100 Days of Robrae
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: 100 drabble challenge focused entirely on the two birds of the Titans! Also, I may have tweaked Robin's personality a bit to make him seem more like his DC Comics persona because the Teen Titans Robin is a freaking brick wall -,-
1. First Impression

_**MY FIRST EVER 100 DRABBLE CHALLENGEEEEEEEE! This should be fun!**_

 _ **Tbh, this is just a way to keep me busy during the summer...#IRegretNothing**_

* * *

 **First Impression**

Robin- like many others -felt a little uneasy the first time he met Raven.

She just...he didn't know. She reminded him of Batman with the way she talked and how she didn't show any type of emotion on her face. But at the same time, she _didn't_ remind him of Batman. It confused the Boy Wonder to no end, and he didn't like being confused, his...encounters with The Riddler made sure of that.

But then again, despite his uneasiness, he felt...drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame. It was no secret that she was beautiful, but he decided early on that it wasn't because of that, he felt drawn to her even before she showed her face.

Maybe it was his curiosity that led him to many bad situations in the past, or the mysteriousness she had that he just _needed_ to know more about. He blamed Alfred for that one, the old man managed to get Dick to read mystery novels when he wasn't running around and saving Gotham City as Robin.

He just couldn't figure out _what_ made him want to stay close to her at all times. That feeling only intensified when he actually got to know her.

This... _attraction_ led him to watching her whenever he could. Some may think it was a bit stalker-like, but his eyes were always watching; calculating, figuring out _just what_ spiked his interest so much.

As mentioned before, he didn't like not knowing things. And while he was keeping such a close eye on the half-demon, he found out all the little things about her.

And yes, he was well aware of Starfire's crush on him, he wasn't stupid, or oblivious. His time with the world's greatest detective allowed him to pick up certain things that no one else would be able to notice by just looking one time.

He just decided not to act on it and only reacted in a way he thought to be polite. Because frankly, his eyes were set on Raven.

Over time they grew to be best friends, the two of them knowing more about each other than any member of the team did. You'd think that the moment he knew enough about her, his attraction would fade. But it didn't, it just grew.

The more he knew about her, the more time he spend with her, the bigger the attraction grew. Yes, his curiosity faded, little by little, but the warm feeling he had when he was around her just grew warmer. And he wasn't entirely sure, but he didn't think his heart should be beating that fast whenever her attention was on him, hell, it nearly burst out of his chest whenever she stood close to him.

Then there was the _fear._ With all of the things Robin had been through in his life, he didn't get scared easily. The only thing that could terrify him now was a phone call that Bruce, Tim, Alfred or Barbara got killed.

But now he could add another person to that list.

Robin would be lying if he said that he didn't have a mini heart attack whenever Raven got hurt, he just didn't make a fuss about it because he knew Raven was strong and could take care of herself. Each time she got knocked down, she just pushed herself back up with gritted teeth and hit back twice as hard.

And even though that thought calmed him, he still got scared whenever something happened to her. He had seen a lot of people die in his life, including his loved ones, starting from a young age.

His parents, Jason, those three people alone had a _huge_ impact on the Boy Wonder, the death of his parents left him traumatized. The pictures The Joker send of Jason's broken and beaten body made it worse, the video that got send with it made him want to throw up.

And now, each time he heard one of the Titans scream, that fear returned, it hit him twice as hard whenever it was Raven that screamed.

The attraction he got when he first met Raven? It ended up earning a special place in his heart, along with the person itself.


	2. Only Human

**Only Human**

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" She muttered, her voice tired as she worked on healing his wounds.

He had come home about twenty minutes ago, looking bruised and beaten, despite his wounds, that annoying and strangely alluring smirk of his was still on his face. When she asked why, he responded that she should've seen the other guys.

It had become a habit of his, working with the team during the day, but when the sun went down, it was _his_ turn.

Robin patrolled the city, acting very similar to his mentor when he jumped from roof to roof, his menacing stare looking for certain low-lives who decided to commit some kind of crime. Although Raven would never tell him that, he _hated_ being compared to Batman.

Yes, the crime rates went down by a great deal because of this, but if Raven hadn't been awake each night when he came home, she was sure that his health would go down as well.

It wasn't that he was weak, oh no, he was anything _but_ weak. He just had this urge to take on as many criminals as possible, pushing himself further and further every chance he got, which ended up with him 'winning', but with bruises all over his body.

The first few times Raven healed him, he had protested, stating it wasn't a big deal and that he could just sleep it off. But when you're arguing with Raven, you might as well stop trying, there was _no_ way of changing the half-demon's mind when it was set on something.

"I have to-"

"No, you don't." She cut him off, her eyes set on him in an icy stare that could even make _Killer Frost_ shiver. "You don't have to proof anything, you don't have to keep pushing yourself to save the city. That's what we're here for, to help you. You're only human."

He glared at her, his mask sitting on the table beside them, allowing her to see how his gentle blue eyes darkened at her words. "That's just it, Raven. I don't _want_ to have to rely on someone to keep saving me, I _need_ to be able to do it myself. You don't know how many times I managed to save me and the rest of Titans by pushing my own limits." He growled, his voice hushed to make sure he didn't wake the others.

"It isn't a bad thing to ask for help, it won't make you look weak, we know you aren't." She spoke up, her voice gentle as her wide Amethyst eyes stared up at him.

He looked away. "Asking for help wouldn't have saved my parents."

Oh.

The room filled with dead silence as Raven understood just what caused him to push himself so much.

It was the death of his parents, the weakness and helplessness he felt after watching them fall to their deaths. The knowledge that he could've prevented it by telling someone about the conversation he heard. It killed him, the guilt of not doing anything digging deeper and deeper into his own mind. That feeling? He never wanted to feel it again, and the only way he could accomplish that was by pushing himself so far that he could take on anything.

Raven pressed her lips together as she realized that was the thing that made him almost _exactly_ like Batman, and he knew it. Which is why he hated being compared to his mentor.

Instead, she just sighed and looked down at the couch they were sitting on. "Shirt off," she muttered.

Robin hesitated, knowing that what she would see if he took his shirt off would make her anything but happy. But then again, if he didn't do it, she'd just get suspicious and he didn't feel like arguing with her again. So he tried his best to keep his face from showing any type of pain as he pulled his shirt off, his eyes looking anywhere but her.

Her breathing hitched, and he flinched, waiting for the outburst he knew would come.

"How _exactly_ did this happen?" She whispered, her voice low and having a slight edge of suppressed anger to it. Her eyes trailed over the multiple stab wounds and bruises on his chest, some of them looking really serious, just from this she could tell that the damage on his back was worse than this.

"It _may_ have been a whole gang..."

"Robin!"

"Sorry...?" He looked around, looking like a lost puppy who had no idea why he was being yelled at.

The half-demon closed her eyes, mentally chanting her mantra as a way to keep calm. " _How_ exactly would the things you did to them be worse?" She questioned, regretting it immediately when he actually started to answer.

"Well, I knocked someone unconscious by smashing his head against a trashcan, kicked someone in the gut, might have knocked a couple of teeth out with my Bo-staff and...Shit. I think I broke someone's spine..." He flinched.

"Never mind, turn around." Raven rolled her eyes, deciding that talking to him would do more bad than good and focusing on healing his wounds instead.


	3. Heartless

**Heartless**

Some may think of Raven as a heartless person, but that was just because they didn't knew her as well as Robin did. In his eyes, of all people he knew, she probably had the biggest heart...excluding Starfire. She literally was the alien of Joy, she didn't count.

The sorceress had been told her whole childhood that she was destined to help her father kill over a thousand people, destined to end the world.

And what did she do? She decided to save people instead. Maybe it was meant as a big 'F you' towards the people at Azarath or maybe it was what she wanted to do, either way, it made her a good person.

Yes, she acted as if she didn't give a damn about anything, yes she acted as if her emotions were non-existent, which led to people believing she was heartless. But it was all a defense mechanism for her, all of the Titans had one, it didn't seem fair that only _she_ was called out on it.

Starfire kept herself busy by learning more and more about Earth to keep herself from thinking about Tameran.

Beast Boy was a lot smarter than he let people believe, yes, he was an idiot, but he wasn't as clueless as he seemed. The joking persona he put on each day? It was just _part_ of his personality, the more he joked around, the better all the depressing thoughts of his parents stayed away. Not to mention the Beast.

Cyborg pretended to be completely fine with the way he was, but deep down, he was ashamed of himself. He was half-robot, it was just...unnatural.

Robin could be only described as _secretive._ He probably had more secrets than all of the Titans combined, he faked it by acting nonchalant whenever someone mentioned Gotham or anything related to Batman. He acted as if he had never heard of Haly's Circus, as if that wasn't the place he grew up in and where his parents died. His obsession with Slade? It was only that bad because he pushed all his anger and sadness into finding the villain and throwing him in jail.

So why was Raven the only one that stood out? It didn't seem fair to him.

The less emotions she showed, the better she could control herself and the less risks there were of her accidentally killing someone or giving in to her demonic side.

But when she was with him, all her defenses went down and he could see just how big her heart actually was. She was very mother-like when she had to take care of the Maulers, she smiled at the some of the silly things the Titans did, but nobody could see it because she hid it each time. She cared a great deal about them, which she proved by going out of the way to make their 'last day' memorable when she thought the world was going to end.

She was a gentle and kind person, she just had to hide it all the time. Which really was unfortunate.


	4. Family

_**Decided to give Cyborg some luuurrrvveeee because he's forever alone most of the time -_-**_

 _ **Also, I didn't change Raven to Rachel because whenever I hear that name I think of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, which could be a good thing, just not when it comes to the Teen Titans.**_

* * *

 **Family**

"Grayson, you're twenty-seven and you _still_ don't know how to fix your own tie?!" Raven muttered, annoyance clear in her voice as she worked on Dick's tie.

He shot her a smile. "But I like it when _you_ do it, Mrs. Grayson!"

She blushed at the title. "And they used to call you Boy Wonder..." she muttered.

The half-demon pulled away from her husband after having fixed his tie. "Come on, we can't keep Victor waiting on his big day, I'm supposed to be Karen's Maid of Honor and she'll kill me if I'm late...because of you... _again._ "

"I thought Kori was the Maid of Honor?"

"No, she's the flower girl. It's sad that it doesn't surprise me that you don't know, you were too busy spacing out during the announcement!"

"Correction: I was too busy daydreaming about my wife." He winked.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked into their room, muttering something along the lines of: "We've been married for four years and your flirting skills are still on point."

Dick grinned and followed her. "It's my superpower!"

"And here I thought you were the only Titan without powers." Raven teased as she slipped on her black heels that matched the black dress that stopped at her knees.

Cyborg and Bumblebee were _finally_ getting married. It was as if Raven and the former Boy Wonder (now known as Nightwing) set the trend after getting married four years ago. They were soon followed a year later by Kid Flash and Jinx, Aqualad and Starfire getting married that same year but _months_ later.

Beast Boy claimed that he had no intentions of settling down, but all of the Titans (including honorary ones) doubted that he'd stay single his whole life.

"Still managed to do the impossible without powers." He chirped.

"Oh, and that is?"

"Getting you to smile."

"Just...just get in the car." Raven muttered, pushing him out the door so he couldn't see the bright blush on her face. They've been together since their Titan years and still he managed to make her blush like a schoolgirl, and much to her dismay, he loved taking advantage of that.

Dick smirked, grabbed the keys from the table, and walked out the door as if he didn't do a thing.

* * *

"Friend Raven! Friend Richard!" The excited alien cried as she flew towards her friends, not having to worry about blowing her 'human' cover at all, all of the people attending the wedding were either former Titans or family of Victor and Karen.

Kori's English had improved a great deal over the years (either that or it was because of how much time she spend kissing Garth, most likely the latter) but whenever she got too excited about something, she'd slip back into her own modified version of the language.

Raven caught her, stumbling a bit at first, the force of the taller woman crashing into her startling her a bit. She quickly regained her balance however and smiled as she hugged one of her best friends back. "Nice to see you again, Kori."

The alien princess smiled and pulled away before moving on to Dick, hugging him with just as much force but not as tightly as with Raven. He could handle a lot, but Kori's hugs were something that his human body _couldn't_ handle. He doubted that even Bruce could.

"Hey, Star. How've you been?" He managed to gasp out through the little bit of air the alien allowed him to have.

She placed a friendly kiss on his cheek before pulling away from both of them, bouncing excitedly on her feet, causing her heels to click. "I've been great! So has Garth." She informed.

"Kori," Raven sighed before stepping forward, reaching up to hold the taller girl in place as she gently nudged her to turn around and let the half-demon zip up the back of the sparkling blue dress she was wearing, it was long enough to hit the ground, making it seem as if she was floating whenever she walked...that, or she really _was_ floating. "You really should double check if you're clothes are okay before you walk out the door. You're lucky your hair covers it up."

Kori blushed and looked down, muttering a small 'thank you' towards Raven.

"If it helps," Dick spoke up. "I'll pretend I didn't see anything. I was just glad I could breath again," he joked.

Both 'birds' tensed as someone wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders while, relaxing when Kori just giggled and they heard a familiar voice. "So, how's the married life going?"

"Garfield." Raven breathed, rolling her eyes but allowing her former teammate to hug her and watching with a smile as she saw the green changeling 'Man-hug' her husband.

Before they could respond however, a frantic scream caught the attention of all four former Titans. "Raven! Kori!"

The women in question turned to see Argent running up to them, ironically in a silver dress.

"Hello to you to, Toni." Garfield commented dryly.

She took a moment to catch her breath before answering the unspoken questions that were shot at her. "Guys! Karen is freaking out!"

Raven and Kori shot a look at each other; both of them thinking the same thing. "Let's go," Raven stated, placing a quick kiss on Dick's cheek before rushing off with Kori and Toni.

"So...maybe we should go see Vic?" Garfield suggested.

"Agreed." Dick muttered, his blue eyes scanning the area for his mechanic friend. After having found him talking to Garth, the men walked up to him.

* * *

"Raven!" Jinx exclaimed the moment the three girls ran in.

Over the years, the two sorceresses set their differences aside and actually took the effort to get to know each other. (They had to admit, Wally and Dick played a huge role in it, they decided that since they were best friends, their girlfriends had to get along as well.) And they ended up being great friends, deciding that friendship was a lot more fun than being mortal enemies.

"I honestly don't know what I should do," she admitted, anxiously playing with her fingers. "She just started freaking out, having second thoughts, worrying that something will go wrong. I tried to comfort her but that didn't end so well, me being bad luck and all, now she's crying." Jinx stated a bit sheepishly.

"Babe, you aren't bad luck." Argent stated simply. "Don't make me bring KF and tell him what you said."

Wally had this habit of pestering Jinx long enough until she believed she wasn't bad luck whenever she mentioned it. Sometimes going as far as listing _all_ the reasons why she wasn't. It was sweet, but frankly, it annoyed the pink sorceress because when he started, he just wouldn't stop.

Jinx paled and responded by pushing the girls into the room the soon-to-be-Mrs. Stone was in. Following shortly after.

Raven resisted the urge to groan when she saw Karen's teary face. She didn't really have the best history with comforting people.

Kori didn't hesitate to fly over and hug the woman, telling her it was going to be okay.

"N-no! What if Sparky doesn't want to go through with this? What if our marriage ends badly? I-I can't handle this, maybe we should just call it off." She sobbed.

As Toni, Jinx and Kori all rushed to the woman and told her that she was wrong and that she shouldn't call it off, Raven just watched from the sidelines, watching quietly as she remembered her own doubts about marrying her former leader.

"If that's what you think, you should just call the wedding off." She stated, causing the room to be taken over by dead silence as the women stared at her in disbelief.

"But," she continued, walking up to Karen sitting in the chair and crouching down in front of her. "I know for a fact that Victor's just as nervous as you and loves you with all his heart. So you really shouldn't have any doubts about this, Bee."

"Y-you can't know for sure." Karen hiccuped, although the doubt in her voice was fading.

"Think I don't know my own brother? I can assure you that he thinks that way. Besides," Raven winked. "Dick texted me." She held up her phone, causing Karen to chuckle.

"Thank you," she breathed, pulling the half-demon into a tight hug.

Raven laughed. "Hey there! Easy on the hugs! Wouldn't want your dress to get ruined!" She playfully pushed the bee-themed hero away. "Seeing as all of this ruined your hair and makeup, I'll step back and let you three take the lead." Raven said, stepping back and making room for Jinx, Kori and Toni to step in.

"Kori, fix her makeup! Toni, work on her hair! I'll go get the nail polish because a certain _someone_ has a habit of biting her nails whenever she's nervous." Jinx ordered, shooting a pointed look at Karen when she mentioned the nail biting part.

The woman just shrugged.

* * *

After the whole thing was done, somehow the five original Titans ended up sitting together at one table.

"Well, looks like the whole family's together again!" Garfield chirped. "I'm surprised actually, I thought Raven would've killed Dick by now." He joked, earning a glass covered with black energy being levitated above his head, its contents dripping down on him.

"He isn't you," Raven clarified, lowering the glass.

Garfield responded by shrugging and smiling.

"He has a point though," Kori spoke up. "It's nice to see the whole family together again, it's been way too long."

"Definitely." Dick agreed.

Raven sighed and leaned back, allowing Kori to braid her hair. The alien had been pestering her ever since the half-demon grew her hair out. "When did we grow up so fast?" She questioned.

"I think it was when Dick went from Robin to Nightwing..." Kori muttered, eyes focused on weaving the pieces of hair together in a braid.

"Look at us," Victor muttered, a smile on his face. "All of us- excluding Grass Stain -are married now."

"Yeah, uhmm, about that..." Garfield took a sip of his drink before nervously putting it down, his fingers twitching. "I need to tell you guys something."

He took a deep breath, their stares not really helping his uneasiness. "ImightproposetoToninextmonth." He blurted.

It was silent for a moment before Kori squealed in delight and pulled away from Raven in order to fly around the table to hug her friend. "Oh this is so wonderful! You're finally settling down!"

"Star! I..need..to breath." He choked out.

"I didn't even know you two were dating," Victor noted.

"We've been dating for two years now, I just kept it quiet because I knew there were going to be questions about Terra." His ears lowered a bit as he sheepishly stared at his friends- no, family. "If it makes it any better, you guys are the first to know this." He squeaked.

Raven glanced at her smirking husband. "You knew, didn't you?" She accused.

He shrugged. "I worked with the world's greatest detective, it's hard to keep secrets from me. Besides, you can get a lot of information from Gar when he's drunk." He grinned.

"Dude! When?!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Roy's twenty-fifth birthday party, you were seriously out of it." Dick answered nonchalantly, taking a sip of his drink.

Raven shook her head. "You've been spending _way_ too much time with Barbara, acting all innocent and all..."

Dick snorted, deciding not to mention how many times Batgirl pulled the innocent act on him and actually succeeded. He learned from his mistakes.

Right at that moment, a loud screech could be heard, catching the attention of every hero at the wedding. All eyes went to the sky, spotting Killer Moth, riding on a huge...well, moth. Followed closely by his daughter Kitten doing the same thing and a whole army of killer moths behind her.

The eyes of every single hero snapped to Dick, who smirked and got up from his seat. "One last time?" He asked, pulling his mask from his pocket. (He always had it on him for some reason, always ready to go full Nightwing-mode)

"Ready," Raven answered, her eyes glowing.

Beast Boy shifted into a hawk, making a sound of approval.

Starfire pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and flew up, her starbolts ready. "For old time's sake."

Cyborg pressed a button on his arm, his sonic cannon appearing shortly after as he glanced at his leader. "Bring it."

"Well," Nightwing put on his mask and looked around the room to make sure every hero was ready. "Titans GO!"


	5. Gunshot

_**One of the prompts in this challenge is Mist...hOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT MIST?!**_

* * *

 **Gunshot**

She could sense the gun being pulled off the safety, could feel the man's finger going to the trigger, could feel it when he pulled it.

Then why, why on Azarath didn't she move away the soon as she could? Why didn't she at least shield herself?

Yes, her back was turned, giving the man a clear shot. Yes she was currently fighting another criminal and her attention was mentally on her friends to check if they were okay at all times. But she could _sense_ it, she _knew_ she was getting shot at, then why didn't she just move?!

She didn't have to do anything though, apparently, the decision was made for her.

Raven gasped as Robin pushed her to the ground, throwing a birdarang at the man while he was at it. Giving Beast Boy enough time to shift into a lion and attack the man.

She didn't think much of it, just thanked her leader before continuing to stop the criminals that were about to ship innocent girls off. If there was one thing that disgusted her, it was Human Trafficking.

But still...was it just her or did Robin flinch when he pulled her up from the ground?

After the cops had put the criminals in handcuffs and were interrogating the girls to get as much information as they could and send them back to their families, Raven was sitting on one of the containers, cross legged, with Starfire sitting beside her as they watched the boys handle the rest.

"Nice work, team." Robin praised, when the cops were gone and it was just them.

Imagine their surprise when his legs gave out.

Cyborg caught him by the arm, holding him up long enough for the Boy Wonder to regain his footing. "You okay, man?!" He questioned, his eyes wide.

Robin grunted, but nodded anyway.

Beast Boy sniffed the air, his eyes widening. "He's bleeding."

Raven and Starfire jumped off the container, the latter not hesitating to fly towards her leader while the former stayed behind, having a slight feeling she knew what was going on.

"Really, Star it's nothi-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the alien pushed his arm out of the way to reveal the bleeding hole in his right hip.

"You have been the shot!" She exclaimed, her green eyes wide as her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"I've been shot before, it's been worse." He admitted, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

Raven rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter, point is, we need to get back to the tower, _now."_

After a while, they got a struggling and protesting Robin in the T-car while Raven drove his motorcycle. Beast Boy offered to drive it at first, but there was _no_ way Robin would've let that happen.

He kept repeating that it was no big deal, he'd been shot before, sometimes multiple times at _once._ He could handle it, looking genuinely confused as to _why_ the rest of the Titans were making such a fuss about a 'simple gunshot wound'.

* * *

After Cyborg managed to get the bullet out and the bleeding to stop, Raven worked on healing her leader, leaving the two birds alone in the room.

"You really shouldn't waste your energy on healing me," he muttered, masked eyes watching her every move.

"Maybe it's because I'm from a different dimension, but as far as I know, when someone gets hurt, you heal them." She answered, the sarcasm heavy in her voice.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Yes, but minor wounds shouldn't be such a big deal."

"Minor wounds?!" Raven looked up at him in disbelief. "There's literally a hole in your hip and you're calling it a minor wound? Not to mention the fact that it could've _killed_ you!"

He scoffed. "It's nothing. Raven, I've been flat-out _tortured_ before. A gunshot is like a mosquito bite in comparison to the things I've been through."

"Yes, yes, we know you're strong. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't care about your health." She muttered.

That shut him up.


	6. Drunk

_**I kinda cheated and changed Mist into Drunk because hoW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE SOMETHING WITH MIST?! *rage quits* *clears throat* Ahem...I will be leaving now...**_

* * *

 **Drunk**

It was a good thing Robin was a light sleeper.

It came in handy a lot of times, especially back in Gotham. And now.

The sleepy Boy Wonder rubbed the sleep out of his blue eyes when he heard the door to the Titan's Tower close. He glanced at the clock, frowning when he saw that it was three in the morning. He quickly grabbed his mask and walked out of his room.

The moment he entered the living room and saw the scene before him, all the sleep got knocked out of him and he was wide awake.

Starfire had an arm wrapped around a _giggling_ Raven's waist, the half-demon's arms were slung around Beast Boy's shoulders. The green changeling stumbled over his own feet as he tried his best to keep her upright. They were trying their best to keep quiet and it wouldn't really help if Raven dropped to the ground.

The alien princess froze when she spotted Robin however. With a quick nudge, she had alerted Beast Boy, who paled.

As for the half-demon, she somehow managed to get out of her teammates grips (Beast Boy he understood, but how on Earth did she manage to slip away from _Starfire?!_ ) And jumped on her leader, squealing his name in the process as she hugged him tightly, giggling the whole time.

Robin caught her, of course, although he was a bit surprised. "Raven...are you drunk?" He questioned.

She paused, her eyes focused on the ceiling as she seemed to be thinking his question through, finally she nodded, smiling drunkenly and gasping when a hiccup escaped her lips, giggling at her own stupidity shortly after.

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were going clubbing that night, after having pestered Robin long enough until he gave them the okay. Originally, both birds were supposed to stay behind, Raven because she didn't feel like it and Robin because he had work to do.

But after a little persuasion from all the Titans (including Robin, he felt like she deserved to have some fun) she went with them. And from what he could see now, that probably wasn't the _best_ idea...

His masked eyes temporarily looked away from the drunk girl in his arms to glare at the two sheepish looking Titans. "Explain." He growled.

Starfire pointed at Beast Boy. "It was Friend Beast Boy's job to do the looking after Friend Raven!" She squeaked, talking really fast because of her nervousness.

Beast Boy looked at her in disbelief. "Dude! Way to sell me out!"

"Sell you out?"

"Never mind."

The changeling sighed, playing with his fingers as he looked up at Robin. "Well, you see...we all got something to drink but I didn't think Raven was a light drinker and accidentally gave her a strong one which ended up with her getting pretty tipsy to begin with. So I decided to stay with her to make sure she didn't drink anymore but then I left her alone for a minute because I needed to go to the bathroom and when I came back she was already too far gone..." He explained, wincing when Raven giggled.

Robin sighed and looked down at the girl that still had a pretty tight grip on him. "Go to bed, I'll deal with you tomorrow. Where's Cyborg?"

"Cleaning the vomit from the T-car." Beast Boy mumbled.

Robin flinched at the thought.

"What about Friend Raven?" Starfire questioned.

"I'll take care of her, go."

Beast Boy stepped forward. "You sure? It's kinda my fault she's like this..."

"It's fine, go." Robin answered. He was way to worried now to go back to sleep anyway, besides, now he could repay her for all the times he drank a little more than necessary. It didn't happen often than Robin got drunk, but when it did, he got punished for it by the pounding headache he got the next day.

Hangovers hurt like a bitch.

As Starfire and Beast Boy left the room to get ready for bed, Robin placed Raven on the couch and grabbed a glass of water. She pouted at first, but after a little persuasion from her leader, she drank it...and proceeded trap him in a hug once again.

"You're so warm," she muttered, her words heavily slurred as she cuddled close to the Boy Wonder.

Robin chuckled and gently pushed her off him, making her sit upright. "How much did you drink?" He asked.

She shook her head, her eyes on him but clearly unfocused. "Tequila is a baaaad thing..." she sang, dragging out the words.

He sighed, deciding he wasn't going to get a straight answer from her when she was like this. He got up from the couch, trying his best to ignore the adorable pout that appeared on her face as she whined for him to come back. A small squeal escaping her lips when he responded by lifting her in his arms bridal style.

He made his way towards her room, walking in silence and answering the occasional question Raven threw at him, trying his best not to laugh.

"Hey, Robin?" She asked, lazily trailing the bat on his pajama shirt which, ironically, was Batman themed. If she wasn't so drunk, she'd have _so_ much fun with that.

"Hmm..?"

"If it's called Quicksand, then why do you sink so slow when you're trapped in it?" Raven blinked at him with big doe eyes, clearly waiting for an answer.

He chuckled and looked down at her. "I...I don't know." He responded, placing her on her feet for a moment so that he could enter the override code that made the door to her room open. He didn't think she was in state to type in her own code.

She stumbled into her room and to her closet, getting out her pajamas. Robin quickly looked away when she started to undress in front of him, only looking back when she gave the okay to do so.

Apparently, Drunk Raven wasn't the shy type.

He helped her get into bed, smiling when she fell asleep almost immediately after she hit the mattress.

* * *

Raven woke up the next day when Robin entered the room, holding a glass of water.

She groaned as the memories from the night before came back, she took the glass from him with a thank you, emptying the contents before placing the glass on her nightstand.

She placed her head on his lap and closed her eyes again. Robin chuckled and ran his gloved fingers through her hair. "Hangover?"

Raven shook her head and opened her eyes, looking up at him. "No, just sleepy." She mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"How can you _not_ have a hangover after being as drunk as you were last night?"

"Demons can't get drunk, but seeing as I'm only half-demon, that rule doesn't count for me. The only good thing out of this is that I don't get the nasty after effects, you know, headaches, feeling like crap..."

"You're lucky. It's a serious pain."

Her eyes opened, a playful look in them as she smirked. "Yeah, I figured. You're always so cranky when you get a hangover."

He rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers from her hair, placing a kiss on her forehead instead. "Go back to sleep, we're the only ones awake anyway. Oh..and you _might_ want to avoid Cyborg for a while..."

Her eyes widened. "Shit, the T-car, he's going to kill me." She groaned.

"Probably, so I suggest you allow me to get up and relax before going to face him."

"No," she whined, snuggling closer to him. "You're comfy." She blurted.

Robin smiled and rolled his eyes.


	7. Bat

_**I'm pretty sure that the person who wrote the words down for this challenge had a different thing in mind when they wrote the word 'Bat'...but since this is a TT fic, this works to my advantage! #loophole**_

 _ **I...don't know how I feel about this chapter...**_

* * *

 **Bat**

Nightwing bit his lip while he watched Batman try to figure out ways to stop the Demons that had been unleashed on Gotham.

It seemed like every time you injured one, it'd just get stronger and cause more chaos.

"Dick? You okay?" Nightwing looked up to see Robin staring back at him, a worried expression on his face as he stared at his brother.

"Yeah, Tim, I'm fine. Just...thinking about something, don't worry."

The new Boy Wonder frowned. "You're thinking about the Demons, aren't you?"

Nightwing nearly cursed, forgetting for a moment that the boy in front of him was insanely smart and was able to figure out his and Bruce's identities at a very young age. (How, Nightwing still didn't know.)

"It's just...something about those Demons seem familiar." He confessed, his eyes narrowed as he thought of just _what_ made them so familiar. Especially those four red eyes.

His mind suddenly went back to the time when he was still a Titan and went by the name of Robin, all the way back to the Wicked Scary incident and to the creatures Raven accidentally created. Then he thought of when Raven nearly killed Dr. Light when Rage took control.

Tim was talking to him, he could hear it, but he couldn't quite make sense of what he was saying as his mind was in an entirely different place. In both of the incidents, those four glowing red eyes had showed up.

"Raven." He muttered, his eyes widening a bit as he put the pieces together.

"Bruce!" He called, walking towards the man working on the Bat-computer. "I think I've figured it out, remember Raven?"

"Raven? You mean that demon kid you used to work with?" Batgirl called when she walked into the Batcave.

Nightwing glared at her. " _Half-_ demon," he corrected. "And yes, her."

"Wasn't she your girlfriend or something?" Robin wondered.

Nightwing tried his best to hide is blush and he cleared his throat. "That isn't really important right now, point is, those eyes the Demons have are exactly the same as hers, her father's and the Nevermore creatures she created."

"So you're thinking she might be causing this?" Batman muttered.

"No," he flinched as his answer came out a little too quickly, glaring at Batgirl when she coughed and said 'defensive'. "I think she might be _linked_ to it."

Batman nodded. "Contact her and see if she knows anything."

"Already on it," Nightwing muttered, walking out of the cave.

"He's definitely still in love with her," Batgirl grinned when he left the Batcave.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Will you give him a break?"

"You're only on his side because you're the exact same with Stephanie!"

"Says the girl who once had the biggest crush on Dick."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes. "Touche." She muttered.

"Barbara, Tim, could you two cut it out?" Batman muttered, rolling his eyes at the quick 'sorry' he got from both of them. Sometimes it really felt as if he was working with a bunch of kids instead of adults. (Well, Tim was technically still a teenager, but most of the time he acted more mature than Dick and Barbara.)

* * *

Nightwing was standing on a high building, looking down at the unusually quiet city of Blüdhaven. Gotham and Blüdhaven weren't so far away from each other, so he could easily slip back and forth when needed.

He didn't even flinch as a black raven appeared beside him, morphing into his former teammate shortly after. "Got your message." She stated, her usual monotone as strong as ever.

"Hello to you too, Raven."

"Says the man who hasn't called since the Titans disbanded."

He flinched.

"Right...sorry about that-"

Raven rolled her eyes and held her hand up to silence him. "It's no big deal, I know that helping both Gotham and Blüdhaven isn't easy. Don't worry, now what's the problem?"

"Demons have been attacking Gotham."

She froze and her breathing hitched. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that there have been multiple Demons who have a striking resemblance to your Nevermore creatures terrorizing Gotham." Nightwing frowned. "Are you okay?"

She backed away from him, eyes wide and fearful. "How...he can't...what...no." She was panicking, he could see it clearly now.

Nightwing pulled her back to him, one of his arms wrapping around her while he gently tilted her head up with his hand. "Hey, Raven, calm down. It isn't Trigon, you'd sense it if he came back, wouldn't you?"

She nodded a bit hesitantly.

"Listen, you don't have to worry about your father coming back, we took care of him years ago. _You_ took care of him, he's gone, he won't come back." Nightwing assured.

Raven relaxed, the fear of Trigon coming back fading as her mind listed all of the logical reasons he couldn't come back. But that still left them with the Demon problem.

"Can you tell me more about these Demons?" She asked, her breathing finally going back to normal.

Nightwing paused, trying to act not disappointed when she pulled away from him. "Well, they seem to get stronger with each hit, almost like they _love_ all the anger and negative energy."

"Jared," she breathed.

"Jared?"

"My brother."

"Your...brother?"

She sighed. "Remember how I told you and the rest of the Titans that I have six brothers and that their powers were based off the Seven Deadly Sins?"

He nodded, a bit confused as he didn't quite understood where she was going with this.

"Well, Jared is Wrath, and he's most probably doing this. Which is a bad thing, the more destruction he gets, the stronger he becomes. My guess is is that he's trying to contact the rest of our brothers to get to me and bring back Trigon." She explained.

Nightwing tensed when she mentioned them going after her. "Why do they need _you_ specifically?"

" _I_ am the portal, they aren't...which also makes me the strongest of them, one of the main reasons Jared is bringing the whole group together, he doesn't stand a chance against me alone."

"We should probably contact Batman," he muttered.

* * *

After having told Batman what Raven said, the man decided that it'd be better if the half-demon helped with this 'case'.

"So, where's the girl that managed to capture Dick's heart?" Batgirl grinned.

"I wouldn't really say _capture_ his heart..." Raven muttered, appearing right beside Nightwing.

The former Boy Wonder smirked as Batgirl and Robin jumped in surprise, if Batman was surprised, he didn't show it.

Raven waved a bit awkwardly when she saw their reactions. "Hi..?"

Nightwing smirked. "I thought you said you weren't scared of anything, Babs?"

Dead silence took over at his words, causing him to roll his eyes. "She knows who you are." He stated.

"I...went into his mind, and I saw everything, including your identities." Raven explained further.

"Well, I'm going to introduce myself anyway." Batgirl said. She jumped of the railing she was sitting on and held her hand out to Raven. "Barbara Gordon."

Raven lowered her hood and shook the girl's hand. "Raven."

"It's nice to finally meet the girl Dick hasn't stopped talking about." Robin smirked. "I'm Tim Drake."

"Hasn't stopped talking about?" Raven glanced at Nightwing, a mischievous glint in her eye that rivaled Beast Boy's. "And here I thought he was 'too cool' for that."

Nightwing coughed a bit awkwardly and looked at Batman. "Bruce? Shouldn't you introduce yourself?"

"She already knows who I am," he grumbled, not all too happy about someone knowing his identity. "Nightwing said you knew more about these Demons?" He said, turning to face Raven.

"Yes, it's...my brother doing this." She hesitated and ran her fingers through her hair. "He's trying to cause as much destruction as possible so he can get stronger and summon the rest of my brothers to...get to me."

"Why would they want you?" Robin asked.

Raven visibly tensed, she knew this question was coming, it was only logical. But that didn't mean she was ready for it.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he watched the half-demon, his suspicions rising even more when his son stepped in. "Raven, you don't have to-"

She looked up at Nightwing. "Yes I do."

"I suppose you're all familiar with...Trigon?"

"You mean Trigon the Terrible?" Batgirl asked. "Wasn't he this really powerful Demon King that had no nice bone in his body?"

Raven flinched. "He's...my father."

"Oops...sorry?"

The half-demon shook her head. "No problem, it's not like we had a good relationship or anything. Point is, we locked him away years ago-"

"We?" Batman asked.

"The Titans." Nightwing said, a little bit of pride in his voice.

Batman nodded, urging the half-demon to continue.

"But I'm the one who is able to set him free, my brothers don't have the power to do that so they need me. The man creating the Demons- Jared - he's Wrath, the more destruction the better, he's trying to bring all of my brothers together because he knows that he's no match for me when he's alone. He just happened to be in Gotham at the time."

Batman took over from that point, having already figured out three different ways to take Raven's brother down.

Nightwing's eyes were set on Raven, his mask hiding the clear worry in them. He didn't know if it would be a smart idea to let her go against Jared, but he knew she would protest if he tried to stop her, so he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Jared didn't know what was happening, one for one his Demons were disappearing, weakening him in the process.

Raven and Robin were hiding somewhere behind Jared, being cloaked by her abilities. Nightwing and Batgirl were at the door, ready to burst in any moment to distract the incarnation of Wrath, and only God knew where Batman was hiding.

When Nightwing and Batgirl ran in, Jared didn't hesitate to make them fight against each other, forcing him to stay focused on them and giving the others just enough time to take him down.

As Batman appeared out of nowhere and kicked the male half-demon, Raven allowed her cloaking abilities to drop from Robin. The new Boy Wonder snuck up on the unsuspecting half-demon, taking him down shortly after. Long enough for Raven to step in.

A black shadow raven took her place and flew right in front of her brother, she morphed back and pulled her hood down, staring at him with cold eyes.

"Nice to see you, dear sister Pride." He hissed, four demonic eyes glaring at her.

She didn't say a word to him, her eyes glowed white as she said the three words that she knew by heart.

 _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

A black portal opened behind him, and with one simple flick of her hand, he got thrown back into it. Making him loose his power over Batgirl and Nightwing at the same time.

"Where did you send him?" Robin asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

Raven smirked and pulled her hood back over her face. "Somewhere he can't get out."

"Pride?" Batgirl wondered, trying to shake of the feeling of the mind control she just endured.

Raven pulled up her hood to hide her face as she turned away. "I'm the seventh sin, Pride." She confessed.

Nobody asked any more questions.

* * *

"You know, I can _always_ find you on the roof." Nightwing joked, even if there was some truth into it.

Raven chuckled, her eyes locked on the bright moon, shining in the dark. "I don't know why either, it's just so...calming."

"I know," Nightwing walked up beside her. "I used to go to the roof each morning, remember?"

She smiled and nodded, lazily leaning her head on his shoulder, surprising him. He looked down at her, but her eyes were still locked on the moon, almost as if she didn't even realize what she was doing. But he wasn't going to complain about it.

"They like you, you know."

Raven blinked, a little surprised at his words. "Tim definitely does, I can see that. I'm not quite sure about Barbara, and Bruce didn't seem all too happy."

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Bruce is just grumpy because you know his identity and he wasn't informed about it sooner. But he really does like you, he just doesn't show it. As for Babs...she just needs time to warm up to you, the two of us were _always_ arguing when we first met, it was horrible."

"You still argue all the time." She deadpanned.

"Yeah but now it's more playful!" He protested.

She laughed. A rare thing for her to do.

Raven sighed. "You really should call the others once in a while, or at least answer your damn phone if they do. They really miss you, we all do, and you know how emotional Starfire can get. It's almost like she brings you up each time all of us meet up again."

Nightwing flinched as the guilt hit him, he didn't think it'd be _that_ bad. "I know, I'm just busy all the time."

Raven nodded and pulled away. "I should go, I'll see you later...maybe." She levitated a little higher to place a kiss on his cheek before flying off.


	8. Fear

**Fear**

She wasn't herself, she lost control, she allowed Rage to slip through, she-

She lost.

And he didn't care.

Raven stood there, almost as tall as the buildings behind her as black tentacles pooled at her feet, occasionally slipping through her legs to try and end him, he was either too fast each time, or she was toying with him. From the look in her four, dark red demonic eyes, he guessed it was the latter.

The other Titans were patrolling different parts of the city, completely oblivious to what was happening between the two birds.

It was a team mission, Jump City was getting a lot more dangerous lately, especially at night. So Robin decided the Titans should patrol the city at night, each night one of them would go. Only that day did he make all of the Titans go, in pairs of two so it would go quicker. And just to even the scales, he called Bumblebee to pair up with Beast Boy while Cyborg went with Starfire. (Robin learned early on not to pair Beast Boy with Starfire, it was a disaster. And Bumblebee and Cyborg wouldn't get any work done if you left them alone together.)

Which left him and Raven.

Everything went well at first, they patrolled the city, him going from roof to roof with his grapple gun while she flew the opposite way, but she stayed close enough in case anything happened.

But she had been acting a little...odd.

Raven had been very distant, even more so than she usually was. She had been blocking him out of their bond as well, as if she didn't want him to see something. She kept her hood on at _all_ times, while she always kept it down around her friends, she was spacing out a lot, which was _very_ unusual for the half-demon. She was the one who kept her head in the game at all times, so her spacing out was a red light itself.

Robin said nothing; he just waited and watched from the side lines. He knew fully well that if he said something, all her defenses would go up and it would only get worse, he'd wait for the right moment so she wouldn't have any choice but to tell.

It wasn't what he expected.

They stumbled upon Control Freak breaking into a video game store, he wouldn't be a problem. He was just a big joke, it would be easy to take him down and get him behind bars, especially with the two birds working together.

But when they went to stop him, Robin could only stare in shock as Raven took over and fought against control freak.

She was violent, slamming the villain against each and every object she could find, her favorite target being the walls. At this rate, Control Freak would end up with a concussion.

"Raven." Robin called a bit hesitantly but firmly. "I think that's enough."

He watched as she dropped Control Freak from the air headfirst, if Robin hadn't shot his grapple hook and caught the villain, he probably would've broken his neck from the position he was in.

"What is going on with you?" He hissed, after having tied the villain up. Her back was facing him, but he kept going. "This isn't like you! You nearly _killed_ him! He's a minor problem, you shouldn't have to use so much force!"

"Minor problem?" Control Freak scoffed. "I'm offended."

Both birds ignored him.

" _Maybe I wanted to kill him."_ Raven hissed, but her voice wasn't...hers. It was deep, dark, and an occasional hiss slipped through. Robin only realized what was going on when she turned around and her second set of eyes opened, her hood still up to cover her face.

She grew in size, the black tentacles making an appearance again as she grinned, her teeth growing as sharp as Beast Boy's fang.

Rage had taken over.

Control Freak whimpered at the sight and tried his best to back away, finally realizing why everyone insisted that Raven was the strongest- and most dangerous -of the Titans.

It was always the quiet ones, wasn't it?

"Raven," Robin spoke, his voice gentle as he backed up to give her a little space. "I need you to calm down."

She growled, and he almost flinched, _almost._

"Everything's going to be okay," he continued, dropping his bo-staff to the ground and raising his hands in surrender. "You know that you're safe, right?"

 _"I am, but are you?"_ Her grin widened and one of the tentacles went to make a grab for him, he back-flipped out of the way just in time.

 _"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?"_ She hissed, the words she used against Dr. Light years ago sounding even more menacing now.

"No," Robin shook his head and stepped closer. She obviously hadn't expected this and stared at him, waiting for his next move. He reached for her hand, stopping his smile from spreading when she gasped and her eyes flickered from red to amethyst. "I'm afraid I'll like it."

Raven gasped, her second set of eyes disappearing when he pulled her down. Her eyes kept going from red to amethyst, she was still fighting.

"Raven?"

She blinked multiple times, staring at him with wide eyes. "Y-you need to go...your fear, Rage is loving the fact that you're scared of me. I-" she flinched. "You...you're only making it worse! You _need_ to go!"

Robin just pulled her closer. "I told you before that I'm not afraid of you." With one sharp tug, he had pulled her close enough for him to kiss her.

A soft gasp escaped her lips, before her- now amethyst -eyes closed and she kissed back. Both birds ignoring the sound of disgust Control Freak made.

Robin pulled away, satisfied when he had _his_ Raven back. "I was afraid I'd lose you." He finished.


	9. Betrayal

_**AU where Raven decided to help her father instead of stop him.**_

 _ **And I know that I stated in Bat that Raven was the seventh sin, well, she's actually the first sin, that was just a mistake on my part.**_

* * *

A walk in the woods helped her relax and release tension. The fact that she was dragging a body should be entirely irrelevant.

Raven rolled her four demonic eyes in disgust as she threw the body on the growing pile, wondering how she ever ended up saving them in the first place. Humans were disgusting creatures, Demons were a much superior race. It didn't matter that she was half human, her demonic side was much more dominant and made up for the...problem.

When the prophecy was getting closer and closer, as well as her birthday, Raven asked herself _why_ exactly she should keep saving humans and why she shouldn't side with her father. All these people could do was get themselves into trouble, and then they expected _her_ to save them? Oh no.

So she did the logical thing. She destroyed her communicator and left the tower in the middle of the night.

The prophecy didn't go through though. While leaving the Titans, Raven unintentionally left small pieces of her power to each Titan. It wouldn't do any harm to her or Trigon, but they found out that if they worked together, it was more than enough to take them down.

She could remember the scene clearly, the shock and hurt on their faces as they realized who was behind this, the anger that followed soon after, she _loved_ it.

* * *

 _"You won't get away with this, Trigon!" Robin hissed. "Once we get Raven back, you're done for!"_

 _Trigon grinned, revealing his sharp as knives teeth and the blood stuck between them. Starfire shuddered, not really wanting to know how that happened._

 _"Get Raven back?" The Demon King smirked. "Alright, you can have her if she wants to." He looked down from his throne to the six men standing beside his throne, his eyes set on the incarnation of Lust. "Jacob, go get your sister."_

 _The man- Jacob -nodded and disappeared while the Titans just froze. Sister?_

 _A few seconds later, Jacob appeared with Raven, only...it wasn't her._

 _She wasn't wearing her blue cloak anymore, instead she wore a midnight black one. Her skin wasn't grey, but a deep red and her second set of eyes seemed to be permanently open, all four of her eyes looking menacing and glowing red._

 _Raven grinned, her teeth identical to that of Trigon's, only without the blood._

 _"R-Raven?" Beast Boy stuttered._

 _Raven ignored him and turned to Trigon. "You called, father?"_

 _"Father?!" The Titans repeated, shock clear on their faces._

 _Again, they were ignored._

 _Trigon looked down. "Dear daughter, these people here wish to get you back."_

 _Raven narrowed her eyes. "But I don't."_

 _Starfire fell to the ground, unable to fly anymore. She would've hit it if the boys hadn't caught her._

 _"Friend Raven?" She whimpered, staring at the half-demon with wide green eyes._

 _Raven growled and turned around, pushing herself into the air as black energy surrounded her clenched fists. The silhouette of a black raven with four red eyes flickering behind her. "I am **not** your friend." She hissed, while Trigon watched with what seemed to be pride. Which would be ironic if you took note of the fact that Raven was the first sin, Pride. _

_"Rae, what's going on with you?" Beast Boy asked, his ears lowered when he took a hesitant step forward before being pulled back by Cyborg._

 _"Don't call me that." She hissed, the Titans didn't know if they should be relieved or not, at least something hadn't changed. "And I finally figured out where I belonged." She answered._

 _Cyborg's eyes hardened, coping with his hurt in the only way he knew; by turning it into anger. "You betrayed us." He growled._

 _"I might have. Who cares?" Raven shrugged._

 _Meanwhile, Robin hadn't said a word. The twist of this whole event hitting him the hardest. He thought he knew everything about her, that she trusted him, that she **loved** him; he was wrong. _

_He tried to contact her through their bond, surprised when she pushed him out and smirked. "Ah, ah, ah, Boy Wonder." She waved her finger at him, her four demonic eyes and smirk sending a shiver down his spine. He watched as a black raven took her place and appeared in front of him before turning back to Raven._

 _He tensed as she leaned in close, her lips at his ear as she whispered. "My mind is meant for me; and me alone." With that, she barely brushed her lips against his neck, teasing him, before pulling away. That sinful smirk still on her face as she flew back to her father and brothers._

 _She was the youngest out of her brothers; that part was obvious. But it was also obvious that she was the strongest, you could tell by the way she stood next to them, confident and powerful. Some of her brothers scowled, perhaps in jealousy, while others just looked at her with either respect or fear; or both._

 _Robin swallowed and looked away. "Titans," he breathed, his voice not as strong as it was before. "Go."_

 _Raven tried to ignore the odd feeling that went through her body when she heard his broken voice._

* * *

Raven hadn't expected that so little of her power could do so much. If just pieces of her power could stop them, imagine what she could do if she let herself go completely!

But she wouldn't, out of respect for her father. Maybe, when her time came, she would take over, but not now.

She flinched when she heard her father's booming voice echo through her head, after almost two years, she still hadn't gotten used to that.

Raven took one last look at the bodies, ordered a nearby Demon to dispose of them, and left the scene.

She reappeared before her father, lowering her head; not out of submission, but out of respect. She would _never_ submit to anyone, not even the Demon King. "Yes, father?"

Trigon smirked. "We recently captured another hero, and you should talk to them."

That sentence alone set the alarm bells ringing in Raven's head. Raven didn't _talk,_ she executed, now why would _Trigon_ of all people want her to make small talk with someone? And why didn't he state if the 'hero' was male or female.

But still, her curiosity spoke for her. "Yes, father. I will."

She allowed the Demons to lead her to the cell, pushing that nagging feeling far back into her mind.

* * *

The Demons allowed her to step in the cell, bowing to her and closing the door after she gave the okay to do so.

She turned around, and her heart stopped.

The temperature in the room dropped to below sub-zero, or it skyrocketed to the temperature of the sun, she wouldn't know, all her senses were blocked out as she stared at the person chained to the wall.

"Nightwing?!" She breathed, her second set of eyes momentarily disappearing as her Amethyst eyes returned, but only for a second. Her eyes soon went back to what she now saw as normal; demonic.

Nightwing noticed the slight chance, oh, he definitely did. He just didn't comment on it, he didn't even feel like talking to her, he just couldn't bring himself to it.

So he just watched silently. (Which took him a lot of effort, he couldn't even stand to look at her anymore) Her red skin, the black cloak, the four eyes...since when did she have claws?

"What are you doing here?" She hissed once she was able to speak again. She closed her cloak and pulled her hood up, hiding her shaky hands underneath the protection of her cloak.

Nightwing lifted his chin, his unforgiving blue eyes locked on her, watching her every move. Just _waiting_ for her to slip up and drop her cold demeanor. "Well," he started. "I figured since Cyborg got captured, I'd go and save him. But obviously, I failed." He spoke, his tone harsh.

Raven bit her lip. Cyborg had been taken in a few days ago, he got pulled apart piece by piece. And she hadn't cared in the slightest, then why was she actually feeling _guilty_ now that Nightwing's stare was locked on her? "He's dead." She stated, making sure to keep her voice cold and uncaring.

"Yeah, I figured." He looked away. "Saw his mechanic parts being thrown in the fire while I was being dragged here."

"Dick-"

"Don't." He growled, not understanding how she could call him by his name as if nothing happened. Was it just him or did she flinch?

The door opened and a small red Demon peeked her head around the corner, she hissed when she saw Nightwing but calmed down when her eyes locked on Raven. "Miss? Are you alright?"

Raven forced herself to relax and she crouched down in front of the small Demon. Something about this particular Demon brought out Raven's motherly instincts and basically forced her to be nice. "Yes, Nadia, I'm alright. Why would you ask that?"

Nadia looked down. "I...sensed discomfort and gui-" Raven cut her off before she could finish her sentence, no way was she going to let Nightwing know about her guilt.

"I'm fine, Nadia, you should probably go back to your training."

"Yes, my Queen." The Demon lowered her head and closed the door.

"Queen, huh?" Nightwing commented, no sign of playfulness in his voice.

Raven ran a hand through her hair but kept her hood up. "Yes...some see me as their Queen, even though my father hasn't stepped down...yet."

Nightwing made a humming sound and shook his head. "The kid reminds me of Melvin."

And that's when it clicked, the reason why Raven felt so motherly when it came to Nadia. The little Demon reminded her of Melvin, even when their friendship/relationship was completely broken beyond repair, Nightwing still knew her better than she did herself. And she didn't like how that made her feel, the fact that it made her feel in the first place was a bad thing.

Raven clenched her fists and lowered her hood, her Amethyst eyes returning and allowing him to see fully well how frustrated she was. "Will you stop that?!" She growled.

Nightwing blinked, his blue eyes filled with confusion. "Stop what?"

" _That,"_ she hissed, not caring that she probably wasn't making any sense. "Making me _feel,_ it's irritating! I shouldn't feel, and I managed to do that for two years straight but then you had to come and ruin it!" She ranted.

'Make you feel?' he mouthed, the mini-computer that Batman trained him to have in his mind working out why she would say such a thing. He froze when it hit him.

There were two possibilities; one, his own feelings were affecting her empath abilities. Two, she still felt something for him.

Only one way to find out.

"Raven," he breathed, his eyes locked on hers. He knew she couldn't lie when he looked at her eyes. "When did you stop feeling something for me?"

She froze. "I...ugh! Damn it!" She raised her hand, black energy blasting the chains off him. "Azar help me..." she muttered.

Raven raised her hand again and created a portal beside him, she walked up to him, making sure to keep some distance as she explained. "Trigon is planning on torturing you, so here's your escape. I'll pretend you caught me off guard and managed to break free, I'll deal with the consequences later, now go." She rambled.

Nightwing tilted his head to the side, watching her with an almost confused look. However, the confusion was mixed with...something else.

Raven's eyes widened when she realized what it was, he used to have that look in his eyes all the time, right before he-

She took a step back. "Dick, don't you dare-"

With one swift motion, he had pulled her to him and his lips were pressed on hers, hard.

He pulled away, breathing a 'thank you' before stepping through the portal.

Well damn, now she was screwed. All those years of being evil for nothing.


	10. Amnesia

_**AU, Titans never happened, Raven and Nightwing met while he was on a mission and she appeared out of nowhere and their relationship started from there.**_

 _ **Ugh, normally it comes naturally to write Batman (example: Bat, Familiar Faces and Calling For The Bat) but for some reason it was so hard to do in this fic!**_

* * *

 **Amnesia**

Dick groaned when he woke up, his head was _killing_ him!

He froze when he looked around. He was in a white room, on a hospital bed, with people standing around him. He saw Barbara, Bruce and Tim, but there were also two other girls in the room. One with pale grey skin, purple hair and purple eyes, the other a tall redhead with orange skin and green eyes.

"Who are you?" He questioned, surprised when all of the people in the room flinched and looked at the girl with purple hair, the girl bit her lip and ran out of the room. The other girl Dick didn't recognize rushing after her.

He jumped when a vase exploded, but Tim, Barbara and Bruce acted as if it was normal.

Dick frowned. "Guys, what's going on?" When Tim and Barbara refused to look at him, he turned to Bruce. "Dad?"

Bruce flinched, _actually flinched_ before stepping forward and taking a seat next to his adopted son. "You were in a coma," he blurted, causing Tim to facepalm and Barbara to pale.

Shit, they knew Batman was blunt, but not _this_ blunt!

Dick frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tim sighed and decided to take the lead, figuring neither Bruce or Barbara would be any help. Bruce wouldn't even think about breaking the news to Dick gently, and Barbara would just stumble over her own words. He was glad he disabled all the cameras in this room, if someone checked them and heard the conversation they were about to have, their secret identities might as well be nonexistent.

"What do you remember?" The new Boy Wonder started.

Dick blinked a couple of times as he thought of the question. Everything seemed so...fuzzy, it wasn't what he was used to. "I..remember saving you from the Joker. After that...nothing."

Barbara flinched.

She looked at Bruce, his expression unreadable, as always. But if you looked closely, _really_ closely, you could see the hidden concern and slight fear in his eyes.

"Dick," Tim started carefully. "That was four years ago."

They watched as the former Boy Wonder froze, his expression mirroring Bruce's, completely unreadable. "Four...years?"

It took everything in his power not to freak out, it would only bring sympathy and if there was one thing he remembered; it was that he _hated_ people pitying him. So instead, he asked: "How?"

"You went after Deathstroke." Barbara stepped in, her voice cracking slightly before she cleared her throat. "We don't know what happened, but when we didn't hear anything from you at the end of the day, we all went after you and-"

"We found you unconscious and barely breathing in an alley." Bruce finished.

Tim flinched at the memory. "It was bad, _really_ bad. You managed to get _Bruce_ scared."

Dick's eyes widened, if he managed to get _the Goddamn Batman_ scared than it had to be serious. But why couldn't he remember?!

"You've been in a coma ever since, and turns out you woke up with amnesia." Tim said, eyes focused on his brother, not wanting to miss any kind of reaction he had.

"Who were those people?"

"One of them was Starfire- or Kori - an alien girl who fled to Earth and decided to become a hero, a decision you helped her through." Bruce answered.

Dick scoffed, not even surprised he knew people with supernatural abilities, his father's next words shocked him though.

"She was mostly here to support the other girl, Raven, your...wife."

"My _what?"_ He blurted, staring at his father in disbelief.

"You met her a few months after the thing with Tim and Joker, you two got married last year. Tim was your Best Man, Wally wasn't all too happy about that." Barbara explained.

Before anything else could be said, the doctor came in. Asking Dick some questions that he answered with half a mind as his thoughts were set on something else.

* * *

"Are...you _sure_ that you're okay with me staying here?" Dick asked after Raven let him into the house.

She flinched and walked towards the kitchen to finish washing the dishes, she had been busy with it before, but as soon as she heard that Dick was awake, she had dropped everything and teleported herself to Kori to drag the alien with her to the hospital. She hadn't looked at him and barely said a word since he asked who she was, she just couldn't bring herself to it. "You live here, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I've been through worse." She stated, her voice emotionless.

He frowned. "Are you sure? I can just-"

"Dick, it's fine." Her voice rang from the kitchen, cracking when she said his name. "You're too nice."

He froze at her words, a soft gasp escaping his lips when a scene flashed in his mind.

 _Raven stood there, in a blue cloak hidden in the shadows. Four glowing red eyes set on him. "It would be best if you leave. I..I don't want to hurt you."_

 _Nightwing stood his ground and shot her a smile. "I'm not leaving you here alone, it's dangerous, even if you can handle yourself."_

 _"You're way too nice for your own good." She muttered, disbelief in her voice. But he could see that her cold demeanor was breaking and that she was considering going with him._

 _He smirked. "It's part of my personality."_

"It's part of my personality." He answered automatically, not even thinking about what he said.

He jumped when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen, not hesitating to go check on the woman that was practically a stranger to him.

Dick found her there, staring at him with wide eyes. A broken glass on the ground and blood dripping from her finger. He didn't even take note of the fact that her blood seemed to be slightly darker than a human's as he let his instincts take over and made his way towards her. He gently grabbed her waist and lifted her on the counter, something he had done countless times before, he couldn't remember any of it. He grabbed a paper towel and held it against the small cut on her finger.

Raven's eyes never left him, too shocked to mention that she could heal herself. Not that she was in any state to do so right now, she was _way_ too distracted. "You remember?" She breathed, not hopeful, just in awe.

"No," he shook his head, blue eyes glancing up at her before focusing on her finger again. "Just flashes, your words seemed to trigger the memory, where are the-"

"Third drawer next to the stove." She answered.

Dick didn't bother to ask her how she knew and just followed her instructions, grabbing a band-aid and wrapping it around the cut on her finger. He jumped when a vase exploded, Raven just winced at the lack of control she had.

"What just happened?" He asked, suspicion clear in his voice. He didn't back away though, which Raven was thankful for.

"I...probably should tell you something." She jumped off the counter, tensing when his hands flew to her waist to steady her. She knew it was just a reflex to him, but that didn't mean that it didn't affect her.

Raven motioned towards the living room, cleaning the glass shards with her powers when he was out of sight. It was better to play safe, just in case.

The half-demon seriously missed the comfort of her cloak at that moment. His confused but curious stare was making her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

She sat down on the opposite side of the couch, keeping some decent distance from him before taking a deep breath and speaking. "I don't know how to sugarcoat this in any way, so I'll just say it: I'm half-demon. My powers are based on my emotions, which is the main reason random things explode at rare times."

Silence filled the room as she looked away and waited patiently for his response. They never had this conversation before his amnesia hit, he got the message fairly quickly when they first met. She thanked her father for that, it was the _only_ thing he did for her that ended well, even though he meant it to be a bad thing, it backfired on his part.

"Okay." He shrugged.

Raven turned to face him, confusion in her eyes. "Okay? You're not...scared or anything?"

Dick scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Raven, four years of my life may be gone, but I can assure you, I've been through things that were a lot worse than meeting a half-demon who's prone to exploding things." He smiled softly, and her heart clenched.

Instead of dealing with the consequences or letting her emotions slip out of control; Raven stood up and turned to make her way upstairs. "I should go."

He let her.

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

Her emoticlones were going absolutely crazy, even Rage was missing the warmth Dick brought when he was sleeping next to her.

He was staying in the guest room, both heroes deciding it'd be best if they were separated to avoid any kind of awkwardness.

Raven forgot one thing though; she couldn't sleep without him.

It had become a habit, she didn't go out at night as often as he did, his Nightwing duties very important for him. So she stayed awake each night until he came home, healing the injuries he might have (ignoring his protests) before dragging him upstairs and forcing him to change so she could sleep peacefully without having to worry about him being in danger.

So now, despite knowing that he was only a few doors down from her, she couldn't sleep without him cuddling up beside her.

So, despite her better judgement (not that she had any at that moment, even _Knowledge_ was urging her to go find him) Raven got up and walked out of the room and towards the guest room.

She quietly opened the door, just to see him, just to check if he was okay. She was surprised when she saw him awake and staring out the window.

"Can't sleep?" He questioned, his blue eyes still on the window.

"No," she kept her voice in a monotone to hide her embarrassment.

 _Finally_ he turned to face her. "Me neither."

She sighed and hesitantly came to sit beside him on the bed. Deciding that it'd be best to get him to sleep, she knew she wouldn't be closing her eyes anytime soon anyway. "How so?"

He shrugged. "I keep getting...flashes of memories, it's kind of unnerving."

"Can I try something?" She asked, brows furrowed as her eyes locked on him.

Dick nodded, not caring that he didn't know her at all. He trusted her, besides, if he loved her enough to marry her before he lost his memories, than she was definitely a good person to be with.

He stared at her when she reached out and placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face so it was level with hers. "Don't get scared." She ordered, before closing her eyes and searching deep into his mind.

It made him uncomfortable at first, but after a while, he got used to it. There was something...eerily familiar about this.

He watched as she gasped when her eyes snapped open, watching him with wide eyes.

"Raven, what-"

He never got to finish his sentence as she pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly.

After a while, she realized what she was doing and hastily pulled away, jumping off the bed and backing away from him a great distance. "I-I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Raven," he spoke, his voice a bit breathless from the unexpected kiss. "I don't know if I can be the man you fell in love with, the man you married." He confessed, looking down and picking at the bed sheets with his fingers.

He flinched when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to _try_ to be the man I fell in love with, you _are."_ She clarified, shooting him one of her rare smiles. "You don't even realize that you're doing it, but everything you do, smile, act, help whenever you can, it's exactly as how I remember. You're not even making any effort but you still manage to make me smile, it's just _you._ Now stop feeling bad for yourself and let me try something."

He chuckled. "Last time you tried something you ended up kissing me, which I'm not complaining about, it just isn't nice to know that you're expecting something I can't give you."

Raven rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. "Listen, when I was in your mind, I found out that your memories are locked behind an easily breakable lock. Your memories get triggered by the smallest things, like me saying you were too nice. So I figured a way to do that, we _may_ need to make a small trip though."

"What's 'small' for you?"

"You'll see." She smirked.

He blinked. "Wait, now?"

"Mhmm."

He watched as her eyes glowed white, waiting patiently as a black hand-mirror flew into the room and towards her hand. She caught it effortlessly, her eyes going back to normal as she turned it in her hands. "All you need to do is look into the mirror." She instructed, taking a hold of his hand so she wouldn't lose him when they arrived.

Dick frowned at the weird instructions, but followed them anyway. One moment he was in the room, the next, he was in a weird dimension with a black sky and floating rocks. "Where are we?" He breathed.

"Nevermore." She answered calmly, letting go of his hand and smiling softly when she looked around.

"Oh would you _stop_ calling this place that?! It makes it seem so dark and gloomy!" A cheery but annoyed voice hissed from behind them.

Both heroes turned around to see a girl who looked _exactly_ like Raven in a pink cloak. She shot a wink at the half-demon before rushing to tackle Dick in a hug.

"I think this is the _first_ time she allowed you to visit! Isn't that fun? Welcome to Raven's mind!"

His eyes shot to his 'wife', discomfort clear in them. Raven sighed.

"Happy, let go of him." She ordered, her tone a bit tired.

Happy huffed but listened anyway, she shot one last wink at Dick before turning to face Raven. "Awww! But Rae! You _never_ allow me to play!"

Raven coughed and ducked her head to cover her face with her hair, hiding her blush. Now she was glad she let her hair grow out. "You've been hanging out too much with Affection." She decided, the pink emoticlone just giggled.

Affection- like Timid -was a mix of several emoticlones. But while Timid was made of Fear, Sadness and Regret, Affection was all Lust, Love, Platonic Love etc. Somehow all of those got mixed together and put into one emoticlone named Affection, which was sometimes a bad thing and sometimes a good thing. Now it was a good thing, if that didn't happen and Happy managed to get alone with Lust, Raven might as well sink through the ground from embarrassment. Lust had _no_ filer or shame It was horrible.

"Where's Knowledge?"

Happy pouted. "You're _always_ looking for her! It's as if you love her more than us!" She whined.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I can't speak to Affection because she only talks about boys, which is frustrating; Lazy sleeps all the time; Timid is too sensitive; Brave is much to wild to have a conversation with, she can't sit still; Rage isn't an option for obvious reasons." Happy shuddered at the mention of the red emoticlone. "And you are _much_ too childish and hyperactive to talk to. So _of course_ I always talk to Knowledge because she knows how to keep a level head."

Happy pouted but sighed, figuring the half-demon was right. "Fine, but you can't blame us. We're emotions, of course we're dramatic! It wouldn't hurt to talk to us once in a while though."

Raven looked away, hating the feeling of guilt she got.

"Knowledge is in her realm by the way." Happy smiled and turned to Dick. "Goodbye!" She ran away, making airplane sounds as she spread her arms wide to mimic a flying airplane.

At her husband's questioning gaze, Raven just shook her head. "She's living the childhood I never got to have, don't worry about it, just move on."

They walked for a few minutes, Raven answering the occasional question he threw at her. That stopped when they entered a dark and sad place and a small, hesitant voice called. "Raven?"

The half-demon tensed but turned around anyway. "Timid?" She called out.

A grey emoticlone appeared from behind a rock, her head bowed as she made her way towards the 'couple'. "I think Rage is breaking free," she informed, seemingly on the brink of tears at the mention of the red emoticlone that scared her to death.

" _Trying_ to." Raven corrected.

Timid nodded and glanced at Dick, quickly looking away when his eyes set on her. "Still doesn't remember?" She whimpered.

"Working on it, don't worry."

Timid nodded. "You know the way." She disappeared.

The rest of the way, Dick couldn't keep his eyes off Raven, wondering if she really was as sad as Timid made her look like.

Finally, he decided to say something. "Are you really-"

"You should know that since all of them are raw emotions, they are a bit dramatic. What you saw from Timid does not mean I'm like that." Raven explained without looking back.

They passed Lazy and Brave on their way to the yellow emoticlone; the orange emoticlone was asleep, as always while the dark green emoticlone was too busy jumping from rock to rock to notice the two heroes. Raven made sure to stay clear of Rage's realm, despite being locked in a cage, the red emoticlone was still powerful when someone entered her home.

And luckily for the half-demon, they didn't see Affection anywhere.

A yellow emoticlone with big circular glasses appeared in front of them, a closed book in her right hand. "Raven, Dick." She greeted formally, a slight redness on her pale cheeks when she greeted the former Boy Wonder.

Dick seemed to be neglected completely as the two entered a deep conversation. Raven explaining her plan, a plan Knowledge seemed to approve a great deal.

The yellow emoticlone let them to a library, both girls ignoring the questions of the male hero for a moment. He only stopped talking when Knowledge waved goodbye and Raven dragged him through a portal inside the library.

He was in awe as he saw each and every single one of her memories; her time with her father and six brothers (the way she was treated angered him greatly), her escape to Earth, the first time she met him and everything that happened from that moment onward.

It seemed that with each memory he saw, a lock inside his mind broke, the soft clicking sound a minor annoyance as he saw each and every thing he missed from the four years. He smiled and looked down at his unsuspecting wife, he'd act as if he still didn't remember a thing until she decided she wanted to go home; she was actually having fun, he could see it.

* * *

Raven gasped when they reappeared back into the room, the amount of energy she used taking a toll on her. She regained her breathing quickly; not that it helped, she would soon be breathless again as Dick pushed her down on the bed and didn't hesitate to kiss her fully on the lips, returning what he missed earlier.

She kissed him back at first, loving the feeling of his lips against hers; a feeling she had to miss during the time he was in a coma. But she quickly regained her senses and finally managed to push him away, forgetting how damn strong he was for a human.

"What are you doing?" She managed to gasp out.

He responded by taking her hands and trapping them above her head, placing a couple light kisses on her neck before pulling away; letting her hands go at the same time. "Kissing my wife, something I haven't done in a _long_ time. Are you complaining?" He smirked.

She blinked in surprise. "You remember?"

He grinned. "I remembered a while back actually, but decided to keep quiet-"

Raven pulled him down and kissed him hard, allowing Happy, Affection and Brave to take over. (She had learned early on that those three were a deadly combination, but frankly, she didn't care at that moment.)

Dick pulled away after the kiss got a little more heated. "Rae, I think we should stop now; you're too tired for _that_ don't you think?"

She didn't miss the darkening of his eyes and the way his voice was strained, but she decided not to comment on it and just nodded; getting up from the bed and making her way to their room, him following closely.

Raven went to sleep peacefully that night.


	11. Distraction

_**I...just read a really disturbing book, but the worst part is...I loved it. Lord help me.**_

* * *

 **Distraction**

"You know, you really don't need to-"

"Stop."

"But it isn't necessary-"

"I'm warning you."

"It's-"

"Richard Grayson, I swear if you don't stop trying to run I _will_ send you to another dimension long enough for you to lose the little sanity you still have left."

"You're mean."

Raven tried to hide her smile when Robin actually _pouted_ and sat back down on the couch. He had been late night patrolling again, and come back to the tower with little to no injuries; however, there was a deep scratch on his arm that needed to be treated or else it could get infected. Problem was, her 'fearless leader' wasn't so fearless after all; he wasn't all too fond of the disinfectant, mostly the burning feeling it brought.

"It won't hurt _that_ much, calm down." She assured, after cleaning the wound with water, her amethyst eyes shot up to see him still pouting, maskless eyes refusing to look at her.

"That was the same thing Joker told me, before kicking me off a building."

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. "You are such a little kid, you know that? And do I look like the Joker to you?"

His eyes _finally_ set on her...with a glare. "I am _not_ a little kid; mind you."

"You're acting like one!"

"I just don't like the burning feeling of the disinfectant!" He protested.

Raven closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Robin, you've taken hits from top criminals, been shot at, thrown of a building, been cut, been _tortured by the damn Joker for God's sake!_ And a little burning from the medicine scares you?" Her voice was full of disbelief by the end of that sentence.

He snorted. "It isn't medicine; it's pure evil."

"As far as the people at Azarath know, _I'm_ pure evil." She stated flatly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're the cute kind of evil, you don't count." He said simply, as if it was the most normal and logical thing in the world.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm flattered I have your approval."

"I know, my approval means so much!" He returned her sarcasm twice as hard, blue eyes locked on her, just _waiting_ for her next move.

Raven rolled her eyes, wondering just _how_ her boyfriend went from a complete badass (she never said that), to a crybaby who flinched at each and every sound.

"Listen, it's either this or I use my powers to heal you."

He shook his head. "No, you're already weakened from turning into your soul-self earlier."

"Then don't make such a big deal about the disinfectant!"

"Don't make such a big deal about a minor wound!"

"Are we really having this argument again? If you think something is minor, then it's _definitely_ not!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Robin, you thought a _gunshot wound_ was minor!" She pulled away from him, eyes looking at him in disbelief.

He rolled his eyes. " _It was!_ Like you said, I've been _tortured_ before, a gunshot wound is nothing."

"If that's true, then why can't you just let me put on the disinfectant?"

"Because it's unnecessary!"

"Robin."

"Yes?"

"I already put it on minutes ago."

Robin blinked in surprise, he looked down at his arm, seeing it already bandaged. He frowned and looked up. "When did you-"

Her eyes glowed white and the first aid kid got put back in the cabinet. When her eyes went back to normal, she smiled and shot him a wink. "About the time you started rambling about how medicine was evil." She shrugged.

"You're fast, you know that?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, her eyelids lowering a little from the lack of sleep. "And you didn't feel anything, did you?"

He looked away, a bit sheepish. "It's because you were distracting me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go to sleep now? Arguing with you is a little tiring."

A pause.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when I said you were a cute kind of evil?"

"Yes."

"Forget that, you're still cute, but cunning."

She leaned forward and placed a short kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, you're so nice!" She got up from the couch, floating towards the door. "I'd better get some sleep if I'm planning to survive through Beast Boy's nagging tomorrow."

With that, she left him there as she disappeared towards her room.


	12. Mother

_**It's 0:30, I can't sleep, but I seriously need to because my birthday in a few days and I can't have my messed up sleeping schedule standing in the way. But I just know that I can't sleep with this stuck in my head, so I have to. #CreativityProblems #HelpMe**_

* * *

 **Mother**

Mother's Day and Father's Day were sad days for the Titans.

Starfire's, Cyborg's, Beast Boy's and Robin's parents were dead. Raven's father tried to take over the world and she hardly knew her mother, so as wrong as this may seem, even if they were dead (she actually _wished_ that was the case with Trigon) she didn't really have much to grief about.

However, those two days seemed to be the hardest for Beast Boy and Robin.

Both Titans had witnessed their parents' death, Robin watched them fall from the trapeze, while Beast Boy watched them fall down the waterfall and crash. What made it worse was the feeling that they could've done something to stop it, if the changeling had trained his powers a lot more, he could've easily shifted into a whale or something and saved them. While Robin could've told someone about the conversation he heard between Jack Haly and Tony Zucco, not to mention the suspicious things he heard right before his parents' act.

But it was too late for those things now.

Both boys had a different way of coping with it. Beast Boy would be quieter than usually and visibly be a little distracted, and when they were in the tower, he refused to come out of his room until the day was over.

And Robin went out.

The moment the calendar marked either Mother's or Father's Day, Robin could be found for a split second in the garage before driving away on his motorcycle.

The Titans feared for their leader's life on those days.

He was reckless, made sharp turns, weaved in between driving vehicles, nearly hit trees or poles while driving and just _narrowly_ avoided getting hit. It was almost as if he _wanted_ to crash.

And if the Titan's alarm happened to go of on those days, the poor villain that tripped it would see stars, and not the good kind.

Robin seemed to channel his sadness into anger, and criminals were a good way for him to take all that anger out. It was rare for him not at least knock out a couple of teeth in that state. When the job was done and it was time for the Titans to go home, he wouldn't go with them, he'd just jump on the R-Cycle and disappear again.

It was up to Raven to find him, always.

The Titans didn't even ask anymore, they'd just shoot one pleading look at Raven and she'd know enough. It was easy to track him down because of the bond, so that was no problem.

The half-demon always stuck to the shadows, blending into the darkness and watching the Boy Wonder from a distance to make sure he didn't get himself killed. She wasn't sure if he knew she was there or not, if he did know, he made no sign of showing it.

Today was Mother's Day, and it was bad, _really bad._

He had woken up that day, wished Beast Boy good luck, (it had become a habit of the two, wishing each other good luck on those days as they were the only ones who understood the pain of watching loved ones die) and disappeared out the door. The R-Cycle revving loud enough for the Titans to hear inside the tower.

After five hours passed and the alarm still hadn't gone off, Raven decided to track her leader down. There weren't going to be any villains that he could take out his anger on, so it was better to play it safe.

He probably sensed her, because the moment she found him, he made a sharp U-turn and headed back to the tower, locking himself in his room afterwards.

It was silent at first, Raven was reading a book in one of the corners of the couch, Beast Boy was in his room, Starfire was playing with Silkie, seemingly distracted while Cyborg played video games on the screen.

But when they could hear things crashing and breaking, they knew enough.

Starfire jumped and nearly dropped Silkie while Raven just cringed. Cyborg seemed completely unaffected, having learned early on not to question the weird things happening in the tower to remain sane.

Raven sighed and dropped her book on the couch, her body being completely engulfed in black energy before she disappeared from the room.

She reappeared in front of his room, silence filling the room when he sensed her in front of her door. She silently counted to ten to give him some time to breath before knocking on the door and waiting patiently for the Boy Wonder.

She could hear his voice, muttering to the computer for the mechanical doors to open and stating his code when needed. Raven calmly stepped in when the door opened and promptly ignored his desk that was lying on its side on the floor. All the papers that were once stacked neatly on top of it were scattered all over the floor, the information board with everything about Slade was flipped over so hard it nearly broke, judging from the slight crack it had.

His room was a complete chaos.

She remained silent as she went to sit beside him on his bed, she just calmly leaned back and let gravity do its job as her back hit the mattress, the bed bouncing a little from the force. Raven silently counted the seconds as she stared at the ceiling, even if half of her attention was still focused on him; he had a picture in his hand and was staring at it, she couldn't see what the picture was, but she could make a pretty good guess.

She tensed for a moment when Robin mimicked her actions, but relaxed soon after. They stayed in silence for a few minutes more, until he opened his mouth and decided to speak, his eyes either on the ceiling or on the picture; she wasn't sure because of the mask.

"My mother used to call me 'Little Robin' because I reminded her of a bird whenever I was on the trapeze; she said it looked like I was flying, that I deserved the title of being a Flying Grayson just as much as they did."

Raven scoffed at the irony of the nickname. "Either Batman has been stalking you since birth and gave your mother the idea for the nickname, or she had psychic powers of some sort. No way was it a coincidence." She stated dryly, although both of them knew it was her way of lightening up the mood.

Her attempt worked as a chuckle escaped his lips. "I think I'd have known if a man dressed like a giant bat was stalking me."

"He's _Batman,_ don't forget that."

"There's no way Bruce would let me forget that." Robin scoffed.

He leaned a bit closer to her, allowing her to see the picture he kept hidden from his teammates at all times; it contained his identity, and until the day he was going to tell the rest of the Titans who he _really_ was arrived, he planned on keeping it hidden.

It was a picture containing three people; a black haired boy- no older than ten -with blue eyes hanging upside down from a trapeze, his legs being the only thing keeping him from falling as he smiled a goofy but cute smile and waved at the camera.

This, was obviously Dick Grayson; Robin.

On one side of him, there was a man who looked like an exact copy of the boy, just a much older version. He was smiling, not a ridiculous smile like his son, but a happy one.

On the other side of the boy was a beautiful woman with black hair; her smile a little uneasy as she stared worriedly at the dangerous act her son was doing.

"She'd always worry about me," Robin explained after seeing Raven's confused stare. "Worried that I'd fall and break something, that I'd lose my balance, those kind of things." He flinched a little as the irony of his words hit him, but quickly covered it up by continuing, despite knowing that the half-demon noticed. "But my father would always tell her to relax; that I was a Grayson through and through, I could keep my balance. It calmed her down a bit, but not completely, mother instinct, I guess." He shrugged.

Raven could definitely believe that, she had felt that when Timmy, Teether and Melvin got themselves in danger. She could also remember the _very_ rare times Arella actually seemed to care about her when she was younger. Every woman had that instinct, whether they liked it or not.

She absentmindedly began running her fingers through his still damp hair as he kept talking about his mother, he had taken a short shower before locking himself in his room, removing all the gel from his normally spiky hair and causing it to lay messily on his head.

He was a lot calmer than before; that part was obvious, but he needed to talk, needed to get everything out of his system. If he kept it all bottled up, who knew what he'd be in state to do if it exploded and he snapped.

He kept talking and talking, telling stories about his mother, some fun and some sad. Basically everything he remembered from the twelve years he spent with her before both parents died.

She knew to keep silent and just let him talk and this situation, occasionally throwing in a comment or two to keep him going, her fingers never stopping running through his hair, it calmed him, she knew, she could tell.

This had happened before on Father's Day, the events mirroring this day almost exactly, the only difference was that he was telling stories about his father then instead of his mother; Raven wondered what he'd be telling her next time.

When he was done talking, it was already late. Raven's eyes turned white and the desk set itself upright again, despite her leader's protests.

The papers set itself on the desk, although she didn't stack them in the right order, deciding to leave that job to him. The picture frame he was holding gently got pulled from his hands and put in the drawer that was (usually) always locked as he peeled his mask off, revealing the pretty blue eyes she managed to fall in love with.

She stayed with him that night, to reassure herself more than him; she simply thought he was too unstable to be alone.


	13. Death

_**It's my birthday!**_

* * *

 **Death**

It was Victor Zasz, one of the most dangerous villains from Gotham. Somehow, he had ended up in Jump City, and had an urge to start scarring his own body again, so he _had_ to kill a couple of people to do that. *****

Robin had warned the Titans not to go off on their own, that they had to stick together. Zasz was a dangerous criminal, having come close to even killing _Batman_ at one point.

However, Raven had gone anyway.

Something was bothering her quite a lot one night, so she decided to go to the roof to get some fresh air, pretty content with watching the moon shine brightly over the city.

All the happiness faded when she heard a woman scream.

Raven hadn't hesitated to jump down and fly over to the sound, finding a woman, cowering on the ground. With a bald shirtless man standing over her with a knife, multiple scars scratched onto his body, one of the scars was still bleeding; as if it had just been carved into his skin as he grinned down at his next kill with crazed eyes.

The half-demon shifted into her soul-self and flew towards the woman, covering her body with the huge black raven and teleporting her somewhere safe. Not even thinking about the fact that this act alone weakened her a great deal.

She gritted her teeth when she lost her balance and fell, the only thing on her mind that the woman was alive and safe now.

Zasz glared at her, before grinning when he realized _who_ exactly was in front of him; one of the Bird Boy's new team members, this would definitely make an impact on him, and if it hurt him, it would most likely get carried on to the Bat.

"Well, sweetheart," he drawled. Crazed eyes locked on her as he stepped closer. "I already carved a new mark on my skin," he motioned to the bleeding red scar on his chest and shrugged. "So someone has to die or it won't add up." He grinned.

Raven closed her eyes and just waited, knowing that she would die a good death. She saved a life, that's all that mattered.

She didn't scream when the first stab of the knife hit, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

* * *

"Robin, you need to calm down." The emotionless voice of Batman spoke, his hand holding a tight grip on the raging Boy Wonder.

Batman had arrived shortly after Robin had informed him of Victor Zasz being in Jump City. However, the news of Raven's death had hit them at that exact moment.

Beast Boy had ran away, he needed to clear his mind before he snapped and a certain Beast escaped. His inner animals were fighting with each other, not knowing what to do.

Cyborg was beating himself up over this, knowing that he could've done something if he had just _been_ there.

Starfire was crying heavily, the loss of her female best friend hitting the alien hard.

Robin wasn't himself; he was angry and just wanted one thing. _Revenge._

It was a good thing Batman was here, if the Boy Wonder had went, he'd either end up dead or he'd have killed. Both possibilities being something nobody wanted.

"I won't!" Robin yelled, struggling heavily against his mentor and adopted father, cursing himself for being so weak at the same time. "Zasz won't get away with this!"

Starfire and Cyborg didn't know what to think, Robin had a lot of respect for the Batman, and seeing him being so blinded by his anger to actually yell and fight against him shocked them.

Batman just sighed and dragged his son out of the room. "We're going to need a minute." He muttered as only explanation.

When they arrived at Robin's room, the Titan's leader turned around and punched the wall, causing it to crack slightly. He ignored the pain in his hand and practically ripped his mask off his face, furious blue eyes locked on Batman. "You seriously want me to sit here and do nothing while Zasz just killed one of the only people I cared about?!" He yelled, his voice raising with each word he spoke.

Batman just sighed. "We both know how dangerous Zasz is, you wouldn't survive. And even if you did kill him, it would only make you feel worse and I'd have to put you behind bars."

"What? Batman can't take the shame of putting Robin behind bars?!" Robin scoffed.

"No, I can't take the horrible feeling of having to go against my son."

At that moment, Robin knew it wasn't Batman and Robin arguing; but Bruce and Dick.

He growled and sat down on his bed, dropping his head in his hands. "I can't take this anymore Bruce, my parents, Jason, Barbara, and now Raven too?!"

Batman took off the cowl and crouched down beside him. "Barbara is alive," he stated.

Dick looked up, his glare set on Bruce and never breaking eye contact as he spoke. "Yeah, and I didn't know that for two years straight because you kept it hidden from me!"

Bruce didn't even flinch, despite the slight feeling of guilt he felt. "It was for the best."

Dick sighed. "I know."

"Raven was a brave person, she saved someone's life, she died a hero." Bruce said, standing up and placing a hand on Dick's shoulder in comfort.

He looked down, his fists clenched for a moment before going limp. "I know." His voice cracked.

* * *

 _ *** Victor Zasz is basically the meaning of sociopath, he kills for fun and with each kill, he carves a mark on his body. And he has a lot of those, God knows how many kills he made. Anyway, this dude has left a special place left open, he plans to carve that when he kills Batman (as if!)**_


	14. Challenged

_**Do you know how goddamn hard it is to think of names for your characters?! Especially in this situation, the name just had to sound awesome or have a deeper meaning!**_

* * *

 **Challenged**

"Mary, would you quit jumping?" Dick laughed.

His five year old daughter stopped and pouted, looking up at him with big blue eyes. "Sorry, daddy, I'm just so esc- ecs- ex-"

"Excited?" He corrected, smiling as his daughter stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. She just never could get it right!

Despite being named after Dick's mother, Mary was _nothing_ like her. She looked almost exactly like her mother; violet hair, pale skin. The only thing she had from him was his blue eyes, and although she got teased sometimes because of her hair, she proved to be quiet the spitfire (like her dad, her sarcasm and witty remarks definitely came from him, although Raven definitely could be sassy at times) when needed.

She could be calm and collected, like Raven, but most of the time she was a bouncing ball of energy.

They were at the carnival, Raven hadn't gone with them; she had promised Starfire to go patrolling with her.

While Dick and Raven had moved on from the Titans, it didn't mean they dropped their hero career. They just toned it down a bit because of Mary. Besides, Raven knew her husband couldn't live without going out at night and saving people, it was just who he was; although he switched from being Robin to taking a new identity as Nightwing.

Cyborg had joined the Justice League, leaving Starfire and Beast Boy as the only Titans. However, Titans East had taken up their offer and moved to Jump City, with Beast Boy as the new Titans leader. Which he was surprisingly good at.

But that day had been a team mission, and the numbers were uneven, so Starfire had asked Raven to go with her; which the half-demon agreed to. She had to admit, she missed being a constant hero sometimes.

Which ended with Dick taking their daughter to the carnival so she wouldn't sit around all day waiting for her mother to come home so she could practice with her powers. (Another thing she had from Raven, although she was almost as agile as her father, which was both a good and a bad thing.)

When Mary spotted a huge fluffy panda as the top prize for one of the games, she squealed and asked her dad to try and win it for her.

It was almost impossible to most people; you had to throw a ninja star straight at the center of the target, from twenty feet away.

It was quite easy for Dick though, he had been trained by Batman himself and spent most of his life throwing bird-a-rangs and explosive discs at villains; he still did.

Besides, he liked a challenge.

So when he heard all of the people coming to watch to see if he could actually do it, he smirked, especially when they openly displayed their doubts.

He could hear Mary talking to another kid, said kid saying that he could never do it. Dick bit his tongue, forcing himself to keep his mouth shut. He simply calculated how hard he needed to throw, if he needed to flick his wrist, at which speed etc.

He'd prove them wrong.

He flinched when he heard his five year old daughter reply with a little more force than needed, glad that her powers weren't connected with her emotions, like her mother's were. If that was the case, multiple things would've exploded by now.

Dick twirled the ninja star one time in his hand, before throwing it; the smirk never leaving his face as it hit the center of the target, the object shaking a bit from the impact.

Mary giggled when Dick crouched down and handed her the panda, jumping into her father's arms soon after.

He chuckled when his daughter turned to face the kid, sticking her tongue out when she saw the surprised look on their face. She said that her father could do it, she had faith in him, uncle Bruce had told her many stories about her dad's time as Robin and all the amazing things he could do, she also heard amazing stories about what he was currently doing as Nightwing. She knew that throwing a simple ninja star would be easy.

As he walked away, he took out his phone to call his wife; she answered on the first ring.

 _"I'm on my way home."_ She stated.

He figured, he could hear the sound of the air rushing; proving that she was flying.

"I know, could you make some room in Mary's room please?" He glanced at his daughter who was playing contently with the stuffed animal her father won.

Raven sighed. _"What did you get her this time?"_

"Technically, I didn't _get_ her anything, I won something...and it's an oversized panda bear."

 _"Garfield's going to have a heart attack when he sees all the stuffed animals Mary has."_ She joked. He could hear her stop and the sound of a door opening, she was already home.

"Yeah, well, he'll have to get over it."


	15. Annoying

_**Listening to music while writing is a bad idea, I keep accidentally writing the lyrics down -,-**_

 _ **But I still keep listening...**_

* * *

 **Annoying**

Beast Boy was the annoying one of the Titans.

So imagine Raven's surprise when she found out that her boyfriend could be just as annoying as the green teen. Although he did it quite...differently.

While Raven couldn't really blame Beast Boy (most of the time) for being annoying; it was just his personality. _Robin,_ however, did it on purpose. And he knew it.

The Boy Wonder just knew exactly which buttons to push, he didn't do it often; he wasn't stupid. But that's just the thing that made it worse. With Beast Boy she was prepared, it was just his thing to annoy her to death. Why? She didn't know, she didn't even _want_ to know.

But Robin could be tracking down a criminal one moment; the next, he was asking her stupid questions while she was reading, _on purpose._

She was never prepared for it.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Starfire was in the kitchen making one of her many Tameranian puddings; no sight of Robin.

Now this made Raven pretty suspicious to begin with, she hadn't seen her boyfriend all day, except for when they had to go fight Mad Mod. And this could either mean two things: 1. He was planning something, 2. He was pissed off.

And seeing as she didn't hear anything breaking and Mad Mod didn't almost get killed because Robin decided to take his anger out on him; she guessed it was the former.

So when he entered the room, it was only logical that she was wary. Despite Happy jumping around the moment her eyes set on him. The pink emoticlone was kind of...obsessed with him, because he was 'her source of happiness.'

Raven didn't want to believe that, Love had been hanging out too much with Happy lately. Her judgement couldn't be trusted after spending so much time with the violet emoticlone.

But he just said hi to Starfire, shot Raven a smile and jumped over the couch and took a seat in between Cyborg and Beast Boy after they asked him to join the game. (From what Raven picked up, it was a fighting game. Which meant that the mechanic and green teens were getting their butts kicked, Robin was the best in those kind of games. When she asked where he had found the time to practice with all the hero-stuff he did, he'd just shrug and say: "I have a brother, it's only natural to play these kind of games. And I _have_ to be better because I'm older.")

When he still didn't act suspicious, Raven went back to reading. She was reading a really interesting part, the main characters were trapped by the villain; that same villain that was about to tell them their whole plan. What an idiot.

She jumped when someone playfully poked her side, she was a sensitive person to begin with, but when caught of guard it was even worse and she got scared to death at the same time. And there was _one_ person who knew that.

"Robin!" She hissed. Eyes glowing as Beast Boy fell off the couch laughing and Cyborg just whistled while he beat the green changeling's character senseless. Starfire just covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles, she sobered up quickly and continued her 'cooking'.

"What?" The Boy Wonder said, looking at her innocently. _Right,_ if he was innocent than she was a damn _Angel_ instead of a Demon.

Before she could say anything else though, he had quickly pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips before leaving the room and leaving her confused and flustered.

Starfire smiled. "Friend Raven, you and Friend Robin are of the most cute!"

"We're not," the half-demon grumbled, pulling her hood up to hide her blush and lifting a glass of water from the table with her powers. She dropped the contents of the glass on a still laughing Beast Boy, causing the changeling to stop and glare at her. Although his attention quickly switched when he heard that Cyborg's character won.

"Dude! That's cheating!" He protested, Cyborg just shrugged.

"How did he sneak up on me anyway? Wasn't he playing video games with you two?" Raven questioned, cringing when Beast Boy shifted into a dog and shook his fur wildly to get the water out. Although he may have done it on purpose to get back at her.

"Beat our asses a while ago," Cyborg grumbled, not to happy about losing to the Titan's leader. Was there something he _wasn't_ good at? He was the Boy Wonder but _damn,_ it wasn't natural. Sometimes the Titans wondered if he was lying about being human, some of the things he did were simply impossible.

But then again, he was trained by _Batman._

* * *

They were in his room, her sitting quietly on his bed with a book while he was typing away on his laptop, researching a villain that suddenly showed up in Jump City.

Raven frowned, not being able to focus on her book as a certain thought ran through her mind. So to get it out of her mind, she decided to just ask.

"Hey, Robin?" She closed her book and placed it on her lap.

"Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes at the lack of response. "Why do you like to keep annoying me?" She blurted.

Robin's fingers froze on the keyboard, a small smile on his face as he thought about her words. He shut the laptop and went to sit in front of her on the bed, his head tilted slightly to the side as the smile never left.

Raven blushed, his stare making her a bit uncomfortable as she pulled her hood up to cover her face. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at you," he said simply, causing her blush to deepen.

"Just answer the question, Boy Blunder!" She scowled.

He chuckled and pushed her hood back down before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, it didn't even last a second, but it was enough to set Raven's face on fire.

It really wasn't fair that he had this kind of effect on her.

"It's because you're cute when you're annoyed or flustered." He answered, before getting up and going back to his research. Leaving her to wonder what the hell just happened.


	16. Vengeance

_**So...I just watched The Batman season 4 episode 1, and I decided that Zucco got off WAY too easy for killing Rob's parents. That's where I come in to make his life worse, ah, the power of a fanfiction writer. *sly grin***_

* * *

 **Vengeance**

Haly's Circus was a really well known place before the...incident. There was one in every city, even though the main one traveled from city to city because it was simply the best.

There was also one in Jump City, but it was abandoned after the Flying Graysons' accident; all of the circuses were.

Every time the Titans passed by the old building, Raven could feel strong emotions coming from her leader. Anger, sadness, regret, hate. She knew why; he grew up in the circus, he was part of the Flying Graysons, he watched his parents fall to their deaths during their performance in Gotham.

And the man who had caused that was currently terrorizing a small antique business with his 'family'.

Robin got off the R-Cycle and was about to run into the building when they arrived, but Raven pulled him back and motioned for the others to keep going.

"Behave yourself," she said. Her eyes locked on his face, showing that she was dead serious. (When wasn't she?)

His breath hitched when he realized what she meant, he didn't know if he should be angry or grateful, so he just nodded and ran in.

The mob boss grinned when he saw Robin, recognizing the Boy Wonder from when he was younger, _a lot_ younger. "Looks like the kid's got a new family, what? Didn't it work out with Batman?"

Robin clenched his fist at the mention of 'family'. He knew the criminal meant Batman with that, but it felt like he was referring to his parents, even if he didn't know that he killed Robin's parents.

So Robin simply yelled 'Titans GO!' and sooner than he had imagined, Tony Zucco and his 'family' were being escorted into a police van.

Raven shot him one of her rare smiles, her way of telling him she was happy he kept his cool.

* * *

Robin walked into the living room, the others were playing volleyball on the roof, he had even gotten Raven to play with them. The only reason he wasn't with them now was because he wanted to check something, he simply _needed_ to know if Zucco got put behind bars by now.

He switched on the news, frowning when he saw the police van had stopped in the middle of the road because of a flat tire. Probably drove over a pointy rock or something.

But because of this, a lot of reporters thought they could get a couple of answers out of the criminals for their new headlines.

 _"This is Vicki Vale, live at the scene."_

Robin rolled his eyes, it was as if Vicki Vale was everywhere she could get the latest gossip. He watched as she managed to slip towards the tied up criminals without the cops knowing, either the cops were really stupid, or she was really stealthy.

 _"Mr. Zucco, do you admit to killing two of the three Flying Graysons seven years ago?"_ She blurted.

Robin froze, all the memories coming back to him because of that sentence. Suddenly he was a ten year old boy again, watching the fear in his parents' eyes as they fell to their deaths on the trapeze.

Tony grinned and his eyes snapped to the camera. _"Yes, and I regret nothin'. They should have listened, they got what was comin' for them."_

Robin's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. His decision was quickly made and he walked out of the room.

* * *

"He ain't here," Cyborg called through his communicator when he entered the living room.

When Robin hadn't come back to the roof after about twenty minutes, the others decided to go check on him. But he was nowhere to be seen, so now they were searching the whole tower for him.

Beast Boy walked into the living room, a frown on his face. "He isn't in the gym."

"Or in the Bird Cage of Justice." Starfire said when she flew in.

Raven appeared behind Cyborg and lowered her hood. "He isn't in his room either."

Her eyes focused on the TV screen, her blood ran cold when she saw the live image of the police van driving, the tire had been fixed a while ago.

"Oh no," she breathed, realizing what the Titans leader was about to do. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

Before the others could realize what was happening, she had teleported them to the scene.

They appeared beside the van, the cops were clearly freaking out. Raven scanned the scene with her eyes, the criminals were still tied up but...Tony was missing, and there was a huge hole on the roof of the van.

"What happened?" She asked the officer standing closest to her.

The man was clearly a bit shaken up, but he cleared his throat and tried to look professional. "We were driving, but there was a sudden explosion, so we stopped. Me and my partner got out of the van to see that on the roof." He pointed to the man sized hole on the roof of the van.

"Before we knew it, a...shadow jumped out with Zucco, we couldn't see anything, just Zucco struggling as the figure dragged him away. From his reaction and the reaction of the other thugs, it wasn't an escape mission."

Raven glanced at the criminals, they were _terrified._ This was bad, very bad.

"We've got to find him!" Beast Boy spoke up. Raven silently agreed, scared of what Robin could do in this state.

As the officer left, Cyborg looked at something on his arm. "I tracked down his communicator, he's in...Haly's Circus."

Raven could feel the confusion of all the Titans, they didn't know Robin's past, they couldn't imagine why their leader would do something like this. That didn't really matter right now, all they had to focus on now was finding Robin and Tony. She didn't trust him right now, she had seen him angry when someone hurt _her,_ he nearly killed someone when they managed to fatally harm her.

Tony Zucco had _actually_ killed his _parents._ She was sure Robin could repay the favor.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, stay on the ground and get to the place. Starfire, you're with me. Let's go." She called, lifting herself high into the air.

The other three Titans nodded and followed Robin's second in command's orders. Starfire mimicked Raven's actions and flew up, her worried green eyes scanning the whole area as they made their way to the circus.

* * *

"We need to stay silent, we won't be able to get him if he hears us." Raven whispered.

If Robin heard them coming, it would take him seconds to get Tony and go somewhere else. He was trained by Batman, he knew how to be stealthy and quick at the same time.

They managed to get in and hide behind a wall of empty boxes.

Robin was there, standing on the place trapeze swingers would be before they would perform. A bruised and beaten Tony Zucco was sitting at his feet, hands tied behind his back and face caked with a mix of dried and wet blood and tears.

"Wh-what are you doing thi-this for?" He stuttered.

Robin glared down at him, his voice cold as he spoke. "For ruining a young boy's life." He hissed, before kicking him off the platform.

Tony screamed, but the Titans did nothing, Raven told them to wait, and if Robin really was going to kill the criminal, _then_ they would step in.

They watched as Robin jumped down and shot his grappling hook, catching the mob boss and landing on the other platform.

He grabbed Tony's collar and dragged him towards the edge again as he spoke. "Hundreds of families have been destroyed because of your selfishness and greed. I promised a kid to get back at you for killing his parents."

"W-which o-one?" Tony stuttered, his face going paler and paler the closer they got to the edge.

Robin gritted his teeth and held the criminal over the edge. Which one? This meant that he had ruined the life of more children?!

"Figure it out," he hissed.

He dropped him.

When Robin didn't make a move to save Tony, Raven decided it was time to step in.

Beast Boy shifted into a tiger and caught the criminal by the collar with his teeth before placing him on the ground and allowing Raven to cage the traumatized mob boss in a ball of black energy. She flinched when he passed out, Robin did some serious damage.

Robin stared at his team, a confused look on his face. Starfire used the distraction and flew up, wrapping her arms around her leader's chest and lowering them to the ground, Cyborg's Sonic Cannon aimed on the Boy Wonder the whole time.

As Starfire put Robin on his feet and let go, he frowned. "Guys? What's going on?"

"Friend Robin, we cannot allow you to do the killing of this man." Starfire muttered, her voice a bit sad from having to go against her friend.

This seemed to confuse him even more. "Kill?" His masked eyes locked on Raven's emotionless face and he froze as he understood.

She looked away, thankful that she couldn't see his eyes. She just _knew_ that they were filled with hurt at the moment.

"I...wasn't going to kill-"

"You dropped him from that high up! That's an instant kill!" Beast Boy shrieked. "Why are you doing this? I know he did a lot of bad things, but he did nothing that deserved this!"

Robin clenched his fist, having a sudden urge to punch the green changeling for that comment. But then he reminded himself that his teammates (excluding Raven) knew nothing about his past and that he couldn't blame them for thinking like this.

"Listen," he sighed. "Batman has _one_ rule that me, Batgirl and _him_ had to follow. Don't kill. And I have no intention of breaking that rule."

"Yeah, well, you have a habit of even breakin' your _own_ rules when you lose your temper. What stops you from breaking Batman's?" Cyborg asked.

Robin frowned as he realized something, he hid the fact that he was hurt and just kept a straight face as he talked. "You really don't trust me when I'm like this, do you?"

Each Titan looked away, feeling really uncomfortable with having to admit that fact.

"Raven?" He asked.

The half-demon almost cursed, he asked her on purpose. "You're...not yourself when you're angry." She stated carefully.

The Boy Wonder sighed and got something from his belt, rolling his eyes when Cyborg readied his cannon, Beast Boy shifted into a rhino, Starfire lit up her starbolts and Raven's eyes started to glow white.

He couldn't blame them though, he had proven before that he could beat them all. (Even if it was against his will, he blamed Slade for that one.)

"I wouldn't have let him die," he stated firmly. "Look."

Robin the disc on the ground and backed away as it exploded and ice began to spread. "The ice would've broken his fall." He explained.

"It would also have broken his back," Beast Boy muttered.

He shrugged. "A minor issue for all the things he's done," his voice hardened at the end and his head tilted to the side. Raven just _knew_ that his eyes were locked on her, it was clearly aimed at her, she knew what he meant with 'all the things he's done'.

"Friend, please, why are you doing this?" Starfire pleaded.

Robin scowled. "Personal reasons, Starfire."

"I think we deserve to know why our friend and _leader_ decided to go bad." Cyborg said, finally lowering his cannon when he realized Robin really wasn't going to do anything.

The Boy Wonder froze, not knowing what to do, for once. He definitely wasn't going to tell them the truth, it wasn't that he didn't trust the Titans, they had been a team for years now. If it was up to him, he would've told them his identity already, especially when all of them told each other their real names.

But Bruce wasn't as trusting, which was understandable. If the Titans knew his identity it wasn't that hard to figure out who Batman really was. The Dark Knight would kill him if he told, he wasn't all too happy about Raven knowing either. Robin had gotten a seriously long lecture when his father found out, he was actually surprised Batman didn't come to Jump and made him spar with him.

Batman's definition of sparring wasn't really fun. It basically meant 'kicking your ass until you're strong enough to take me down.' Which was almost impossible to do.

Robin had managed to win from his mentor one time, but after that, never again. Apparently, Batman had been holding back until that moment; after that, he went full out when 'sparring' against Robin.

"I...made a promise to a young boy, Zucco killed his parents, and I promised the him I'd make sure the low-life got what was coming for him. And I like to keep that promise." He stated.

It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

Robin _had_ promised to himself that he would get back at Tony Zucco. He wanted the man dead, but after Batman took him in, he decided he couldn't do that. It was the wrong thing to do, and Bruce would be really disappointed, Robin was sure his parents wouldn't have wanted it either.

So killing wasn't an option, but that didn't mean he couldn't inflict lots of pain on the criminal, and now was his chance.

Hell, he probably would've let it go and simply let Tony get taken by the cops. But after he made that comment on the news, Robin just _had_ to break him out and do things _his_ way.

He was pretty sure this wasn't what Batman had in mind when he gave Robin the explosive gel...or maybe it was, the man was prepared for _everything._

Before anyone could say anything else, the police sirens could be heard and Robin shrugged. "Why don't we get Zucco to the police?"

They walked out of the old building; Raven carrying Tony with her magic. She tensed when Robin passed her; he leaned down, his lips to her ear. "We need to talk," he breathed, before continuing to walk.

* * *

"You seriously didn't trust me?!" He hissed after the door to his room shut. The walls were sound proof, he didn't have to worry about the others hearing them arguing.

"Can you blame me? You nearly killed Madam Rouge when she tortured me!" She countered.

Robin rolled his eyes. "That has nothing to do with this."

"Yes it does!" Raven said, her voice raising as she lost control of her temper. She didn't have to worry anymore about blowing things up, which was a good thing or else Robin's whole room would've been destroyed by now. "I'm just me, they were your parents! If you're like that with Madam for hurting me, than let alone Zucco!"

She had a point there.

Robin sighed and closed his eyes, silently counting to ten before taking a step forward. "First of all, you're not just you. You're _amazing_ and I could write down a whole damn list of all the reasons why. Second of all, I. Can. Handle. It."

She groaned. "You're so damn stubborn, you know that? You were obsessed with catching Slade, you're scary as hell when someone hurts me fatally, you're unpredictable. _Excuse me_ for thinking that you were going to kill Zucco for taking your parents from you!"

He flinched but quickly covered it up. "I'm many things, Raven. But I'm _not a killer."_

"As far as I know, you weren't a sadist either." She hissed, her head tilted slightly so that she could look up at him as they stood toe to toe.

The room was silent, the tension could be cut by a knife.

Robin growled and turned away, running his gloved hands through his hair as he sat down on his bed and took his mask off. "Am I really that unstable?" He asked, his voice small.

Raven hesitated, but nodded.

She watched as he groaned and placed his head in his hands, trying to figure out when exactly he allowed to his anger to get the best of him.

If Jason was here, he'd have called him a hypocrite. Dick always used to tell him to control his anger, and what was he doing now? It definitely wasn't controlling his anger.

Raven sighed and sat down beside him. "Look, I'm sorry that I judged you that quickly. I should've contacted you first, but-"

"I know," he cut her off and looked up, shooting her a smile. "I'm sorry too."


	17. Jealousy

_**I've always loved the friendship between Robin and KF, and after watching Young Justice, it just grew. So I just had to put it in the story.**_

* * *

 **Jealousy**

Robin had no reason to be jealous.

Raven was just his best friend, it wasn't as if they were together or something. So what if she and Starfire were currently acting like lovesick girls the moment they saw Aqualad? Who she liked was none of his business.

Besides, Starfire obviously liked the Atlantean as well, and the Boy Wonder didn't seem to have any kind of problem with that.

So _why_ did he feel so damn angry whenever the half-demon's attention was on Aqualad? It wasn't right, Batman would have his head if he ever found out about this. Robin had already gotten the 'girls are distracting' lecture and he didn't really feel like reliving that experience.

But seriously, did she _need_ to have those glazed over eyes whenever she watched him? And...was she drooling?

After the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated, Beast Boy suggested they throw a party with _all_ the Titans. Robin had thought it was a good idea, and from that point on, Cyborg and Bumblebee had taken over.

The Titans leader had to admit; those two knew how to throw a party.

And although Starfire had gotten distracted by Speedy (she always wanted to learn how to shoot arrows for some reason) Raven wasn't as easily distracted.

The Atlantean was talking to her about his hometown, and she was listening with rapt attention...or she was just pretending to and was staring at him; Robin could never be certain about the half-demon.

The Boy Wonder wanted nothing more than to step in and drag her away for some reason. But he would just look stupid and she'd probably kill him.

His masked eyes caught something that could help him with the situation.

He walked up to the pair and faced Aqualad. "Sorry, Garth. I may need to borrow her for a moment." He 'apologized' before grabbing Raven's hand and dragging her with him.

"Robin, what are you doing?" She hissed, her voice anything but amused.

He flinched and looked back at her. "Sorry, but Jericho is kinda being terrorized by Teether..." He explained a bit lamely.

 _That_ caught Raven's attention rather quickly and she stopped struggling against her leader; allowing him to drag her with him. "I told Melvin to look after Timmy and Teether!" She muttered, but now that she couldn't see the girl and her brother, she was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry, Melvin is helping Timmy look for his blanket." Robin assured her, sensing her worry.

He smiled when she breathed a sigh of relieve, she pulled away from him and hurried to take Teether from a very startled Jericho. (The toddler was sitting on his head as if it was nothing)

He watched as Raven apologized to the silent Titan and carried Teether with her so that he would stop crying.

"Thanks for the heads up," she said as she passed Robin and went to look for the other two kids. This was the _last_ she was leaving the kids alone.

"Need some help?" He asked, smiling.

She just shook her head. "No, I got it. They're probably exhausted right now, it should be easy to get them to sleep."

The Boy Wonder wasn't even surprised when a certain speedster raced by and stopped beside him after Raven had left. After years of being friends with the speedster, he got used to his random appearances.

"You are _the worst_ at hiding your jealousy!" Kid Flash laughed.

Robin nearly choked on his spit. "Wally! What the hell?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes before suddenly appearing before his best friend. "Come on, Dick. For working with Batman almost your whole life; you kinda suck at being subtle." He grinned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Riiight, so you didn't just imagine different ways to kill Aqualad?" The speedster sang.

"Wally!" Robin punched him in the gut, rolling his eyes when his childhood friend just laughed and ran so he was on the other side of the couch, far away from Robin.

The Boy Wonder stayed where he was, he knew he could take down Kid Flash if he wanted to. Wally may be fast; but Robin was stealthy and knew the speedster like the back of his hand.

"I have no reason to imagine killing Garth," he growled.

"Yeah, forgot about your massive crush on Raven?" Kid Flash winked.

Robin's eyes widened and he was quick to silence his best friend. "I should've never told you about that..."

Flash's nephew shrugged. "Even if you didn't, I would've figured it out. I know you, Dick."

"No you don't," Robin scoffed and crossed his arms.

Kid Flash jumped off the couch and speeded towards the Boy Wonder. "You sure about that, Mr. Mathlete?"

Robin cursed.

Kid Flash smirked when he heard Raven's footsteps heading their way; Robin just froze.

"Well," he patted his friend on the back. "Your girlfriend's coming so I better go. But seriously, you should do something; Aquaman's sidekick seems to have a thing for her." With that, he raced away; heading for Jinx.

"They're asleep." Raven breathed, taking a seat on the couch and just looking _adorable_ when she looked up at Robin with big, amethyst eyes.

Robin sat down beside her and was a little surprised when she laid down and placed her head on his lap, one of her arms covering her eyes as she sighed, not caring that there was a party and any of the Titans could walk in any moment.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I take it, it wasn't easy to get them to sleep?"

"No, remind me to kill Beast Boy later; he gave Melvin too much candy and she was on a sugar high. Not to mention I already had a headache from the alcohol earlier." She groaned.

Robin blinked in surprise. "You drank?!"

She shook her head. "Just a shot, Bee made me, she probably mixed a couple of drinks because it was pretty damn strong."

"No, you're just a light drinker."

"Don't make me blast you."

Robin grinned and continued running his fingers through her hair, smiling when she sighed contently. "So...I've been thinking."

"That's usually a bad thing," she commented.

He rolled his eyes but continued talking anyway. "Do you have a thing for Garth?"

Raven removed her arm from her face and looked up at his masked eyes, a smirk on her face; similar to the one she had when they learned Beast Boy's real name. "I never thought I'd say this, but Roy was right; you _are_ jealous."

He froze, wondering just _how_ Speedy knew about this. "Wait, what?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you haven't noticed, Wally and Roy have been hanging out a lot lately, don't you think?"

Robin paled, realization starting to kick in.

"And seeing as Roy is a _terrible_ liar, I got my answers fairly quick. But to answer your question; no, I don't have a thing for Aqualad."

She watched with amused eyes as her best friend stood frozen in place, not quite sure of what he was supposed to do next. She was _so_ using this if he ever said that he knew what to do in any situation...again.

He managed to snap out of it and frowned. "You don't? It's almost like you have heart eyes whenever you're near him."

She blushed, a rare thing for her to do. "I may act emotionless, but I'm still a girl. He's good looking, can you blame me? But then again, so are you..."

"Rae, are you _sure_ you aren't drunk-"

"Forget I said anything; Brave has a tendency to take control whenever I'm exhausted."

"So...you just think he's good looking? That's it?" He clarified.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Robin, that's it. Want me to write it on paper?"

He just smirked. "Good."

Before she knew it, he had leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. Both Titans ignoring the alien princess that happened to fly in at the moment and was squealing at the sight; happy that her friends were 'bonding'.


	18. Love

_**I was actually planning to use Jason in the Rivalry prompt, but then I was like: Nah. I'd probably mess it up.**_

 _ **Also, THIS IS AN AU, Jason got captured and tortured by Joker (Arkham-verse, not comic book) but before he got killed, Batman and Nightwing got there in time. But that experience shifted Jason from hero to anti-hero and he changed from Robin to Red Hood. His relationship with Bruce, Barbara and Dick didn't change; he even grew to see Tim as a brother.**_

 ** _PS: Am I the only one that noticed that most of the guys in the Bat Family have black hair and blue eyes? Damian is the only one who doesn't! He has green eyes._**

* * *

 **Love**

The Titans were fighting some random thugs who tried to rob a bank. And although it went fairly easy, the guns got kind of irritating after a while.

After a while, they decided it wasn't worth it and dropped the bags of money, rushing off into the distance. Nightwing was about to go after them, but after hearing the hostages' cries of help, he and the rest of the Titans decided they were more important.

The four thugs ran into a dark alley, stopping for a moment to catch their breath. "Well, that backfired." One of them said.

Another rolled his eyes. "Thank you, for that completely unnecessary comment, Jerry!"

He scoffed. "You're just jealous because I'm better than you."

Before Jerry could comment, another thug- the 'leader' of the group -stepped in. "Larry, Jerry, quit it! We need to get to the save house and think of a new plan!" He growled.

Jerry and Larry glanced at each other as he left. They glanced at the last member of their group, Bob. "What's got Freddy all grumpy?" Larry asked.

Bob just shrugged and all of them followed Freddy, not knowing that they were being watched.

A man wearing a metallic red hood stepped out of the shadows, revealing the red bat symbol on his armored chest.

* * *

"Those damn Titans have been saving this city long enough!" Freddy yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. "We need to take them down."

"With all due respect, boss." Larry started, but was cut off by Jerry.

"They're the goddamn _Titans,_ how the hell are we supposed to off them?!" He hissed!

Freddy sighed and rolled his eyes as Larry and Jerry started arguing again. "Bob," he simply said.

The quiet Bob walked up to the two and calmly slammed their heads against each other, effectively shutting them up as both of them rubbed their heads in pain.

"I know they're hard to kill, genius." Freddy hissed. "But we need to get the biggest threat out first; the quiet girl."

"Wasn't she a Demon?!" Larry stated, his eyes wide as fear started to kick in. "She'll kill us before we're even close!"

Freddy threw a coin at his head. "She's a hero! Of course she won't kill!"

"I heard that she isn't much of a hero the moment she loses control," Jerry piped in.

 _"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never find out."_

All of the thugs stood up when they heard the voice; Bob even knocked over his chair.

"Where did that come from?!" Larry squeaked.

 _"Up here, genius."_

They looked up at the dark ceiling, seeing nothing until they heard a sigh and the lights switched on. Their hearts dropped.

A man stood on top of one of the gargoyles in the room, they couldn't see it his face because of the red metallic mask that covered his whole face. The red bat symbol shone proudly as he held the gun up.

"B-Batman?" Jerry stuttered, taking a step back.

He chuckled, the menacing sound echoing through the room. "Not even close."

"Shit, I think that's Red Hood!" Larry said.

"Ding ding ding!" Red Hood mocked. He walked up to the edge of the gargoyle and looked down at them. "I need you guys to do something for me."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Freddy yelled.

Red Hood rolled his eyes, this guy wasn't really bright, was he? First planning to kill the Titans, and now threatening _him?_ Oh, he was so going to get it.

"You're friend back there already answered that question."

"Listen, pal, I'd rather die than do anything for a costumed freak!" The gang leader spat.

Red Hood smirked and aimed his gun. "That can be arranged; you _did_ yell and insult a guy holding an AK 47."

Freddy paled. "Wait! I didn't mean-"

"Too bad." Red Hood aimed, and shot him straight through the head; not even flinching when the blood splattered across the room.

He jumped down, shooting his grapple hook to slow down the fall so he wouldn't end up breaking his legs. He looked at Freddy's corpse with boredom. "Oh, he's going to feel that in the morning," he chuckled.

He kicked the body out of his way and sat down in one of the chairs; his feet up on the table as he looked at the other three. "Any more questions?"

Jerry growled and lunged at the man, the moment he got close enough Red Hood jumped up and punched the man in the gut. The butt of his gun collided with the back of Jerry's head and the anti-hero proceeded to smash the thugs face against the table; holding it there as he spoke.

"Now, I like you, Jerry. You're a sarcastic little fucker, so I'll leave you alive. But try another attack on me; and your head will be on a stick. Got it?" He hissed, nothing in his voice hinting at a joke; he was dead serious.

Of course Jerry couldn't answer; he was knocked out the moment the gun hit him. Bob felt happy and scared at the same time; scared because of Red Hood, and happy because he didn't have to stop Larry and Jerry from arguing for the time being.

Red Hood calmly dropped Jerry's unconscious body to the ground and looked up at Larry and Bob. "Wanna try and beat me?"

They frantically shook their heads.

"Good."

* * *

Nightwing didn't even flinch when the half-demon appeared in his room; he was too busy figuring out how to find those four thugs.

"Could you stop looking for them?" She sighed.

"No, I checked their profiles; some of them were one of the worst rapists. I'm not very comfortable with letting those kind of people walk around freely." He said without looking at her.

Raven shot him one of her rare smiles. "Fine, will you at least come with me for a minute so I can show you something? It's important."

He paused for a moment, debating if he should go or not. Finally, he nodded and got up, just because that smile of hers was making him suspicious and curious at the same time.

She led him to the living room, where the other Titans where already waiting.

Nightwing's eyes immediately locked on the TV screen. The thugs from before were giving themselves to the police. When asked about the missing fourth member, they just said he was shot.

The former Boy Wonder frowned, his suspicions rising by the minute. Now why would they turn themselves in? It just didn't make sense!

This kept going on for months, the Titans fighting, and on the rare times someone managed to escape; they ended up either dead or at the police station. Sometimes when they did catch one of the villains; there were reports of break ins in jail and that certain villain being either beat up or scared to death.

Strangely enough, those villains never tried to break out again.

It took him a while, but Nightwing finally figured it out.

He purposely let Adonis go when they had to fight against him, even going as far as holding Beast Boy back when the changeling wanted to go after the villain that made the Beast stand on edge for some reason.

"Nightwing! What are you doing?" Starfire's English had improved a lot over the years.

He let go of Beast Boy and pressed some buttons on the built in computer in his glove. ***** "I placed a tracker on him, as helpful as it is to have criminals turn themselves in; the killings need to stop. Last time he or she _decapitated_ someone." A map appeared, showing a red dot that was moving at rapid speed. "We have to hurry."

* * *

Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy stayed in the air as they followed Nightwing driving on his motorcycle. Cyborg went after his leader with the T-Car.

They stopped at an abandoned building, the mechanic teen rolled his eye(s) when he saw the large hole smashed into the wood that shut off the building. Apparently, Adonis didn't really know how to be subtle.

"Stay in the shadows," Nightwing muttered before walking in.

Adonis was in the middle of the room; looking around frantically for something.

 _"You won't find me."_ A voice called.

Nightwing froze, _that voice._

"Show yourself, coward!"

There was silence, before the sound of a gun being pulled off the safety could be heard. _"You know what? I'm tired of playing around."_

The gun went off, and a black shield appeared before Adonis.

The Titans stepped out of the shadows; Starfire worked quickly and pulled the still frozen Adonis back. Cyborg tied him up when she let go of him.

A chuckle could be heard from the darkness. _"Would you look at that, I've been found! That's a first."_

Red Hood walked out of the shadows, smirking when he saw Nightwing freeze in place and almost drop his Escrima sticks at the sight of him.

"You electrified the sticks? Nice!" He said.

"Is..is that the bat symbol?" Beast Boy pointed out.

Red Hood groaned. "How come that's the _first_ thing everyone sees?!"

"Maybe because it's kind of obvious?" Nightwing grinned and dropped the defensive stance, surprising the Titans. They watched with wide eyes as their leader walked up to the anti-hero and man hugged him.

"Wait...what?" Cyborg blinked.

Red Hood pushed Nightwing away lightly. "Okay, okay, enough of that! I know you, you know me, that's it!" He chuckled.

The former Boy Wonder rolled his eyes but flinched when he felt all the uneasiness coming from his girlfriend. "Jason, put the gun away. It's making Raven...on edge."

Red Hood raised an eyebrow, even though no one could see it. But he put the safety on his gun anyway and pushed it in Nightwing's chest a bit roughly, the man just rolled his eyes.

"Jason?" Starfire wondered, head tilted in curiosity.

Red Hood didn't even flinch, he smirked when his 'brother' did though. The Titans leader had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

"Yeah...Tim isn't the only one who took the role as Robin..."

* * *

"Come on, Dick! You're just proving I'm better than you right now!" Jason taunted, jumping out of the way when Dick threw a punch.

Dick rolled his eyes, _this_ was why he always hated sparring with Jason, the guy was much too competitive. But then again, so was he.

He switched tactics when Jason just kept on dodging his attacks, the acrobat jumped out of the way, grabbed one of the railing's and climbed up. He jumped from railing to railing when he was out of sight; making it harder for Jason to track him down.

Harder, not impossible, the anti-hero was trained by Batman as well. He knew most of the tricks; but not all.

"Seriously? You're pulling a Batman?" Jason called.

Dick smirked and jumped away again when his brother got too close.

Finally he dropped down behind him and went to take him down. Dick was both surprised and impressed when Jason turned around at the right moment and threw a punch, but his balance was a bit off; giving Dick the perfect opportunity to swoop in and knock him down.

"Good job, you managed to get halfway close to beating me," Dick joked and held his hand out for Jason to take.

The second former Robin rolled his eyes but accepted anyway, a smile on his face.

The two men were in the gym; sparring out of costume for once (although Jason was a bit hesitant at first because of the 'J' the Joker burned into his face). It was late and the other Titans had already gone to sleep, but Jason and Dick needed a lot of catching up to do.

And what better way to do that than by beating the crap out of each other?

"A new team, huh?" Jason started, catching the water bottle Dick threw at him.

He nodded and took a drink from his own water bottle.

Jason smirked. "A new love too, apparently. It didn't work out with Barbara?" He grinned when his brother nearly choked on the water.

"Wait, what? Raven-"

"Ah, I never mentioned if it was Raven."

Dick grinned. "Seriously? You're pulling a Batman?" He repeated.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Raven is..." Dick sighed. "She's just-"

"Scary?"

Dick glared at Jason. "Special," he corrected.

Jason shrugged. "Sorry, but she seriously freaked me out, one of the thugs even said she was the biggest threat and needed to be taken down first."

Something in Dick's eyes flashed; a look Jason was all too familiar with, a look he wore a lot. "What happened to him?"

"Dead." Jason grinned, his grin widening when he saw that Dick didn't even seem to care. He knew enough.

"You love her."

He watched as the acrobat froze in place for a moment, thinking his words through for a moment before finally accepting the truth. "I...guess I do."

Jason rolled his eyes and punched Dick in the shoulder. "When are you planning on telling her, genius?"

Dick looked away, since when was Jason so interested in his love life?! Knowing him, he probably just enjoyed teasing the hell out of him. "I...don't know. We haven't been together very long-"

Jason cut him off. "As a couple? No. But you've been a Titan for what? Five years now? From what I picked up, you two had a very good relationship, even back then."

"You don't just-"

"Jesus, you're just like Tim! If I recall correctly, _we_ were the ones who forced the little nerd to confess to Stephanie!"

"Try that with me and I swear I'll kill you." Dick deadpanned.

Jason laughed. "You can try."

* * *

Raven sat quietly on the roof, peacefully watching the sun rise. She sighed when a pair of arms wrapped around her and leaned back against the other early bird of the team.

Nightwing watched the sun with her in silence for a moment before looking down at the dark Titan he managed to get to smile.

She seemed to be oblivious to him watching her; but then again, she could've noticed and just pretend that she wasn't aware, something she did a lot.

Nightwing and Raven were exactly the same in that way, he used to do it a lot when he was still Robin and Starfire had a _massive_ crush on him. Which led the team to believe he was just oblivious as hell, while he just pretended.

He had worked with the world's greatest detective; did they really think he wouldn't see the obvious crush the alien princess had on him? If they did, he was insulted...and his brothers would probably die laughing.

Jason and Tim could be a real annoyance if they wanted to, even if Tim seemed to be the most mature out of all of them; despite being the youngest.

Bruce mentioned it before, stating that the new Robin was even more mature than _Barbara._

"If you have something to say, Boy Blunder, than say it." Raven stated in her usual monotone.

He smiled, which made Raven melt a little. She growled when Happy and Love jumped around a blushing Knowledge.

"I love you," he blurted. She froze.

Love fainted a second ago and Happy and Knowledge were currently trying to revive her.

"Raven?" He asked after five minutes of no response, clearly starting to become nervous when he hesitantly pulled away from her and sat down beside her.

The half-demon held her hand up, signaling for him to wait as her eyes closed. "Hold on, you just messed up Nevermore."

Nightwing didn't know if he should laugh or not.

After a couple of minutes, her amethyst eyes snapped open. "Okay, all good now."

Before Nightwing could say anything, she had surprised him by pulling him closer and kissing him. He didn't hesitate to kiss back though.

Meanwhile, a man wearing a red metallic mask was standing on a nearby building and snapped a picture of the two. He grinned as he send the text to three people.

 **Red Hood: You've been replaced, Babs.**

 **Oracle: I DON'T CARE! LOOK AT HOW CUTE THEY ARE! OMG!**

He rolled his eyes, he forgot that Barbara could be such a _girl_ sometimes.

 **Red Hood: May the teasing begin!**

 **Robin: Oh, next time he's in Gotham he's going to wish he was back in Jump ;)**

 **Red Hood: I bet he would wish he was never born if we worked together.**

 **Robin: I'm in.**

He hesitated when he was about to open the next text message, was it really smart to send this to The Dark Knight himself?

 **Batman: First Tim, now Dick, you're next, Jason.**

 **Red Hood: Haha, NO! What about Barbara? She's single too!**

 **Batman: Jim would murder the poor soul who tried to hit on her.**

 **Red Hood: Jim, or you?**

 **Batman: Both.**

 **Red Hood: Let me guess, Bruce Wayne would show up as the overprotective family member and Batman would appear at night to scare the shit out of the guy?**

 **Batman: ...maybe, probably. It's very likely, yes.**

Red Hood rolled his eyes and tucked his phone in his pocket with a grin. He jumped off the building and shot his grapple hook, disappearing somewhere no one who wasn't in the Bat Family could find him.

* * *

Jason frowned when his phone buzzed as he got out of the shower. He dried his hair, got dressed, and checked the device.

He was put in a group chat titled 'Batcave'.

 **Nightwing: Check who you send your texts to, genius. I got the picture too. Raven isn't really happy about being watched...**

 **Robin: Shit, Jason, RUN! She's scary when she's mad, believe me, I know. Dick brought her to Gotham once and I happened to witness them argue...I swear she grew a second set of eyes.**

 **Oracle: Duh, Tim, she's half DEMON!**

 **Nightwing: Finally someone gets it right!**

 **Red Hood: ...**

 **Batman: Are you already running?**

 **Oracle: Oh, God, BRUCE!**

 **Robin: XD**

 **Nightwing: Now that you're here, Bruce, you were right.**

 **Batman: I usually am, about what this time?**

 **Nightwing: About Jason being next. He's been hanging out an awful lot with Rose Wilson lately ;)**

 **Red Hood: ...**

 **Oracle: Wait...isn't that Deathstroke's DAUGHTER?! O_o**

 **Robin: Yes, yes she is.**

 **Batman: *bat-glare***

 **Robin: Oh...you're in for it now, Jason. He used the bat-glare...**

 **Red Hood: SERIOUSLY, DICK, HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THESE THINGS?!**

 **Robin: I learned a while ago to stop questioning these things, to save my sanity. At least it's obvious how Barbara gets her information, but with Dick you might as well stop trying. -,-**

 **Oracle: HEY!**

 **Nightwing: *smirks* I know everything.**

 **Batman: Not everything.**

 **Nightwing: BRUCE WILL YOU STOP RUINING MY GOOD MOOD!**

 **Batman: :)**

 **Oracle...he just used a smiley face...**

 **Red Hood: THE WORLD IS ENDING**

 **Robin: ...**

 **Nightwing: Guys, I think Tim died from shock.**

 **Batman: -_-**

 **Red Hood: WAIT, NO! EVERYTHING IS OKAY, HE USED HIS TRADEMARK FACE!**

 **Robin: Oh thank God.**

 **Oracle: Seriously, how does he switch emotions so quickly?**

 **Nightwing: BARBARA NO!**

 **Robin: Babs, I know you have been more at the GCPD than at the Batcave, so you may not know this, BUT YOU DON'T REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID!**

 **Red Hood: And here I thought I was saved from it when I left...**

 **Batman: ...I'm Batman.**

 **Nightwing: GODDAMMIT BRUCE**

 **Red Hood: GODDAMMIT BRUCE**

 **Robin: GODDAMMIT BRUCE**

 **Oracle: Oh...I take it, this happens a lot?**

 **Nightwing: YES**

 **Red Hood: One of the main reasons I left for God's sake!**

 **Robin: YOU GUYS HAVE IT EASY! I'M STUCK WITH THIS UNTIL I CREATE MY OWN SUPERHERO IDENTITY!**

 **Batman: Good luck with that, one of your made up names was Red Robin, I believe?**

 **Oracle: XD**

 **Red Hood: No...I'm not saying anything. This is just too easy to make fun off...Dick, take over for me.**

 **Nightwing: RED ROBIN?! SERIOUSLY?! OH GOD! THANKS BRUCE! NOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO USE AGAINST HIM WHEN HE TEASES ME ABOUT RAVEN!**

 **Robin: WAIT HOW DID YOU- Wait, never mind, you and Dick are exactly the same.**

 **Batman: We're not.**

 **Nightwing: WE'RE NOT!**

 **Nightwing: Wait a second...shit.**

 **Red Hood: You just proved our point, smartass.**

 **Nightwing: Says the idiot who got knocked out because he was too busy drooling about ROSE FREAKING WILSON!**

 **Oracle: Okay, that's it! I'm leaving! This will just end up with Jason and Dick arguing the whole time! BYEEE**

 ***Oracle has exited the group chat***

 **Robin: WAIT FOR ME**

 ***Robin has exited the group chat***

 **Batman: Don't kill each other.**

 ***Batman has exited the group chat***

* * *

 ** _*In Young Justice, Robin has a computer build into his glove. I thought it was cool and used it._**

 ** _Okay this was more of a Bat Family fic than a Robrae one, but I just couldn't resist! Especially not the text messages!_**

 ** _Although I think I made them OoC...damn it._**


	19. Never Again

_**Madam Rouge is French, but her accent sounds Russian to me though...**_

* * *

 **Never Again**

Raven closed her eyes and growled, wondering just _how_ she could've allowed this to happen. If she had just paid attention then Madam Rouge and her little helpers would've never captured her.

Her eyes opened and a snarl escaped her lips when four demonic eyes showed, they quickly disappeared though when she got electrocuted by the magic ropes tied around her wrists. The ropes made her weak to begin with; but if she still tried, she got electrocuted by Azar knows how many volt.

Madam Rouge chuckled and walked up to the half-demon, the woman crouched down beside her, a triumphant smirk on her lips. "Having trouble, Demon?" She taunted in her thick, French accent.

Raven glared at her.

The villain smirked and got up; deliberately pressing her fingers against the deep cut in Raven's side, making the Titan flinch. Apparently, the rope also blocked out her healing abilities.

Her breathing was heavy as she grew weaker by the minute, the blood loss and rope working together to weaken her more and more...until there was nothing left to be weakened. Was this what humans felt when they got hurt fatally? She wouldn't know; she always had her healing abilities.

Oh, Robin would go _crazy_ the moment he saw her hurt.

Speaking of which...

"Either you let me go or you'll end up in a hospital, Rouge." Raven called.

Madam Rouge stopped dead in her tracks before turning around; smirk still on her face. She walked towards her hostage, her heels clicking loudly on the floor as she walked. "Oh?" She bend down so she was eye-level with the dark Titan. "I don't think you're in any position to make threats, little girl." Her accent thickened the more amused she got for some reason.

"Who said I would be the one hurting you?"

Right on cue, a motorcycle burst through the window of the building. The driver didn't stop the vehicle and hit one of Rouge's men, effectively knocking him out cold.

The driver threw away his helmet and shot his grappling hook up, disappearing into the darkness without a word.

 _Robin._

"I warned you," Raven breathed, hiding the fact that she was getting a bit scared as well. Robin wasn't...himself when someone managed to push him over the edge.

She flinched when she heard the frantic scream of one of Rouge's men and then a loud crack, the screaming stopped immediately after the crack.

Great, he was back to breaking bones.

Rouge searched the room for him, but each time she checked somewhere, she could hear the sound of bones breaking across the room.

And so, one for one, all of the henchmen got taken down. Some hung upside down from the ceiling, unconscious and bleeding. Others were found on the ground in random places, their bodies broken and bent in ways it shouldn't even be _able_ to bent.

Rouge was next, she didn't seem fazed by it though.

"Show yourself, Bird Boy!"

Three small bombs got thrown at her feet, and Rouge looked at them disinterestedly...that is, until they exploded and she couldn't see a thing.

 _Smoke bombs._

Just as her vision started to clear up, the Boy Wonder himself jumped from one of the railings, his foot connecting with Madam Rouge's face, hard.

"Shame to ruin such a pretty face." He commented, before disappearing again.

"Where are you, sidekick?"

"Over here."

The woman turned around to look for the sound, only to be met with a bo-staff to the face.

This went on and on, Robin disappearing and reappearing when the time was right so he could land a hit on Rouge. Until she finally had enough.

"Fight like a man and show yourself!" She hissed.

There was silence in the room for a moment, before a voice called out. "Think you can handle it?"

"Is that a challenge, boy?" She scoffed.

"No," he jumped down from God knows where, standing right in front of Rouge. "Just making sure you know what you're up to." He twirled his bo-staff, waiting for her to attack.

Her arm stretched out to grab him, but he easily dodged that by jumping out of the way. Robin swung his staff, the object hitting the woman in the gut, causing her to stumble. She regained her balance before he could make use of it though.

Rouge kicked him, but he caught her foot, clearly not paying attention to the hand that stretched out and snaked its way towards him. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. "Not so tough now." She smirked.

Robin's masked eyes narrowed. "Three words: Trained. By. Batman."

He twisted his body and somehow managed to backflip away, his feet connecting with her chin and knocking her to the ground.

The Titans leader looked down at her and kicked her in the gut; making her flip onto her stomach. And just for good measure, he slammed her face against the ground, a little harder then necessary.

He grabbed the woman by the collar and dragged her with him, calmly walking up the stairs and to the broken window he drove through a moment ago.

Robin threw Rouge out the window and grabbed her by the ankle. "Listen closely, Madam. You're weakened, so you can't save yourself if I drop you, your men are unconscious and broken, they won't be helping you any time soon. So either you listen to me and answer my question, or you're done for." He growled, his voice not...his.

Madam Rouge rolled her eyes and laughed. "Who said I was weakened?

Robin got something out of his utility belt; a syringe. He dragged her inside, stabbed the needle into the vein in her neck before throwing her out again; holding her by the ankle. "You are now."

"Ha, and I should believe you will drop me? You are not Batman, boy." She scoffed.

Robin smirked. "I don't have to be."

He dropped her body.

"Robin!" Raven hissed.

He looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry! I've got it covered!" He pulled out his grapple gun and leaned over the window, shooting it at Madam Rouge and watching as it wrapped around her body and pulled her back up.

"Why did you take Raven?" He asked.

The villain huffed and looked away, obviously not happy with doing this. "Monsieur Mallah contacted me, The Brain wants all the Titans gone, starting with the strongest."

Robin nodded and threw her body back in the building; Rouge's head hit one of the railings, effectively knocking her out.

The Boy Wonder walked up to Raven and crouched down in front of her. "I thought I lost you." He breathed.

"Yes, I missed you too, but _please_ get these ropes off me!" She managed to gasp out, growing weaker by the second.

Robin frowned at her obvious weak state, his anger rising a little. But he just calmly reached behind the half-demon and untied the ropes, surprised when she collapsed on his chest.

"Is this..." She breathed. "How Superman feels...about...Kryptonite?"

He smiled a little and shook his head. "No, much worse."

"That sucks."

Robin chuckled, but the smile disappeared when his hands brushed past her side and she gasped in pain. He raised his gloved hands, only to see her blood on them.

His jaw clenched and he looked behind him at Madam Rouge's unconscious body. Two weak but delicate hands took hold of his face and turned it so he was staring at the bleeding half-demon in his lap.

"Robin...you are...not...breaking your code...for me." She breathed, her eyes drooping a little.

Robin sighed and took her cloak off, tying it around her waist tightly to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry, Raven. For not coming sooner."

"It's...okay..." her eyes rolled back and she blacked out, the blood and energy loss becoming a bit much for her. She was still too weak to heal herself, she would most probably get her power back in a few hours.

Robin placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I promise I'll keep you safe, Raven. You won't be in danger as long as I can help it, never again."


	20. Unexpected

_**Oh my gods, you guys are leaving such sweet reviews!**_

* * *

 **Unexpected**

"You can't just risk your life for me like that!" Raven growled, annoyance clear in her voice.

"You sure about that? Just watch." Robin shot back.

The two birds were arguing loudly in the middle of the living room, the other Titans watching with wide eyes. Starfire was in the middle of making one of her many (disgusting) puddings when it happened, the others didn't know if they should be relieved or not; at least they didn't have to eat it if she wasn't finished making it.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You don't always have to be in control, Robin!"

"This is _not_ about me being in control!"

"Then what is it?!" She hissed, her voice growing louder as she stepped forward. "I know you, Robin. You _have_ to be in control at all times, you can't handle it if you're not! Slade, the Brotherhood, that time you had a fight with Cyborg; all because _you_ weren't in control!" Her eyes never left his face as she talked, despite her petite frame, she radiated power as she stood face to face with her leader.

Beast Boy flinched and looked between the two worriedly; even _he_ could understand that his friend had gone a bit too far.

Robin just scoffed and looked away, his arms crossed. "You said it yourself, _Rae,_ it's because I _wasn't_ in control."

"You're insufferable!"

"Thanks, you're so nice."

She growled. "Are you being serious right now? What makes me so important that you risked the whole damn mission for my safety?! I'm just your friend, I mean as much to you as the others but I don't see you babying them!"

Cyborg whistled lowly and Starfire dropped her spoon. The alien princess couldn't understand how such a smart girl couldn't see the obvious feelings the Boy Wonder had for her, he made it almost as obvious as she herself did when she had a crush on him before she moved on with Aqualad.

But Raven's words just put him in the...what was it that Beast Boy said? Friend zone?

Robin didn't have time to respond, the dark sorceress was on a roll.

"What makes me so important? How come I'm so different that I need to be taken care of at _all_ times?! Is it because I'm simply _that_ unstable?!" Her teacup broke the angrier and more stressed she got.

"Rae-"

" _I can take care of myself!_ I proved it many times before!"

"Raven-"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He yelled, and the room went silent.

Raven gasped and stepped back in shock, multiple windows breaking as her powers lashed out. The contents of Starfire's bowl exploded, splattering the kitchen with a disgusting looking purple pudding...was it moving?

Beast Boy winced and rubbed his sensitive ears, his leader's yelling a bit too loud for his taste. "Well, it's about time he confessed." He muttered.

"No kidding." Cyborg scoffed, before handing Starfire a can of mustard. Looks like the alien princess had been right; it would take three months for the Boy Wonder to confess.

"I...I should go..." Robin muttered, finally realizing what he said. Batman was _so_ going to kill him if he knew Robin let his emotions get the better of him. But that wasn't even the worst of his problems right now.

He backed away, refusing to look at the half-demon, his best friend, the person he just ruined his friendship with by confessing his feelings.

Beast Boy and Cyborg rolled their eyes when Raven still hadn't moved from her spot. Looks like she'd need a little push; even if she was going to kill them for it later.

Robin was almost at the door, so they needed to act quickly...or not. The boys held in a snicker as _Starfire_ _rolled her eyes_ and sighed, they watched as she dropped her now empty bowl on the counter and flew behind her leader. Her eyes glowing green with annoyance as she gave him a gentle push forward.

Beast Boy and Cyborg followed her lead, each Titan grabbing Raven's hand and dragging her forward until she stood close to the struggling boy. They didn't understand why he would though; yes, he had proven that he could beat _all_ the Titans. But still, Starfire was freakishly strong, and she had a pretty tight grip on him, no way that he could escape.

Raven blinked when the boys let go of her; finally snapping out of her shocked state. Her mind was still processing what just happened.

Knowledge had been tied up and gagged by Brave, Happy was busy reviving Love (the purple emoticlone had fainted the moment those words escaped Robin's lips.) The pink emoticlone was focused entirely on helping the other emoticlone, but a goofy smile seemed to be settled permanently on her lips. Lazy jolted awake from the sudden confession; surprise written all over her face. Timid was worrying about multiple things but shut up quickly when Brave threatened to do the same to her as she did to Knowledge. Hell, even _Rage_ was a blushing mess! Her face was almost the same color as her cloak!

...Which just made her angrier, but everyone had decided to ignore the moody emoticlone a long time ago.

But in the end, Love had been revived and was working with Brave. Raven's next actions could only be blamed on those two and those two alone.

She pulled the Boy Wonder forward and kissed him.


	21. The True You

_**I AM SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW! I WROTE A WHOLE DAMN CHAPTER AND THEN MY COMPUTER CRASHED SO I HAVE TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!**_

 _ **On a good note; I changed this from a boring normal Highschool AU to a fun Superhero Highschool AU**_

 _ **Starfire's English is good...she's just a little 'out of there'. (translation: she's kinda weird because she still doesn't understand Earth very well.)**_

 _ **PS: Everyone knows KF's name because he isn't really...discreet about it.**_

* * *

 **The True You**

"Starfire, I swear Nightwing isn't an alien who has no eyes!"

"But Raven! No one has ever seen him without his mask!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I can name a few," she calmly placed her books in her locker. "Batgirl, Red Hood, Robin, oh, let's not forget about the man who adopted all of them; _Batman."_ She listed.

Starfire sighed. "You could just say the Bat Family," she muttered.

Jump City High was a weird school, they didn't have the typical popular clique or nerd group; oh no, JCH was for heroes and villains _only._

Why someone would make a school for heroes and villains combined; nobody would ever know. Hell, some of the _teachers_ were villains!

...Including Deathstroke and Mad Mod...

But instead of the cliche groups mentioned above; JHC had _teams._

There was the Doom Patrol with Mento, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robot Man and Beast Boy. Although the green changeling was more of a Titan then a Doom Patrol member.

The Brotherhood of Evil had only French people for some reason, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah and Madame Rouge.

The Bat Family, the 'mysterious ones' since they were never seen without their masks. Just as their father/mentor. They had Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin and Red Hood, which confused a lot of people. What was an anti-hero doing in a group of heroes?

The H.I.V.E. with Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Kid Wyykyd and Billy Numerous.

And finally, the Teen Titans; they probably had the most members of all teams. Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, (he was considered a Titan, he was rarely seen with the Doom Patrol anyway) Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Mas y Menos, Jericho (despite being Slade's/Deathstroke's son) and Aqualad.

"Star, how many aliens do you know with no eyes?" Raven sighed.

Her best friend paused, thinking about the question. "Many kinds, actually."

"Have any of them the ability to shape shift?"

"No," she frowned. "Wait, yes. But their skin stays blue so Nightwing can't be one of them..." She sighed. "Fine, you're right."

Raven rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face as she put the books she needed in her bag and closed her locker.

Someone placed their arm around Raven's shoulder. "Heeeeyyyy Rae!" A certain annoying green changeling sang.

Raven rolled her eyes and lightly pushed him away. "Personal space, Beast Boy, I told you before." She deadpanned.

"Cy invades your personal space all the time! So does Starfire!" He whined.

"That's because no one can stop Starfire," the alien princess blushed and giggled. "And Cyborg is like a brother. He's allowed to." She deadpanned.

"Besides, nobody simply likes you, grass stain!" The mechanic teen joked as he walked in on the conversation.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes but smiled when he saw the things his best friend was carrying. "Sweet!" He turned to the girls. "All of the Titans- excluding Bumble Bee and Jericho -are about to play Stankball in Mother Mae Eye's class, wanna join?" He was practically bouncing on his feet.

"No thank you," the half-demon declined quickly.

The alien princess glanced at Raven. "We...were going to meditate later..." she said a bit hesitantly.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Starfire, go, I know you want to."

The alien of joy beamed and hugged the girl happily before following Beast Boy.

"You can sit and watch us play with Jericho and Bumble Bee." Cyborg offered.

Raven shook her head. "I'll be fine. Besides, Bee will most likely join when someone challenges her and Jericho is simply too nice to decline if someone asks." She shrugged. "Starfire did just tell you I need to meditate, I can't do that in a class full of chaos."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're skipping class. You sure you're okay, Dark Girl?"

Raven's eyes glowed white as a fuchsia colored backpack levitated beside her. "I'm fine. Besides, from what I'm hearing, I won't be missing anything." She dropped the backpack in her 'brother's' hands. "Give this to Starfire and tell her she needs to stop forgetting her backpack." She waved and floated away.

She floated quietly through the walls, her hood up. A gasp escaped her lips as her peaceful silence got roughly interrupted when she was slammed against the wall rather violently, causing her hood to fall down and reveal her face.

She knew enough, only one person that was stupid enough to do this.

"How's it going, feisty lady?"

 _Adonis._

The 'villain' was obsessed with her, but for some reason, Beast Boy's animal instincts went crazy whenever he was near. The green changeling wouldn't hesitate to attack, he couldn't help it, Adonis clearly challenged his 'dominance' the first time they met, ever since then, his animal side took a huge dislike to him.

Luckily for Raven, Adonis rarely made a move on her because of that, she was usually with the Titans, including Beast Boy. He only made a move when she was alone, like now.

"Unless you want to be ripped apart limb by limb, I suggest you let me go." She growled, her eyes glowing red, but her second set of eyes hadn't appeared...yet.

He scoffed. "You and I both know you wouldn't do that, babe. You would be the exact thing you're trying to avoid; a Demon." He grinned and trailed a hand up and down her side.

"Maybe she won't tear you apart, but _I_ most certainly will."

Raven frowned, her red eyes going back to amethyst in her confusion. Nightwing? Why the hell was he standing up for her? They barely spoke to each other all the years they were at Jump City High; the only time they had a conversation was when they had to work on a project together.

 _What was he doing?_

Adonis scoffed and momentarily let go of the half-demon. "As if _you_ could break _me._ Don't make me laugh."

Raven flinched, apparently, Adonis hadn't gotten the message, this was _Nightwing_ they were talking about. The first person to be trained by the _Go_ _ddamn Batman_ of all people!

He most certainly could break a guy like Adonis.

And just for that reason, Raven sat back and watched. She knew she could easily end both of them by simply saying 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos', she was the daughter of _Trigon_ for Azar's sake! But that wouldn't make her a hero, now would it?

And besides, she just had a feeling this would be interesting.

Nightwing smirked and walked forward. "Wanna bet?"

"Why would you care about _her_ anyway?"

"Because," Nightwing walked up to the half-demon and hugged her sideways. "Best friends help each other."

Raven nearly choked on her spit. Best friends? Wait, when was this established?!

She quickly pulled her hood up to hide her surprise; if she wanted Adonis gone, she needed to play along. It wouldn't really help with the surprise all over her face.

Adonis growled and threw a punch, before Raven could act and create a shield to help her 'savior', he had pushed her aside and jumped over the 'villain'. The extra strength of his mechanic suit leaving a crack in the wall as Adonis punched it, the Principal wouldn't be happy...

She watched as Nightwing pulled out his Escrima sticks out of nowhere, jumping behind Adonis again and pushing the parts that were electrified into one of his 'arms', causing it to stop functioning and forcing him to take it off before it messed with the rest of the suit.

Before Raven knew it, Adonis was lying on the ground, groaning in pain as Nightwing calmly tucked his weapons away and crouched down beside the injured student; a smirk on his face. "Thought you said I couldn't break you?"

Adonis frowned. "What are you talking about? You didn't break any bones!"

Nightwing got up, and placed a foot on the villain's chest. "Remember," he grabbed the arm that wasn't covered by the suit. "You asked for this, I was happy with leaving you here, groaning in pain." He chirped, and before Adonis could realize what was going on, the former Boy Wonder pulled, stopping when he heard the familiar _pop!_ of a dislocated shoulder.

"Wasn't that a bit extreme?" Raven asked after allowing him to drag her away from a screaming Adonis.

Nightwing shook his head. "Nah, he's been annoying me for a while now, seeing him harass you was simply the push I needed to act on it." That, and the fact that he's been hanging way too much with Jason.

Raven pulled her arm away from him a bit roughly when she realized he was still holding it. "Okay, what is your deal? We haven't talked _at all_ for years! Why now?" She questioned suspiciously.

Nightwing grinned, she didn't trust people easily, smart girl. "I wanted to get to know you for a while now, today was a perfect opportunity, don't you think?"

"And how come you suddenly wanted to 'get to know me?"

He paused. "Honest answer?"

"Honest answer."

"You've always...intrigued me, made me curious." He confessed and shrugged. "I just acted on it now." Not to mention Barbara and Tim threatened to tell everyone about his 'fascination' with the half-demon if he didn't do something about it.

"I want to know the true you, not the girl who's always hiding behind her hood because of her Demon heritage." He continued.

"Says the boy who's never seen without his mask." She shot back, although her tough demeanor was fading, he just had this...aura around him. It was the perfect balance of dark and light, although it was more light than dark in this moment.

His smile just widened. "See? You're warming up to me! As for the mask thing, it's kinda a family thing." He shrugged. "Batman made all of us wear a mask."

Before she could respond, an explosion could be heard from a nearby classroom; making Nightwing blink in confusion and Raven flinch as she realized what was going on.

"The Titans and Stankball are _not_ a good combination," she gave as only explanation at his confused stare. She levitated herself and made her way towards the classroom. "I should probably clean up their mess before Mae-Eye snaps."

Raven paused in front of the door, her hand on the handle. She turned her head to find him in the same spot she left him, her lips quirked upwards a bit. "I'll see you later."

She walked in the room.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Starfire leaned her head on Aqualad's shoulder while she watched Cyborg and Bumble Bee playfully argue with a small smile. Speedy and Wonder Girl were once again not talking to each other and sitting far away from each other. Jericho calmly played his banjo (?) as Mas y Menos and Kid Flash were racing to see who was faster. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen and Raven had yet to arrive.

Everything stopped as said girl walked in, a certain masked hero following her.

"What's up, Dark Girl?" Cyborg greeted a bit awkwardly.

"I see you've noticed my personal stalker," she deadpanned before taking a seat next to Wonder Girl.

She- and the rest of the Titans -were a bit surprised when Kid Flash rushed towards Nightwing and high fived him. "It's about time you came to sit with us!"

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "You can blame Batgirl for that, you know how she gets when she starts ranting."

"Ugh, is she giving you the 'we never see you anymore' speech?" He groaned.

"Yep."

"Last time _we_ hung out was in Middle School, all the missions don't count. That girl has _nothing_ to rant about."

"Tell her that."

"Uhmmm...what is going on?" Bumble Bee questioned, the others nodded while Jericho simply tilted his head to the side to show his confusion.

"Childhood best friend." The speedster explained, giving the masked hero a shove.

Nightwing rolled his eyes and punched his friend in the shoulder, grinning when he yelped and rubbed his shoulder. "I swear, Wally, you're weak."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not my fault you're insanely strong for a human!"

"Nope," Nightwing sat down beside Raven. "You're just a sissy."

"Now that that's settled," Wonder Girl piped in. "How come you decided to sit with us now?"

A blur of yellow rushed by, Kid Flash was leaning against the table and smirking when it stopped. "Hanging with Rae-Rae, are we?" He teased his friend.

"Wally," Raven warned. Her hands glowing with black energy.

He jumped up and backed away. "Okay, okay! Sorry! _Raven."_ He corrected.

She sighed. "If only Beast Boy could take the hint that easily."

As if on cue, the green changeling walked in, looking anything but happy as he tugged on the red gum-like material stuck in his hair. "Stupid Red-X and his stupid gadgets." He growled. He was so annoyed, he didn't even notice Nightwing sitting at the table.

"X got you again?" Aqualad asked carefully.

"What do you think?!"

Mas y Menos mumbled something in Spanish, but without Panther here, no one could understand.

Starfire sighed and pulled out a pair of scissors she kept with her for times like these before standing up and carefully cutting the red material from the changeling's hair.

"Stop laughing, Tin Man." Beast Boy said, glaring at Cyborg who was trying to stifle his laughter, only stopping when Bumble Bee elbowed him sharply.

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Hold on." He pulled out a communicator shaped like a bat. "Robin, Batgirl. Time to give Red Hood a dose of his own medicine." He said.

 _"We can?! YES! I've been waiting to get back at him!"_ Robin's voice said through the communicator, followed by Batgirl's.

 _"Just yesterday the idiot messed with his toys and it got stuck in my hair!"_

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "We know, Batgirl. We were there. If Batman hadn't stepped in you would have killed him."

 _"My ears still hurt from how loud you were yelling."_ Robin chirped.

"Okay, he'll be here in about ten minutes, we have to work quickly. You guys know what to do."

 _"Roger that."_ Robin logged off.

 _"He's so going to get it."_ Batgirl disappeared soon after.

"Red Hood is Red X?" Raven asked.

Nightwing nodded. "He's been terrorizing all of us since he made his X's, as you just heard, we're all kinda fed up with it; including Batman." _And Alfred._

As the Titans waited for the 'plan' to take action, they made small talk with Nightwing. Finding him to be a pretty nice guy. About eight minutes later, his communicator beeped and coincidentally, Mas y Menos happened to crash into a trashcan at that moment; causing everyone to look at them.

When they looked back; Nightwing was gone.

"Man, I _hate_ it when he does that!" Kid Flash whined.

The doors opened and Red Hood and Batgirl walked in. Before anyone could realize what was happening, Batgirl had pushed him forward into the open and Nightwing and Robin grappled through the air; both of them holding a bucket with the same material Red X's x's were made off.

Even Raven chuckled when they dropped the contents on Red Hood.

Instead of throwing a tantrum, the anti-hero calmly wiped the material from his mask instead. "I hope you three realize this means war." He stated simply.

"As if, we wouldn't make it through." Robin protested.

"Batman would kill us. Remember the last prank war?" Batgirl agreed.

Nightwing shrugged. "He won though, I didn't even know he was _playing_ to begin with!"

"Either way, watch your backs." The mask hid his whole face, but the Titans and remaining Bat Family members just _knew_ he was smirking as he walked out of the room.

"Dude! That was _awesome!"_ Beast Boy said when Nightwing walked back to the table.

He shrugged.

As the weeks passed, Nightwing spent more and more time with Raven; effectively spending more time with the Titans. And before they knew it, he was a Titan himself.

Raven learned he was more than just Batman's son. She found out he was caring, a dork, a bit protective and sometimes dangerous if someone hurt the people he loved.

And he learned that she wasn't just a moody creepy Demon girl. (he suspected she was more then that since the beginning) She could be sweet and caring if she wanted to, she was fun to be with and could rival him in sarcasm.

Sooner or later, the birds ended up knowing each other better then themselves.


	22. Burning

_**TTG showed the original Teen Titans for 9 seconds and made a stupid joke about it...I'm happy I got to see the original again but I am also FUCKING PISSED OFF BECAUSE THE WRITER'S BASICALLY GAVE A BIG F U TO THE TEEN TITANS FANS!**_

 _ **What is this world going to? Smh**_

* * *

 **Burning**

He felt as if he was burning. A slow, agonizing death as he lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

He knew he should've listened to Batman, that Gotham was a lot more dangerous then he remembered. He should've waited, but no, he just _had_ to go after Ra's alone.

What in the world was he _thinking?_ Ra's had proven that he was almost as good as _Batman._ How could he be so stupid to go after him alone?! He was starting to wonder if he had a death wish or not.

He probably had, instead of calling Batman for help; he reached for the T-communicator. He just _had_ to hear her voice one last time, before he was gone. Besides, he doubted that Bruce could make it in time.

He looked beside him, the sword that had gone straight through his chest laying beside him, his blood dripping down from it in small droplets.

He pressed call.

* * *

Raven allowed one of her rare smiles to show on her lips as she watched Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg play a game of 'Extreme' Volleyball. Extreme wasn't really her thing; so she simply sat on the bench and watched.

Robin had left for Gotham a week ago; said Batman needed his help with something and that he'd be back as soon as he could. Jump City had been quiet, and with a lot of begging from the other three, Raven gave in and they all went to the park.

And she was actually having _fun,_ just sitting here, watching her friends- no, _family_ -play one of their stupid games. It made her happy.

The half-demon jumped when her communicator went off, her smile widening when she saw who was calling. "Robin," she greeted.

She frowned when she just heard her leader's ragged breathing at first, her senses _screaming_ at her that something was wrong. But then he started talking and the worries disappeared. _"Hey Rae."_

"What are you doing? I thought you were on a mission?" He _never_ called while on a mission, unless it was important.

He chuckled, although it seemed he had difficulty doing it.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little out of breath from fighting Harley, I seriously can't understand how she can be that hyperactive."_

A laugh escaped her lips. "So...basically Starfire and Beast Boy combined?"

 _"Exactly."_

"Why did you call?"

 _"Are you complaining?"_

She rolled her eyes. "Just answer, Boy Blunder."

 _"Just...just wanted...to hear your...voice."_ He breathed.

"Robin, get some rest, you can't even talk normally." She frowned, concern lacing her voice.

 _"I...I love you."_

Raven ignored the weird feeling she got each time those words escaped his lips. "I know, I love you too, now get some sleep."

The line went dead.

She frowned. "Robin?"

The half-demon called him again; her worry starting to get worse by the second. He wouldn't just hang up on her like that, he never did. Her heartbeat grew faster and faster as nobody picked up the phone.

She was surprised when she got a call from an unknown number though.

Raven looked back at her teammates to see them still happily playing Volleyball, with Starfire winning from both boys. She hesitated at first, but finally, pressed the green button.

 _"Miss Roth?"_

"Alfred? Are you okay? Your voice just cracked...are you crying?" The questions kept coming, she wasn't really used to seeing (or hearing) the old man in distress.

 _"I...have you spoken to Master Dick lately?"_

She frowned. "Yes...he called me three minutes ago. Something was wrong though, Alfred, what's going on?" Her voice grew frantic as her mind started putting the pieces together, it couldn't be true. He was _Robin,_ the leader of the Titans. Sure he wasn't as skilled as Batman but he was pretty damn close, no way could he-

 _"Right...Of course he did..."_

"Alfred?" If the loudness of her voice hadn't alerted the others, the trashcan that exploded most certainly had.

 _"He was..."_ her breath hitched and her fear grew as a sob broke the old man's voice. _"Going after Ra's Al Ghul...and got killed. I-I'm sorry, I can't do this."_ She could hear the phone drop, as well as her heart.

A few seconds later the phone got picked up and she could hear Batman's voice. _"Raven?"_

"Bruce, _please_ tell me this is all a sick joke." She pleaded.

 _"I...I'm sorry. He got stabbed through the chest...I-I was too late..."_

A strangled scream escaped her lips and her communicator dropped. She couldn't focus, she heard all the voices, could see the people, she just couldn't process it. Her mind just went...blank.

She felt as if she was burning, her already damaged heart dying little by little as her mind thought of his last words. He wanted to hear her say she loved him one last time, his last moments were with _her_ and she didn't even know it, until now. Nevermore was chaotic, fire surrounding the whole place, fire that even _Rage_ wasn't fond of as it slowly but surely burned her whole world down.

Was this how it felt when you lost someone?

Raven's powers lashed out, cars and fountains exploded, picnic tables got thrown over, chairs flew around, the volleyball got thrown against someone.

 _He was gone._

Starfire reached her first, the alien princess flew faster then ever and wrapped her arms around her shaking best friend. The explosions seemed to stop as her hands gripped the redhead's shoulders tightly; her nails probably digging into her skin. Starfire didn't care, her friend needed her right now.

A tear slipped down the alien's cheek as she thought of Robin.

"R-robin, he-he's-" Raven stuttered.

"Shhh, we know, Dark Girl, we know." Cyborg soothed as Starfire rubbed Raven's back to comfort her, arms still tightly wrapped around her.

A green puppy placed itself in the half-demon's lap. Whining as he thought of his fallen leader and his now broken teammate.

"We should go back," Starfire suggested, lifting Raven from the bench as Beast Boy moved away from them. She handed her to Cyborg and _walked_ after the boys as the mechanic teen carried his little sister.

A sob escaped her lips.

* * *

Raven sat in the living room, staring at her shaking hands. She wasn't herself, yes, she had always been closed off, but now she was just...numb.

"Raven?" Beast Boy's voice whispered, the green changeling crouched in front of her, worried green eyes focused on her. Although his eyes were a bit red from mourning Robin. "I made you some tea," he motioned to the teacup he placed on the table in front of her.

After minutes of no response, he sighed and walked away.

"Any luck?" Cyborg asked, worried eyes locked on his sister as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Her heartbeat is still normal so she isn't going in shock...she just won't talk."

Cyborg sighed. "She needs some time."

Starfire walked in, her eyes red and puffy from crying so much. She shot the boys a shaky smile before taking a seat next to Raven and hugging the other girl close to her; as a mother would to a hysteric child.

It seemed to get a reaction out of the half-demon, her grip tightened on the alien as she cried into her chest. Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't hesitate to make their way towards the girls.

"Guys," she breathed, her voice croaked. She pulled away from Starfire and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, she closed her eyes and silently counted to ten as she controlled her breathing. "From now on," her eyes snapped open. "We stick together, no more solo missions."

None of them objected to that.

* * *

"How did she take it? Is she okay? Oh man, I knew this was a bad idea!" Robin rambled as Batman walked into the Batcave.

The Dark Knight had managed to get there _just_ in time to save his son. But to keep Ra's from going after the Titans, everyone needed to believe he was dead...including the Titans, and Alfred.

Batman sighed. "I think she blew up half of Jump City."

Robin's eyes widened and he jumped off the table he was sitting on, ignoring the branding pain he felt. "Okay, that's it. I'm going back to Jump. I can keep a low profile, Ra's will never-"

"Robin."

"Bruce, you _can't_ expect me to pretend to be dead when she's clearly breaking down!" He growled.

Batman placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You know it's for the best. Besides, you're too weak to move right now." He motioned towards Robin's bandaged chest.

" _I don't care!"_ He huffed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "She needs me, Bruce- No, wait, forget that. _I need her._ Don't tell me you wouldn't freak out if this happened with Selina!"

Batman didn't respond.

Robin scoffed and rolled his eyes but didn't comment on it further.

"You really care about her, don't you?" His father asked.

"I-" Robin sighed and sat back down in defeat. "I love her."


	23. Tears

_**I'm bored...**_

* * *

 **Tears**

Raven sighed as she stood on the roof, watching the sunrise. A tear slipped past her cheek and she hurried to wipe it away as the memories from the night before came back to her.

It was Slade again, Robin had lost it again and the Titans had come so close to dying...

That seemed to snap their leader back to reality and they _just_ managed to get away because of that. And Raven's quick thinking had also helped quite a lot; the moment all Titans were together, she didn't hesitate to get them out of there.

Although they had faced many dangerous things before, they had never come _this_ close to getting killed. And now that she finally saw that it could happen, she was afraid.

More tears slipped down her face without her even realizing it as she thought of the many ways each and everyone of her _family_ could die in battle. She knew for a fact that _she_ wouldn't be dying anytime soon; each time she came close her demonic side would lash out. Saving her at the last moment; but with a lot of destruction.

If all of the Titans died, she'd probably have to live with survivor's guilt. And that _sucked;_ she remembered how it felt when Azarath was destroyed and she was still perfectly fine.

Raven didn't sob or make any type of sound, but more and more tears streamed down her cheeks as more negative thoughts slipped into her head. _This_ was why she was so wary of the Titans at first; she didn't want to care about them, they'd die one day and although she would as well, there was a huge chance she would be the last one to.

But that plan went straight out the window the moment each of them put a lot of effort in making _her_ feel comfortable; making sure that the social outcast was _happy._

Starfire had at first suggested they go to the 'mall of shopping', but after _many_ rejections; she gave up and suggested they start meditating in silence instead.

Cyborg was her big brother; he did everything to protect Raven and made sure she was happy all the time.

Beast Boy- although he annoyed her to death sometimes -only had the best intentions for her; he just didn't really know how to act around her. Which was kinda sad, but if she had to admit, she didn't want him to change.

And then there was _Robin._

He knew her, inside and out. Even before the bond they had a connection; but after it...they were inseparable. He knew when she needed him and how to act around her, the same way she knew with him. They could just simply _look_ at each other and they'd have spoken to each other more then they spoke to the others.

And yes, she got annoyed and sometimes even _scared_ when he snapped and went all crazy and deadly (most of the time it was because someone hurt her) but it just showed he cared. And he had been trying to control his temper for a week now. Key word: _trying._

She tensed when she heard the door to the roof open, completely forgetting the fact that she wasn't the only 'early bird.'

"Hey Rav- Are you crying?" She stood still as he rushed towards her, cursing herself for the tears. For once, Timid had been strong enough to take over.

Now she remembered why she hated it so much when the gray emoticlone did; it made her seem weak, made other people worry about her.

Raven stayed silent as Robin's eyes checked over her body; looking for any type of injury that could be the cause of her crying.

If he knew one thing; it was that he _hated_ seeing her in tears.

His gloved hand took hold of her face; tilting her chin up gently to look at her face. "What's wrong?" He spoke, his voice tender.

She shook her head. "Nothing, just...the mission."

The half-demon watched as the Boy Wonder's expression changed from calm and soft to _livid._ His hand slid to her cheek while he placed his other hand on her other cheek.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?! I swear if he touched you I'll kill him." His voice was deadly calm and he was already starting to pull away from her to go hunt down and murder the man that had been tormenting even his _nightmares._

He could handle the masked man driving him crazy, he had handled worse villains in Gotham and even the _Joker_ of all people hadn't been able to snap his sanity. But the moment someone touched Raven; they were done for.

Before Robin could leave, her hands had slipped up to grab his; halting his movements.

Raven pulled his hands away from her face but didn't let go just yet as she shot him a shaky smile. "I-I'm fine, really." She assured, letting him go and surprising her leader by wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him. "I'm just...really glad all of you are okay."

He blinked in surprise, but hugged her back anyway.


	24. Secrets

_**No, but seriously. If the Flash had too much caffeine we'd all be doomed...#NOCOFFEFORBARRY**_

 _ **Same goes for Wally XD**_

 _ **Reason how Dick is still Robin in some fics while Jason and Tim are mentioned: I feel like some of these chapters are strictly Robin chapters and would feel different if I wrote Nightwing; but sometimes the brothers**_ **have _to be mentioned.(This also counts for all my stand-alone one shots were the brothers are mentioned and Dick is still Robin) So in these cases, Dick is still the oldest but never became Nightwing and stuck with Robin. Which means Jason immediately became Red Hood, just not as murderous until after the incident. And Tim instantly jumped to Red Robin._**

* * *

 **Secrets**

He has been keeping secrets from her.

He had never done that before so it _had_ to be something big. It had been going on for a _while_ now, she just noticed it because it became a lot more obvious.

But she just couldn't figure out _what._

He had also been blocking her from his mind. (Not that she would look; she respected his privacy)

Raven calmly floated into the living room, spotting Starfire and Robin talking in hushed voices on the couch. The two remaining Titan boys were on the roof, playing Extreme Stankball; something in which Raven was happy to sit out on.

But the fact that the alien princess and Boy Wonder were sitting so close and _whispering_ to each other bothered the half-demon for some reason; and that did _not_ sit well with her.

Deciding that clearing her throat for no reason would be too suspicious, she settled on walking instead of floating; her footsteps alerting the two other Titans of her presence as she walked towards the kitchen to make her herbal tea.

Raven was facing the counter, only being able to see the two from the corner of her eye as she calmly prepared her tea. Her eyes narrowed when Robin jumped and cleared his throat; she just _knew_ he was looking around nervously even with his mask on.

"I...uhmm," he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Should go check on Cyborg and Beast Boy; make sure they don't destroy the tower." He shot one last glance at the girls before leaving the room.

Starfire giggled and Raven turned to face her, a steaming cup of tea in her pale hands as she took a sip and raised an eyebrow at her female best friend. "What was that all about?" She asked, her monotone clear and her face rid of any type of emotion.

Starfire shrugged and flew off the couch to go and float beside the half-demon who was leaning against the counter. "Nothing of the importance, Friend Raven. Do you wish to accompany me to the mall of shopping?" She asked, head tilted as her sparkling green eyes focused on the dark Titan.

Raven took another slow sip from her tea, thinking of the idea. She had promised herself that she would spend more time with each Titan (including Beast Boy) after she had defeated her father. And she didn't have any plans for the rest of the day...

"Fine, but no dressing me up in clothes that are too bright!" She stated firmly.

Starfire squealed and went to get ready as Raven finished her tea.

* * *

Robin was in his room, laptop on his lap as he did some research on some villain that showed up in Jump. He frowned when his computer started spazzing and his eyes widened when a message appeared on the screen.

In big bold red letters stood: **YOU HAVE BEEN HACKED BY TIMOTHY DRAKE. CHECK PHONE FOR FURTHER INFO.**

Robin rolled his eyes and closed his laptop, a smile on his face as he checked his phone...Dick Grayson's phone, not Robin's. Having two phones was a much saver way to keep his identity hidden. (1)

He was in a group chat titled: _BaT Boyz_

Robin snorted. This was definitely Tim's idea.

 **Jason Todd: HEY _DICK!_**

 **Dick Grayson: Was the emphasis on my name necessary? -_-**

 **Jason Todd: Yes, yes it was.**

 **Tim Drake: Stop bickering like old ladies. Dick, guess where we are. ;)**

 **Dick Grayson: ?**

 **Jason Todd: You have to _guess,_ genius. -,-**

 **Tim Drake: Don't start with the sarcasm, we'll never get far if you two start arguing again.**

 **Dick Grayson: On a seriously awesome mission Bruce would _never_ allow me to go to but allowed you guys anyway? So you hacked my laptop to brag about it? Wouldn't be the damn first time. **

**Jason Todd: I wish, but no.**

 **Tim Drake: WE'RE IN JUMP!**

 **Dick Grayson: ...You're joking.**

 **Jason Todd: Nope.**

 **Tim Drake: Before you ask (which I know you will) Bruce send us on a mission close to Jump, so we decided 'why not visit our favorite older brother?'**

 **Dick Grayson: I'm your only older brother.**

 **Jason Todd: I am feeling left out...**

 **Dick Grayson: Tim's talking about both of you, so the older brother is me. If he was talking about himself then it could be you, you're too young to understand, Jason. *sigh* Kids these days... ;)**

 **Tim Drake: XD**

 **Jason Todd: ...shut the fuck up and get your butt outside...**

Robin rolled his eyes and threw his phone on the bed, after triple-checking if any criminals were about to break free and finding none; he decided to follow Jason's not-so-subtle request.

* * *

A few hours later, Raven and Starfire came back from the mall and brought all the bags to the alien princess' room. (Luckily, Starfire hadn't seen anything that would be 'of the most cute' for Raven, so the half-demon was safe.) When they entered the living room; they just found Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games.

"Where is Friend Robin?" Starfire asked the question for both of them as she flew closer to the boys. The sudden appearance of the two girls made Beast Boy jump and drop his controller; it would've fallen on the table and close to the water glass if Raven hadn't caught it with her powers and shot him a glare in the process.

The green changeling smiled sheepishly. "T-thanks, Rae." He quickly placed the glass somewhere else.

She rolled her eyes and didn't comment on the dreaded nickname.

"Out with his brothers," Cyborg answered, having paused the game.

The half-demon frowned. When did Jason and Tim come to Jump City?

Her attention quickly snapped to something else when the green changeling and mechanic teen were having a fight- again -about one of them cheating to win the game.

Starfire and Raven glanced at each other with the same look in their eyes: _Will those two ever stop?_

The answer was probably no.

* * *

Raven groaned and stirred in her sleep, before finally jolting awake in her bed; sitting upright and clutching the covers close to her as she breathed heavily. Eyes wide and sweat dripping down her body.

 _Another nightmare._

She had been getting these for a few months now, they weren't as graphic or gruesome as the ones she got when her father returned; but it was still enough to shake her feathers. She had told no one, because they were just simple nightmares, nothing about the world ending or a threat heading their way. These were just nightmares; it was normal.

But that also meant she couldn't sleep for quiet a while until she had her tea. It calmed her enough to relax and go back to sleep.

She threw the covers off her body and stepped out of her bed, grabbing her cloak and lightly walking down the hall; her petite feet making little to no sound each time they hit the ground.

Raven walked into the kitchen and calmly prepared her tea, she jumped when a crash was heard from the door and she turned around to face the sound; her defenses immediately high up.

She dropped them and blinked in surprise when she just saw her leader in civilian clothes.

Correction: she just saw her _drunk_ leader in civilian clothes.

Jeans, a black shirt paired with a leather jacket and black sunglasses. As ridiculous as the traffic light costume looked; the Boy Wonder had style.

But this was no time to admire him.

"Robin?" She questioned quietly.

She stayed quiet as he walked up to her and placed a soft and tender kiss on her lips; his hands at the back of her head to hold her in place a few seconds.

"Sorry it had to be like this," he breathed after pulling away, his breath smelling like mint. He obviously tried to mask the scent of alcohol with the gum, it was effective, but didn't work completely. Raven could still smell the faint alcohol. It would've probably hit Beast Boy's sensitive nose like a firetruck. "I just didn't know how to confess to you any other way." He admitted before walking away as if nothing happened; leaving the half-demon alone in the room, staring at his retreating back with wide eyes.

* * *

"And here I thought you'd keep your brothers from getting drunk; I didn't expect _you_ to be the one who drank one too many." She greeted dryly as he walked onto the roof the next day.

She was already there; sitting at the edge with her legs dangling above the ground.

Robin groaned and sat down beside her. "Did I do anything stupid?"

She shook her head. "No, you came in _way_ past midnight and broke a table before going to your room."

He nodded, relieved. _So that last part was a dream._

"How did you get _that_ far?"

"Well..." his cheeks reddened a bit and he coughed awkwardly. "Tim is still underage; and Jason is a _very_ irresponsible drinker. So the plan was that I'd keep watch on both of them...I just forgot how smart Tim is and how deadly those two were together," he admitted.

"They got you drunk," she deadpanned.

"Basically."

Raven made a humming noise in the back of her throat and looked down at the roof; playing with the little stones on it. "There... _might_ be something else you did..." She started.

He tensed. "What?"

"Kissed me and admit that you loved me."

Robin paled noticeably.

Raven got up and he paled even more, his heart practically stopped beating when she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay, Boy Blunder, I've been keeping secrets as well."

She left the roof and headed back inside.

* * *

 _ **(1) Notice how I used Batman, Oracle, Robin etc. in the text messages in 'Love'? And how I used their real names here? Well, in Love they all used their 'superhero' phone, while here, it's their personal phones. It makes sense actually, you can never be too careful when working with Batman; might as well have two phones.**_


	25. Rivalry

_**I just saw a Teen Titans Headcanon that had me dying: "Robin actually has detailed plans to take out the other Titans (like Batman does with the Justice League) The Starfire plan is simply 'call Conner Kent (Superboy). Evacuate city."**_

 _ **Fun Fact: Jinx's alias is Nicole Diaz.**_

* * *

 **Rivalry**

Shots of pink electricity flickered around Jinx's body, her dark pink eyes glaring daggers at the other sorceress of the Titans. Her hands balling up into fists so tightly her already pale skin turned even whiter.

Titans East and West decided it'd be fun to have a get-together once in a while, especially since Kid Flash and Jinx joined them. Completely forgetting the fact that two certain sorceresses rivaled each other hated the other's guts.

So now here they were; in the park, holes ripped into the grass, broken tables and a destroyed fountain behind them.

Bumble Bee and Starfire weren't there; the Bee-themed hero had accidentally been blasted by Raven's dark energy and the alien princess had gone after her to check if she was okay after seeing how far she got shot.

Cyborg and Beast Boy took the damage control; while Aqualad made sure the fountain didn't overflow and cause even more destruction.

Mas y Menos hid behind one of the broken benches, muttering words of distress in Spanish that no one could understand without Panther here.

Speedy had left Titans East a while ago to become a stand alone hero; Red Arrow. He still had his communicator though, just in case.

Meanwhile; the young speedster and Boy Wonder were watching the scene side by side, neither of the two best friends knowing how to handle this situation.

Raven and Jinx had taken a little break from trying to kill each other and were staring each other down; waiting for the other to move.

That was, until a yellow blur zipped past.

Jinx only had time to let out a small yelp before she got taken and dragged somewhere by the blur.

Raven tensed and glanced at Robin; her hood hiding her face as she watched him. The look on his face told her enough and she grimaced before letting out a breath and calmly flying out the park; heading towards the tower where she knew he'd follow.

* * *

"Wally West, let me go _right now!"_ Jinx shrieked, her voice anything but amused. Pink electricity flickering around her; showing her annoyance.

The yellow blur stopped and the pink sorceress was surprised to see he dropped her at the lake; a place the couple regularly visited.

Her surprised look faded into a scowl when she remembered what happened. "Listen, I know you and Rob are BFF's, but that _witch_ and I will _never_ get along! You'll have to accept it!" She hissed.

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed as he stood a few feet away from her. "BFF's," he mused, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. It was only funny when he said it and Robin got all annoyed at the 'un-manly' description of their friendship.

The speedster shook his head and just hoped Barry would never know about this; the Flash would _never_ stop teasing him about having 'girl-trouble.'

"Come on, Lucky." He grinned when she rolled her eyes at the ironic nickname, scowl still on her face. "I don't get why you two don't get along, what's so bad about Raven?" He stepped closer.

Jinx narrowed her eyes. "What's so bad about- _ugh!_ You just don't understand! She's just a Miss Know it all, Miss Goody Two Shoes, Miss 'Stay out of my way or I'll lose control of my _totally_ unstable emotions and blast you!" She raised her voice an octave at the last sentence to purposefully make it sound more obnoxious.

He flinched at her tone; this was going to be harder than expected. "You're wrong about some of those things," he said carefully.

"Oh, so you're defending _her_ now?!"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and took another slow- which really wasn't his thing -step closer. "Don't turn the conversation on me, Jinxie." He sighed. "All I'm saying is, you have to see things from her perspective once in a while! Try running in her shoes."

"Running is more your thing, really."

He really wasn't going to get anywhere with her if she kept avoiding the topic.

"Listen," he started. "All those things you listed just now aren't always true. She makes mistakes, she's one of the most deadliest people we know so _definitely_ not a goody two-shoes, and she really _does_ need to keep her emotions in check...unless you want her to destroy everything in sight. Which is your job, isn't it, Jinxie?" He shot her a boyish grin that just _had_ to make her smile a little.

"How come you know so much about _Raven."_ Her voice layered with disgust at the half-demon's name and she snapped her fingers in annoyance, not even flinching when a hole appeared in the ground and a cat fell into the sewer. The animal could get out; it had nine lives anyway.

Kid Flash shrugged. "Her boyfriend is my best friend. " He answered simply and grabbed her hands. "At least don't start a fight, you don't even have to acknowledge her if that's what you want. _Please Nicole,"_ he pleaded.

Jinx groaned and sighed. " _Fine."_

* * *

"Dick if you really think I'm going to befriend Jinx then something must be really wrong with you. Did Mammoth hit you on your head last week?" Raven said quietly, her voice in her monotone as her eyes were closed and she levitated above her bed; meditating.

The Boy Wonder rolled his masked eyes. "I just love your sarcasm," he muttered sarcastically.

One of her eyes opened, a playful glint in it. "That's the _only_ thing you love about me?" She said, sounding completely innocent.

Robin scoffed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "You know I could write a whole list about things I love about you; don't even start. But that's not the point of this conversation and stop changing the subject." He scolded lightly.

"There's nothing to discuss," Raven dropped down from the air and landed beside her leader. "Jinx and I don't like each other, there's nothing that can change that."

"Fine, but did you _have_ to destroy everything?"

She shrugged. "Minor disagreement, she overreacted, I acted on it- which was pretty stupid of me -and then she threw a hex at me. There's no way I would be backing down after that."

Robin resisted the urge to smirk; she _never_ backed down from a challenge.

"Jinx really isn't as bad as you think," he said, laying down on the bed.

"She was a villain and a member of the H.I.V.E., a group that brought us a lot of trouble." She deadpanned.

He rolled his masked eyes and pulled the half-demon down on top of him, her chest flat on his as he stared up at her flushed face with a smile.

"Boy Blunder, let me go."

He thought for a moment. "Hmm...nope!"

"Do you want me to be able to focus on the conversation or not?" Raven's cheeks were even redder now as she tried her best to hide it.

Robin grinned but let her go; allowing her to sit up and get off of him, sitting cross-legged beside him instead.

"She changed, you know." He started.

Raven rolled her eyes. "A lot of people say they do; I need more evidence for that."

"You don't trust her."

" _Of course I don't!"_

Raven scowled. "It's just- _something_ about her magic sets Rage off, and I don't like that."

He sat up. "So her magic is the problem? Not her?"

"I don't know!" She groaned. "Maybe it's the fact that she's pure negative energy, but Rage loves it and fights harder whenever she's around. Her attitude is also a little annoying."

"I can't say anything about the attitude because frankly; I don't see the problem. But you can't blame her for her magic, you know she can't help it-"

 _"I know!"_ The half-demon pulled her hood up out of frustration. "That's what makes it worse! It's like I'm hating her for something she can't help! And that would just make me a hypocrite." Some of the people at Azarath hated Raven because of her destiny; something she could do nothing about.

Robin sighed and sat up. "Look, this isn't just about me and Wally wanting our girlfriends to get along; it would be better for the both of you. You wouldn't risk blowing anything up and she wouldn't be radiating bad luck every time; the angrier she gets, the more bad things happen." He explained. "Just _try_ to get along. I'm sure Rage will back down when you realize she isn't all that bad. Just... _please?"_

"I hate you," she grumbled, arms crossed and eyes focused somewhere else.

He grinned; knowing she was giving in, and placed a kiss on her cheek, ducking when a pillow covered in black energy headed his way.

* * *

Plasmus and Cinderblock were attacking at the same time; but since Titans East was in Jump for a while; that shouldn't be such a big problem.

Raven didn't pay attention for a moment and crashed into the ground when Plasmus blasted her with his disgusting green slime. Before Cinderblock could crush her; a shadow loomed over her and hands slipped underneath her arms; pulling her away _just_ as the villain slammed down.

Jinx stood above her, a forced smile on her lips as she held her hand out for the half-demon to take. "Come on, we have to help the others."

Raven blinked in surprise but took her hand anyway and pulled herself up with her help. "Thank you."

Her eyes snapped to Plasmus and then to Cinderblock; both creating quite some damage.

Robin was going to kill her for this; but it had to happen.

"I'm going to take down Plasmus, think you can focus on Cinderblock?" Raven said.

The pink sorceress frowned, freezing when she realized what the other sorceress was planning. "Are...you sure? Won't Robin freak out?"

"He'll have to deal with it, if Plasmus is down then everyone can focus on Cinderblock and we'll be done soon enough."

"I heard it weakens you."

Raven glanced at Jinx and raised an eyebrow. "Concerned?"

Jinx scoffed. "As if," a small smile appeared on her lips.

Raven smirked and levitated herself.

"Good luck!" Jinx called, running up to Cinderblock and throwing hex after hex as Raven closed her eyes and shifted into her soul-self to take down Plasmus.

 _Maybe she isn't so bad._ Both girls thought.


	26. Threads

_**AU...sort of**_

* * *

 **Thread**

There was something Raven hadn't told the Titans; she could see threads that connected people with each other.

When two people were connected with a purple thread, it meant that they were soulmates. Which is the whole reason the half-demon urged Cyborg to go talk to Bumble Bee; they were connected by a purple thread.

And when the Titans first encountered Slade and the villain and her leader were connected by a red thread; she knew he would bring trouble. Red threads were the complete opposites of purple ones, it meant they were destined to be mortal enemies. She wouldn't be surprised if Batman and Joker were connected by a red thread.

And although it was...unusual, Raven was completely fine with living with this power. She could easily see who to look out for and who she could trust. It was ironic, really; she was a really 'dark' type of girl, but all she could see were bursts and threads full of color.

The first time the Titans met each other; all she could see were blue threads, which meant that they were meant to be great friends.

However, the blue thread connecting herself and Robin seemed to stand out the most. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, it just did. So she wasn't really surprised when he turned out to be her best friend.

The more time she spend with the other bird of the team; the more the blue thread began to fade. And to her horror, it faded into purple.

Raven had _never_ imagined to find her soulmate; she didn't even want to. Especially with the issues she had with her father. But they had already been through that, the Titans were with her, wether she liked it or not.

 _He_ was with her; forever.

"Hey, Raven!"

Her eyes shot open as she roughly got pulled out of her thoughts, her hood was up; so the others couldn't see the surprised look on her face.

The half-demon looked up to the person standing beside her; the one that had called her name. The _exact_ person that had been haunting her thoughts ever since the purple thread appeared.

He frowned. "Are...you okay?"

Raven nodded and looked away from him, closing her eyes to make it seem like she was meditating.

Robin sat down beside her on the grass, signaling the other Titans that they could keep playing volleyball and that he would be joining them soon.

His masked eyes snapped back to Raven. "You sure? You seem...tense."

"I'm fine," she breathed, her voice calm and even as she 'meditated' in silence.

He was silent for a few minutes, and she sighed before lowering herself on the ground and pulling her hood down. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just...worried," he shook his head. "Maybe I should just go; give you some space."

Robin moved to get up, but stopped when a pale grey hand landed on his arm; pulling him back down. He looked at her with confusion on his face; not even bothering to ask the question.

"I'm fine, really." She shot him one of her rare smiles. "I just...it's been hectic lately, and my powers are acting up. But I'm fine," she lied.

Raven could tell that he wasn't sure if he should believe her or not; relief hit her when he nodded and dropped the topic. Instead, he got up from the ground and held his gloved hand out for her to take. "Want to join us?" He grinned.

The half-demon raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to give her usual answer; but he beat her to it.

"Before you say no, I'll just remind you that if you get the ball; you can always throw it at Beast Boy's face," he winked.

She looked up at Robin and held his stare for a few seconds, the purple thread connecting them almost _taunting_ her. The closer she got to him; the more the purple would intensify. And her goal was to keep as much distantce between them without it looking suspicious so she wouldn't risk anything.

But when she looked at the Boy Wonder's hopeful smile; she just couldn't resist.

Raven placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up; not commenting on the fact that he still had a tight grip on her hand as he dragged her towards the others.

Her eyes focused on the thread connecting them and then back to him.

Maybe she should give him a chance; after all, her threads had never been wrong.


	27. Comfort

_**I JUST SAW A PICTURE AND STARFIRE WAS DEAD FOR GOD'S SAKE AND NO! JUST NO! SHE'S WAY TOO ADORABLE TO DIE!**_

 _ **So I came up with this were she's alive and (physically) fine, the Robrae in this one is more platonic than romantic though...**_

* * *

 **Comfort**

Raven growled lowly and opened her eyes in irritation, she was trying to meditate in silence but the rapid knocking on her door prevented that.

She dropped from the air and onto her bed before getting up to open the door.

All the annoyance faded into worry when she saw Starfire standing there; eyes puffy and red from crying, her cheeks tear-stained.

The alien princess lowered her hand- obviously about to knock again before the door opened -her wide green eyes looking anywhere but the half-demon.

"Starfire! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Raven asked, lowering her hood.

"Friend Raven, I..." a sob escaped her lips and she covered her face with her hands.

Raven sighed and gently grabbed the girl's arm before pulling her in the room and shutting the door.

Starfire sat down on the ground, her back leaning against Raven's bed as she pulled her knees close to her body and placed her head on them; fresh tears rolling down her face.

Raven kept her mouth shut and just sat down cross-legged in front of the emotional Titan. She closed her eyes and focused on her own breathing; chanting her mantra silently to block out all the overwhelming emotions coming from Starfire. If she was planning to help her friend, it wouldn't really help if she was in the same state as the alien.

Starfire's sobbing became less and less until it finally stopped, Raven opened her eyes and watched as the alien silently wiped her tears and tried her best to even her breathing...with not much luck.

"Friend Robin..." she started slowly. "Did the breaking up with me," she bit her lip and looked away.

Raven blinked, he did _what_ now? He had been crushing on the alien ever since they _met._ This didn't make any sense. It had taken him _ages_ to admit and the half-demon was almost ready to force him to admit it, but then he finally kissed Starfire in Tokyo.

So this came as a huge surprise.

Seeing the confused look on Raven's face; Starfire explained further. "He said-" she hiccuped. "Said that it wasn't working out. I do not understand, we were in a relationship, not working?"

Raven sighed. "It's an expression, he means that your relationship just wasn't...going well, at least, that's what he thinks."

The alien princess tapped her fingers repeatedly against the ground, her breathing uneven as she tried to stop the tears from falling. She looked up at the half-demon, a pleading look in her green eyes. "Friend Raven, can I-"

"Yes."

Starfire didn't hesitate to jump into Raven's waiting arms; hugging the dark Titan close to her as she cried.

* * *

Raven followed Robin on patrol that night.

She stuck to the shadows at first, following him silently as she watched him grapple from building to building while he checked the city for any kind of danger. Just _waiting_ for the right moment to show herself and ask the question.

Apparently, she didn't have to.

Robin paused his actions and just stood still on the roof of a building; his back facing her. It was silent for a few minutes, until he opened his mouth. "Raven, I know you're there."

She didn't even flinch; he would've sensed her sooner or later.

The half-demon stepped out of the shadows and he turned to face her; raising an eyebrow in question.

"Didn't feel like staying in the tower," she lied, shrugging her shoulders.

He obviously didn't buy it, but he didn't comment on it and continued his patrol; her flying next to him.

"So...did you get bored of Starfire or something?" She blurted after a few minutes of silence.

Raven was glad she had her hood up; or else he'd have seen her amused smile as the Boy Wonder tripped, obviously surprised by the sudden question. He caught himself before he could fall though.

"Wait, what?!"

Raven shrugged and levitated next to him before setting her feet on the rooftop he was standing on. "She came to me earlier today, completely heartbroken and crying. Care to tell me why?"

"Wait, she was _crying?"_ Robin froze. "I didn't mean- I thought she was okay with it!"

"Apparently not."

He cursed and paced the roof, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "The _one_ thing I promised myself not to do was hurt the people I care about. And _what_ do I do?" He muttered, a frown on his face.

Raven blinked and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder, causing him to stop. "Calm down. I'm just wondering, why? She was practically the _only_ thing on your mind for years."

"She was," he sighed. "It's just...you know me, Rae. You of all people should understand why I had to do this."

The half-demon rolled her eyes. "Really? Because it's _dangerous,_ if that's the case; she's in the wrong business then."

"Not only that, she's too innocent, and I'm anything _but..._ I feel like I'm not making any sense." He kicked a small stone in frustration.

"You are, you're too...intense, for her to handle. It would've gone bad sooner or later."

'Intense?' He mouthed, a frown on his face as he thought it over, deciding not to comment on it when he realized she was right. "I didn't mean to break her heart..."

"I know," Raven lowered her hood. "Maybe you should talk to her tomorrow, from what I heard; she didn't really understand the reason _why_ you dumped her."

He groaned. "Please don't say it like that; I didn't _dump_ her."

She shrugged.

Both of them were silent for a moment, neither of them minding at all.

Robin smiled. "Thanks, Rae."

"No problem."


	28. Framed

_**It's been storming like crazy these past three days! But it's also sooo fucking hot at the same damn time! Ugh, curse this weather...**_

* * *

 **Framed**

It was as if time was frozen.

The Titans stood frozen in place, staring wide eyed at their leader and the what seemed to be dead villain on the ground. Mad Mod's chest rose up and down, going slower and slower as his breathing halted. Until finally; it stopped.

Robin had killed him.

The Boy Wonder looked at the blood on his gloves, shock clear on his face. He stepped back from the body and looked up at his team with wide masked eyes. "I..."

The police sirens could be heard as they _finally_ arrived at the scene. His eyes narrowed; knowing he wouldn't be able to talk himself out of this. Before anyone could react; he threw smoke bombs and shot his grapple hook, disappearing without a trace.

"He just..." Beast Boy breathed.

Raven snapped herself out of shock and pulled her hood up. "We've got to find him. Cy?"

Cyborg looked at his arm, pressing a few buttons here and there. A curse escaped his lips. "He destroyed his communicator, I can't track him."

Raven scoffed, she hadn't expected anything else. This was _Robin_ they were talking about.

"Maybe he is back at the tower?" Starfire suggested, a hopeful look in her bright green eyes despite the clear doubt in them.

"I doubt it," Beast Boy muttered, before shifting into a green falcon and heading towards the tower. The others following him soon after.

* * *

"Any luck?" Raven called into her communicator.

 _"Nope,"_ came Beast Boy's voice, Starfire and Cyborg giving her a similar answer.

Robin hadn't been at the tower, so now the remaining Titans were patrolling the whole city; looking for their leader. Raven wasn't able to contact him through their bond, he figured out a way to block her out.

The half-demon sighed and looked up at the dark sky; it was late, but none of the Titans wanted to sleep until they had found him. Murderer or not; Robin was their friend.

She silently kept walking, her senses on high alert the whole time.

She gasped when a someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows of a dark alley, her back being pulled flush against the person's chest. Before she could scream or make any kind of sound; a hand covered her mouth.

 _"Relax,"_ Robin breathed into her ear, his grip on her body loosening a bit.

Raven didn't know if she should calm down or be even more stressed. She quickly pulled herself away from him and turned to face him, his traffic light costume replaced by civilian clothes and his normally spiky hair laying messily on his head. His eyes covered by black sunglasses.

Nobody would recognize him this way, except for her, of course.

"Why are you hiding?" She blurted, pulling her hood down as her eyes stayed locked on him.

He tensed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Dick, you _murdered_ somebody!"

"That's just _it,_ Rae!" He growled, taking a step closer. "I didn't!"

Raven tilted her head to look up at him, confusion in her eyes, mixed with annoyance and disbelief. "We _saw_ you! Mad Mod's blood was all over you! _He stopped breathing!"_

"He planned this," Robin sighed. "I did my research while I was...gone. This is just part one of getting rid of the Titans; for good."

"I...I can't," she looked away. "How-"

"Raven," he placed two fingers underneath her chin and tilted her head up slightly. "Remember what happened in Tokyo? You _have_ to trust me."

The half-demon reached up and took the sunglasses off, urgent blue eyes locked on her amethyst ones. "You're sure?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

Robin rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Let me rephrase that; if it's not for your safety, would I lie to you?"

Raven paused and pursed her lips, many things going through her mind at that moment. Knowledge's realm was usually tidy; it was like a huge library. Each book consisted of one of Raven's memories or everything she had come to learn over the years. All of them stacked neatly in the multiple bookshelves.

But now it was chaos.

Papers and books were everywhere, scattered over the whole room; most of it on the floor. Tables and chairs were upside down, some of them on places it shouldn't belong.

For once in her life, Knowledge didn't know what to do.

So Raven listened to the next best thing; Affection.

...well, _partly_ listened.

The violet emoticlone was telling her to just blindly trust him and help him with whatever he needed. But she wasn't going to do that, _definitely_ not. She needed to see proof first; needed to make sure Mad Mod was really alive and that her leader was innocent.

She trusted him with her life; but there was no such thing as being too sure.

"O..okay." Raven nodded. "But I need to see Mad Mod first before I make any snap decisions."

He smiled. "If you had done anything else, I would've been concerned."

His hand slid to her cheek, his smile fading a bit as his blue eyes locked on her. Robin pulled her a bit closer and leaned down; pressing a soft, promising kiss on her lips.

The half-demon was a bit too shocked by the sudden move to do anything; he didn't seem bothered by it though, he just grabbed her hand and dragged her with him.

 _"Dark Girl? You okay? You've been silent for a while now."_ Cyborg's worried voice rang through the communicator.

Robin tensed and shot her a pleading look; she grimaced when she realized what he wanted her to do.

Lie.

Raven glared at him as she pressed the button. "I'm fine, about to check another part of the city. Are you guys tired? We can stop."

 _"No, Friend, we will not rest until we have found Friend Robin!"_

A crash could be heard before Beast Boy's voice came on. _"Star's right."_

 _"Grass Stain? What was that?"_

 _"Tripped, nothing wrong."_ He chuckled a bit nervously.

Raven nodded, eyes still set on Robin. "Okay, in that case, we'll keep looking." She closed her communicator.

"Look, I'm sorry but-"

She raised her hand. "Don't want to hear it. I'm still having my doubts so you better prove me wrong."

"Well, there's something I never thought I'd hear you say." He smiled and let go of her hand; climbing on the roof of a building and waiting until she was flying beside him before he continued running from roof to roof.

He stopped at a particular building; an old warehouse.

Typical.

Robin leaned against the wall beside the window, his arms and legs crossed as he stared at Raven; a glint in his blue eyes. He motioned to the window and she rolled her eyes before looking through it.

She could see Mad Mod, typing on a computer with quick fingers; a grin on his face.

"Wait here," she breathed, handing him his sunglasses.

He shrugged and put them on as she disappeared, knowing that arguing really wouldn't help his case at the moment.

Raven stuck in the shadows as she entered the room; the shadows seemed to move with her, she got closer and closer to the villain but remained out of sight. Her eyes narrowed when she saw what was on the screen.

 **Plan to destroy the Titans:**

 **1\. Fake own death to take out Bird Boy.**

 **2\. Find something that blocks out magic to take out the Demon.**

 **3\. Get a hypnotizing wheel to knock out the green one.**

 **4\. Mess with the robot's circuits.**

 **5\. By now, the alien should be so sad and distressed that her powers are almost non-existent.**

Raven moved back in the shadows and in a second; she was standing next to Robin.

"Found anything?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

She glared at him and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt before jumping off the roof and flying down until her feet hit the ground. "Don't look so smug, Boy Blunder."

He smiled.

* * *

"Great, first Robin, now Raven's missing as well. Who's next?" Cyborg grumbled.

"Nobody," Raven's voice rang, a black shadow appearing behind Beast Boy before the shadow faded and shifted into the half-demon.

The green changeling yelped and jumped into Starfire's arms in surprise; the surprised alien catching him on instinct.

Raven rolled her eyes and pulled her hood down; a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Friend, where have you been? We have been sickly worried about you!" Starfire exclaimed, dropping Beast Boy.

"Worried sick," the half-demon corrected gently. "And I was setting some things straight, come on, follow me."

She didn't wait for an answer as she turned to walk towards the roof.

The other Titans looked at each other; confused, but followed anyway.

When they reached the roof, Robin was there. Looking completely calm and unfazed as a cursing and struggling Mad Mod sat at his feet; tied up and gagged.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

Starfire was the first to react.

She flew towards her leader, trapping him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh I knew you were the innocent!" She gushed.

"Star...need...to... _breath!"_ He gasped out, smiling softly at her when she let him go and mumbled a quick 'sorry'.

Beast Boy blinked. "Uhmm...can _someone_ explain what is going on?!"

"Mad Mod tried to break up the Titans." Raven responded calmly from beside him.

"Starting with taking me out first," Robin added, glaring eyes on the villain although nobody could see because of the sunglasses.

"Glad you're not a murderer," Cyborg said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well! This calls for a late tofu breakfast!" Beast Boy cheered.

"No way Grass Stain!"

" _Guys!"_ Robin chuckled. "I...need to do something first."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You sure about this?"

He nodded and calmly took the sunglasses off; revealing the blue eyes that were always hidden behind the mask. "Hi, I'm Dick Grayson." He introduced.

Silence took over as Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at their leader; completely frozen.

Not in a million years had they expected him to tell them his identity.

Beast Boy was the first to snap out of it. "Garfield Logan," he said a bit lamely.

"Victor Stone," Cyborg grinned and crossed his arms.

Starfire took a hesitant step forward, looking a bit confused. "My birth name is Koriand'r, but I believe, on your planet it would be...Kori?"

Raven smiled softly, rolling her eyes as Robin met her eyes and shot her a wink; her smile widening nonetheless.


	29. Trust

_**Fun fact: I labeled this chapter as**_ **#ihonestlydontknowwhattonamethissoilljustwriteandlookforafittingprompt** ** _in the documents XD_**

 ** _This is set in the episode where Robin became Red X #feelingbadbecauseicantrememberthetitleoftheepisode_**

* * *

 **Trust**

She found him in his room, his back against the wall as he stared at the Slade mask in his hands.

"Come to yell at me? You were quiet when the others did," he muttered; his voice low as his masked eyes never left the object in his hands. He knew it annoyed her, but he couldn't bear to see the look on her face.

"No," her voice was monotone, as usual. "There was a reason I didn't yell at you."

"And that is?"

"I'm just as guilty as you are, with keeping secrets, that is."

His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Raven shrugged. "Just the fact that I knew you were Red X."

He blinked. "How did you..."

"I sensed you."

Robin nodded, it made sense; he just wondered why he didn't think of that.

He sighed and placed the Slade mask on the table beside him, leaning his head back against the wall after that. "Why didn't you tell on me?" His masked eyes never left her as she shrugged and turned her back on him; watching the massive board filled with information about Slade with mild interest.

"Because I trust you."

"Look how far that got you, I turned into the one thing I hated; a criminal." He growled.

She shrugged. "Maybe," Raven moved away from the board and turned to face him. "But you had good intentions, just make sure to not betray your team next time."

Robin looked away.

He could hear her light footsteps walking towards him but he didn't turn his head to face her until she was right in front of him. He looked at her; raising an eyebrow and staying silent as she gently removed his mask.

"You should know that as long as you know what you're doing; I trust you." She shot him one of her rare smiles. "You of all people should know that I don't trust people easily."

He watched as silently she looked up at him, one of her hands cupping his cheek. Both birds stared at each other; trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

Until a picture shattered and she pulled away, pulling her hood up as she turned away from him quickly. Her breathing harsh and uneven.

"Raven?" He questioned, stepping closer as worry took over.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, just...my emotions are a little...unstable at the moment." She looked up, Robin was only able to see her bright amethyst eyes because of her hood. "I should go."

The half-demon moved towards the door, hesitating at the doorstep when he called her name.

"I trust you too." He said.

Raven didn't respond or turn to face him; she silently walked out the door, a small smile on her face.


	30. Mask

_**I'm just calmly writing this and then BAM! Nightcore Masquerade comes on, I swear, it's destiny.**_

 **Mask**

The mask was his...defense mechanism.

He was never seen without it, as a rule from Batman, but also because he felt safer with it.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the Titans- he trusted them with his _life_ -but without his mask he just...panicked. He's been Robin so long; he was scared that if he took his mask off, he wouldn't know who Dick Grayson was anymore.

Which was why he was glad he had Raven. With her, he could just be himself, he didn't have to worry about anything. It was easy to find Dick Grayson at those moments; with or without his mask.

But if he was honest with himself, if she hadn't been in his mind then it would've taken him a lot longer before he revealed his identity to her.

The half-demon wore a mask of her own; although hers wasn't as obvious as his. While he _literally_ wore a mask, hers was a lot more subtle.

Raven hid her emotions, only letting them show on accident or very _very_ rare times. It was hard to get a smile out of the girl, although every Titan managed to do it; with Robin at the top because he managed to get her to smile the most. Cyborg a very close second.

And even if her mask wasn't as obvious, it was a lot better than his. People often confused her mask for her real personality, which she could definitely use to her advantage.

...Except for the Titan leader.

She didn't know how, but Robin managed to get close enough to become her best friend and learn _everything_ about her.

At first the half-demon thought it was dangerous and tried her best to keep some distance between them. But after Trigon had been defeated she just...gave up.

Which led to the two birds being the closest on the team.

But if both of them had to be completely honest with themselves; they were glad they didn't have to wear their masks around each other.


	31. Chaos

_**Two chapters in a row!**_

 _ **I AM SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING**_

 _ **...Maybe that's why this turned out so weird...meh...**_

* * *

 **Chaos**

 _"Robin."_

The Boy Wonder flinched, just _knowing_ that the emotionless voice on the other end was anything but happy. "Yeah?"

 _"Care to explain why there's a picture of you running from my building in the newspaper?"_

"Right, I was _going_ to tell you but..." He was cut off as a loud crash and a girly scream could be heard from the room next to him and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Bruce, you called at a bad time."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"Remember Starfire?"

 _"The alien?"_

"Yeah, we just told her Santa didn't exist."

 _"I get it, she isn't taking it well?"_

"Nope."

 _"...We'll talk later."_

The line went dead and Robin groaned, what was he thinking? Of course he couldn't keep the whole Slade incident hidden from his father, he was _the goddamn Batman!_

He flinched as another crash could be heard and walked into the living room; ducking just in time as a bowl flew over his head.

Starfire was making a 'pudding of sadness' but since the alien expressed her emotions a bit dramatically, she probably didn't notice that she was being very...violent with making the Tameranian food. Bowls and spoons were flying everywhere and she didn't even seem to notice.

Robin raised an eyebrow and walked up to Raven, the half-demon was calmly sitting on the couch and reading; a black bubble surrounding her to protect her from Starfire's incoming missiles.

"I heard a girl scream, it definitely wasn't Star and I'm guessing it wasn't you either." He spoke.

The corner of her lips twitched a bit and she pointed to the ceiling without looking away from her book. "He's the one who screamed."

When Robin looked up, he could see a green spider clutching to the ceiling for dear life. The Boy Wonder shook his head, deciding to not even comment on the sight and just ignore it. "Where's Cy?"

"Bolted as soon as he could."

Robin sidestepped an incoming spoon and nodded. "Probably the smartest thing to do right now."

She nodded and continued reading the last line of the page before snapping her book shut and looking up at her boyfriend. "You should _probably_ go and talk to Starfire."

"Why me?"

"Cyborg's gone, Beast Boy's _way_ too terrified to go near her and I calmed her down when she learned that makeup was tested on animals."

All the Titans remembered _that_ disaster clearly; Beast Boy and Starfire set up a whole protest against animal-testing, nearly started a civil war while they were at it. It only stopped when Raven told Starfire that the animals rarely got seriously hurt and that there were enough protests against it.

They could do nothing to stop Beast Boy; the changeling had been protesting against animal-testing for years now.

Said shapeshifter dropped from the ceiling and landed beside Raven on the couch, shifting back into his human form. "Please, dude? She's going to destroy the whole tower if she keeps going!" He pleaded, morphing into a dog to give his leader puppy dog eyes.

Raven glanced at Beast Boy and rolled her eyes, wondering just _why_ the boy happened to be one of her closest friends. Hell, sometimes she wondered how she kept her _sanity_ surrounded by these people that could as well be mentally insane.

Her amethyst eyes snapped to Robin and she raised an eyebrow, his eyes went from her and to Beast Boy before a growl of annoyance escaped his lips and he turned to talk to Starfire.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form when the Boy Wonder walked away; tugging Raven's hood over her head to get her attention. "He's not going to make it out alive." He stated.

He was answered by a blast of black energy.

"Personal space, Beast Boy, personal space," she muttered, pulling her hood back down. Her eyes stayed locked on her boyfriend and the alien; even _she_ had to admit that the odds of him managing to calm Starfire were laughable. But he wasn't the Boy Wonder for nothing, she'd watch before either agreeing with or rejecting Beast Boy's statement.

"Star? Are you okay?" Robin asked.

The alien princess stopped violently stirring the green/purple substance that was in the bowl and looked up at her leader with wide green eyes. "Yes, Friend Robin. I am the finely perfect."

"Perfectly fine," he corrected gently.

She nodded and continued focusing on the pudding that Robin was _sure_ was moving on its own.

He leaned against the counter; keeping enough distance so that his alien friend could keep 'working' without him getting in the way. "You know that Christmas isn't all about Santa, right?" He started slowly, continuing when she stopped stirring, her hands on the counter but her eyes not focused on him.

"The 'magic' of Christmas isn't because of some man in a red costume bringing presents; we make the event magical ourselves." He explained further, smiling when he saw a flicker of light in the alien's eyes as he thought about his words.

"Santa does not bring the magic?" She questioned, her voice soft as she looked up at him.

He shook his head.

Raven glanced at Beast Boy sitting beside her and smirked. "He's still alive."

The green changeling looked away from his two friends and glared at the half-demon. "I can see that, Rae." He muttered, not really happy with the fact that he was wrong.

"Look at it this way; if I was Cyborg, you'd probably have to do something stupid because you lost a bet." She stated, her voice monotone but a slight hint of amusement hiding somewhere as both of them watched how Robin talked and Starfire relaxed and her signature smile came back.

Finally, the excited alien flew away to go 'spread Christmas joy' despite it not even being the season for it. None of the Titans cared though; they could humor her for a bit longer.

Beast Boy shrugged and followed his friend, he didn't have anything to do, might as well help.

"And _that's_ why you don't doubt me." Robin said, sitting down beside the half-demon.

"I never said I doubted you, _you_ were the one who didn't want to go talk to her." She deadpanned.

"You're right, you never _said_ you doubted me, but the way you acted clearly implied it."

She rolled her eyes.

Raven picked up her book and continued reading quietly, surprised when he turned her face towards him gently and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

She raised an eyebrow in question when he pulled away.

He shot her a cheeky grin. "Bruce called, apparently the news of me destroying the Wayne Enterprises sign on one of the buildings reached Gotham. I just wanted a kiss from you before he kills me."

"You _still_ haven't told him about your 'apprenticeship' with Slade?"

"Raven, it's _Batman_ we're talking about. He'd give me a whole speech about not being careful enough and that this wasn't how he trained me. Believe me, it's as if he has all these different speeches ready to go." He shuddered. "The 'girls are distracting' speech was the worst."

She sighed and flipped a page. "He might be Batman; but don't forget that he's also your father."

That shut him up.


	32. School

_**A guest mentioned that Rae and Dick would probably name their kid Marie instead of Mary; for the child's individuality, which is probably true.**_

* * *

 __ **School**

"...nobody really knows why the Titans broke apart, but everyone knows that they're still looking out for us." Ms. Honey concluded.

A small girl in the back of the class raised her hand; the teacher smiled softly. "Yes, Marie?"

Five year old Marie Grayson lowered her hand, swinging her little legs back and forth underneath the table as she brushed a strand of hair from her face. It was a strange color, from a distance, it would seem black, but if you looked closely; it was _clearly_ purple. "My mommy says the Titans never really broke apart; she says they stayed in contact."

Ms. Honey smiled and tilted her head. "Did she now?"

Marie nodded her head excitedly.

"Well, then she must be a really intelligent woman for her to know that."

"She is," the child muttered, adoration shining in her blue eyes.

The teacher continued with her lesson; after the Titans had disbanded, they had become Jump City's 'legend'. Even if it had only been twenty years or so, they had found their place in history books and lots of schools taught the kids about them.

They were heroes.

* * *

Marie sat on the playground, drawing random swirls and patterns in the sand with a stick. She ignored all of the other kids playing and enjoying their break before they had to go back to class. The 1/4 demon child was a social flower, but she liked being alone from time to time; it...calmed her.

She was a lot like her mother on those moments.

She tensed when she heard a cry.

The young girl dropped the stick and stood up; turning to see a familiar orange haired girl with pink eyes sitting on the swing, a group of kids surrounding her.

Marie frowned, not hesitating to run towards the scene.

"Look, it's the witch!" Someone called, pointing a chubby finger at the girl.

"I'm not a witch!" Jennifer cried, her hands shaking at incredible speed as pink electricity surrounded them; the electricity stopped quickly, but her hands kept shaking.

The kids started laughing at the unhappy girl, shouting mean things and chanting 'witch' over and over as Jennifer only cried harder.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Marie pushed through the crowd and made her way towards her friend, not missing the fact that everyone stopped talking the moment she arrived.

Uncle Garfield told her that she was just as scary as her mother when she was angry, which is probably the reason why everyone was so quiet now. She was a bit disappointed that she wasn't allowed to reveal her powers, despite the fact that most of the people knew she was part demon; if she could, she would've showed her demonic eyes just for extra effect.

"You okay, Jen?" Marie asked worriedly, standing beside the girl.

Jennifer looked up, staring at the girl with wide pink eyes. She hesitated, but nodded.

The child rolled her eyes, just _knowing_ that the girl was lying.

"Of course the demon would team up with the witch!" A boy called.

Marie's blue eyes darkened and she looked up at the boy. He was _a lot_ bigger than her, which was logical; she was a small girl, but that didn't mean she was afraid. Her grandfather was a lot scarier than this kid, and she wasn't talking about Trigon.

She moved away from Jennifer and walked up to him, challenging eyes locked on him. She knew this boy, he always thought he was the 'king' and that he was _so_ great. While in reality, he wasn't anything special. "I'm only _part_ demon. I'm more human than demon, but _you..._ you are just a full jerk."

A couple of kids gasped at the word, they weren't allowed to say such things!

Jennifer just giggled and Marie turned around and shot her a wink. Both girls weren't phased by the choice of words, their family wasn't known for being the nicest when it came to words; they heard a lot worse. _Especially_ Uncle Roy. While the others tried to keep the cursing to a minimum, Roy just didn't have a filter.

The boy- Andy -glared at her and stepped closer. Marie wasn't threatened and stayed where she was; crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"We don't want you here," he snarled.

Marie tilted her head back to look up at him, despite being just five years old; she wasn't easily scared or hurt by bullies. " _You_ don't want us here, Andy."

"Well-"

"What on Earth is going on here?" Ms. Honey called, walking towards the scene.

A lot of kids immediately turned the other way and continued playing; acting as if they didn't see anything and leaving Andy, Jennifer and Marie on the scene.

"Ms. Honey! Ms. Honey! Marie called me a jerk!" Andy whined, staring at the teacher with wide eyes.

Ms. Honey turned towards her. "Is that true, Marie?"

The girl in question looked down, muttering a small 'yes'.

"She was defending me!" Jennifer cut in, jumping off the swing and standing beside Marie; her unruly orange hair moving into her eyes and she brushed it away in annoyance. "Andy and his friends were being big meanies! They called me a witch!"

Ms. Honey frowned, not even doubting the girl's words. Andy was known to bully people, she had talked to his father about it, but he wasn't the most pleasant person either.

The teacher dragged a protesting Andy with her without a word.

Marie and Jennifer watched the scene, the former's eyes narrowing slightly when the boy passed the drinking fountain. She focused on it with all her energy and smiled when it exploded and water splashed all over him.

Jennifer gasped and her pink eyes widened. " _Marie!"_

The girl smiled and shrugged. "What? He deserved it! Don't tell my mommy!" She pleaded.

Jennifer hesitated. "What about Uncle Dick?"

"Well...you _could,_ he won't get _mad,_ but I don't think he can keep a secret from mommy..."

"Fine."

Marie beamed. "Come on! Let's play!" She stood onto one of the swings and climbed all the way up until she was hanging from the metal bars that kept the whole thing standing.

Jennifer blinked. "How did you _do_ that?" She lisped slightly because of her missing tooth.

"My daddy taught me!" The girl responded, before jumping off and landing on the ground, stumbling a bit on her landing. She glanced at Jennifer and smiled sheepishly. "I can't do it ex- exactly..right." Marie frowned, not quite knowing how to pronounce that word. Her father always corrected her.

Jennifer smiled and looked at her hands, her smile growing when she saw that they stopped shaking.

* * *

At the end of the day, a woman with amethyst eyes and violet hair walked into the school to pick her daughter up.

"Mommy!" Marie squealed and jumped off her chair as she rushed towards the woman.

Raven smiled and crouched down; catching her daughter and hugging her tightly. "Hey, honey, how was school?"

"Okay!" The child beamed.

Raven's smile faded when she looked around and didn't see a certain orange haired girl. Her eyes snapped back to her daughter. "Where's Jennifer?"

Marie pointed to the back of the class where the girl was, staring out the window as she waited for her parents to come pick her up. She didn't mind waiting a little, Andy was already gone.

The half-demon walked towards the girl and smiled. "Want to come with us? Your parents are at our place."

Marie jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh! Mommy can Jen and I have a sleepover? _Pleeeaasse!_ It's weekend!"

Raven laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair. "We'll talk about that when we get home, okay?"

"Then let's go home!" She said, dragging a startled Jennifer with her to the car.

Raven smiled and shook her head, the girl was just as impatient as her father.

* * *

 _ **If you haven't guessed:**_

 _ **Marie is Robin and Raven's kid (Duh)**_

 _ **Jennifer is Jinx and Wally's**_

 _ **Andy is Adonis' (XD)**_


	33. Amusement

_**I really should stop doing this in the middle of the night while I have school the next day...**_

* * *

 **Amusement**

Robin raised an eyebrow at the sight before him, he crossed his arms and leaned against the door as he watched her.

"What am I looking at?" He asked, amusement twinkling in his masked eyes.

His lips twitched up into a small smile for a second as he watched her cheeks turn red, his smile widened when she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest.

"Shut up," she muttered, looking away. "I was cold."

Sitting on his bed was Raven, wearing his sweater and completely curled up in the blankets.

The Boy Wonder chuckled and stepped into the room; closing the door before removing his mask. He sat down beside her and glanced at the sweater she was wearing, smiling when he saw the red sweater with the yellow and black 'R' logo; a present he got from Barbara.

"You look cute in my clothes."

"Richard, I swear-"

He wrapped an arm around her and spoke before she could continue. "So...you were cold and your first instinct was to wear my clothes and hide in my room?" There was a teasing tone in his voice and his blue eyes held nothing but amusement.

She glared at him, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red. "You're doing this on purpose." She _really_ missed her cloak at that moment.

"Doing _what?"_ He grinned.

"Robin."

"Yes?"

"You are being even more annoying than Beast Boy right now."

He kissed her cheek. "See, normally I'd find that insulting. Now I'm actually pretty proud of it."

She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

" _Your_ idiot," he corrected cheekily.

Raven yelped when her body was suddenly pulled on top of his, her head resting on his chest. "Robin!"

"What?" He yawned.

"What are you doing?"

"Well," he pulled the covers over them, smirking when she didn't protest. "It's late, we just put Mumbo behind bars and everyone's exhausted; especially after Cyborg's movie marathon. I think it's time to go to bed."

"Let me go then." Despite her words; the half-demon didn't struggle to get away.

"I didn't say _which_ bed."

" _Robin,"_ her voice wasn't even annoyed or monotone anymore; she just a tired sigh.

"You _know_ that you just have to say the word and I'll let you go. You're making the choice; not me." He smiled down at her, running his fingers through the purple strands of hair.

Raven glanced up at him, her amethyst eyes locked on his blue ones for a second before she sighed in defeat and snuggled closer to him.

She kept telling herself that it was just because she was cold and not because of his charm, but when he chuckled and kissed her forehead; she knew she was lying to herself.

"You win this round, Boy Blunder."


	34. Dark

_**Apparently, my creative juices start to flow at night seeing as that's the ONLY goddamn time I come up with something -_-**_

 _ **Set in Birthmark (or was it The Prophecy...?) where Raven fights against Slade in front of all the Titans. With my own little twist, of course.**_

* * *

 **Dark**

Robin hated being confused.

But right now, he would be lying if he said he wasn't.

The first thing he heard when he woke up where drops of water hitting the ground in a hypnotic _drip, drip, drip_ sound. He could hear a droplet fall to the ground, two seconds of silence, and then another one. This kept going on in that same pattern.

The second thing he heard were the groans of pain coming from his teammates -minus Raven- somewhere in the room with him.

Oh, and he was tied up.

After Raven had made her hasty retreat, the remaining Titans kept going; they had to, for her. There was no way they would allow Slade to take her for whatever reason he needed her.

But the moment they entered the secret room; all the lights went out and his memory stopped from there. As if he blacked out.

"Starfire," he called.

The Boy Wonder didn't have to say more, three seconds after her name left his mouth, Starfire had lit up the dark room with a starbolt.

All of the Titans were tied up, his hands tied behind his back in plain ropes that he could _easily_ break through.

Cyborg wasn't moving, perhaps the person who did this shut down his system.

Beast Boy had a collar around his neck, similar to the one Soto put on him; this time the collar was chained to the wall.

And Starfire was stuck in chains that looked strong enough that even _she_ couldn't break through. Her hands were free enough for her to barely create some light.

Robin debated on just plainly untying himself, but these knots were pretty tight. He definitely still could do it; but it would take too much time, so he simply grabbed a birdarang and cut through.

This was _way_ too suspicious for his liking, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were chained in ways they couldn't escape; while his was _so_ easy to break.

Either this person underestimated him a great deal, or this was a trap.

The Titans leader walked up to the person closest to him -Beast Boy- and lightly shook the changeling awake, quickly covering the green teen's mouth with his hand when he jumped up and started rambling. Beast Boy's eyes adjusted almost immediately to the darkness and Robin could see his pupils change to slits; mimicking the night vision of a cat.

Robin removed his hand and grabbed a small laser from his utility belt before cutting the chain from the collar.

When Beast Boy saw the thing around his neck; he growled and muttered. "Aww! Not again!"

Robin rolled his eyes and cut the collar off before motioning towards Cyborg; the changeling understanding and following his orders quickly while he went to free Starfire.

The alien princess was standing flush against the wall, her hands chained against it in a very old-fashioned way; although the chains themselves weren't very old-fashioned.

Robin tapped the chain with his laser and frowned when electricity sparked from it, intensifying when Starfire tugged on the chains roughly.

"It reminds me of my time as prisoner for the Citadel," her voice was anything but amused.

"Dude! He's completely fried!" Beast Boy called after having checked on Cyborg.

Robin frowned and looked up at the alien. "Hold on a little longer, Star."

She nodded and he went to go check up on the mechanic, suddenly thankful for studying computers as much as he did when he was younger.

It took him merely five minutes to figure out and reset Cyborg's whole system to the way it was before they got knocked out.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Beast Boy asked in surprise and awe.

Robin looked up for a second before reprogramming the last few things in Cyborg's system and starting him up again. "Batman," he answered curtly.

As much as he loved his father; he was still pissed from 'firing' him the way he did.

With the help of Cyborg, they managed to free Starfire quickly.

"What _is_ this place?" The mechanic teen mumbled, looking around in confusion.

 _"The place you've been looking for all along, the Gem should be here soon."_ A voice called from nowhere; a voice the Titans knew all too well.

 _"Slade,"_ Robin growled, his fist clenching when said man appeared through the wall.

Before they could even _think_ of attacking, Slade had shot his arm out and red threads wrapped around each Titan. The threads got tighter and tighter; clearly trying to squeeze the life out of them as they struggled against it.

"Struggling only makes it worse," the villain muttered, a hint of sadistic amusement in his voice. "And how I _hate_ to see you suffer."

Both of his hands lit up with red energy. "This won't hurt a bit."

 _"Wanna bet?"_

A huge rock covered in black energy slammed into the villain; knocking him into the wall harder than necessary, the wall itself cracking from the impact. He was trapped between the wall and the rock, leaving no room for his body to move. If he was still human, it would've killed him.

And there she was.

Raven, red marks similar to the one on Slade's forehead covered all of her skin; her eyes glowing a bright white as she glared daggers at the villain. Her hands were clenched into fists and covered in black energy all of the Titans were familiar with.

She looked like the one thing people expected her to be.

A dark sorceress; a Demon.

Jinx was _nothing_ compared to her.

The Titans got up from the ground, Slade had dropped them because of the impact and all of them were watching the scene with wide eyes.

Raven jumped down and landed on perfectly on her feet; not even flinching when the rock that she had thrown exploded and Slade looked anything but happy, his hands still glowing with red energy.

"I _told_ you to keep them out of this," she growled, standing protectively in front of her teammates. Her friends, her _family._

Slade didn't seem fazed by the whole thing. "How sweet."

Her eyes narrowed and dulled back to their normal color. "Aren't you going to attack? What are you waiting for?" She walked towards him, nothing but raw power radiating off her. "Did he order you to keep his Gem safe?"

Beast Boy blinked in confusion, already feeling a headache coming on while Cyborg asked the question everyone was thinking.

"So...Raven has the Gem?" The mechanic teen frowned, this _really_ didn't make any sense.

Robin was silent and watched her, the girl he trusted his all his secrets and his life to. He watched as she threw his greatest enemy around like a rag doll, as if it was nothing to her.

"No," he shook his head, finally understanding. "She is the Gem."

Starfire gasped, her eyes widening. There were lots of horrifying stories about Trigon the Terrible and his six sons, although he needed his only daughter to return; his Gem.

Did this mean that-

The marks on Raven's skin glowed a bright red as she pulled Slade back. "I'm not finished yet," she growled.

The half-demon threw attack after attack, each one being more brutal than the other. Things exploded, bones were broken, and still; Slade didn't fight back.

Hell, he didn't even have the _chance_ to.

Robin was about to step in before she actually ended up killing him, but then he remembered; you can't actually kill something that is already dead.

Solomon Grundy was 'living' proof of that.

So he stayed back and watched with wide eyes as a huge black shadow raven appeared from behind his best friend and attacked Slade with no mercy.

After all the smoke from the explosion cleared up and Slade disappeared; all eyes were still set on the half-demon.

"...Raven?" Beast Boy called, his voice unsure.

She looked up, heaps of _emotion_ in her usually empty eyes as she stared at all of her friends' shocked and even _scared_ (in Starfire's case, the alien princess definitely knew what was going on) expressions.

"I...have a lot to explain," she muttered, looking down.

They watched as the marks faded from her body and her legs started shaking; before anyone could react, she dropped to the ground.

Robin was the first to snap out of his shock and run to to help her. He crouched down and placed her head on his lap, looking down at her with worried eyes. "Let's get you home first, you need to rest." He told her, his voice holding no room for argument as he ran his gloved fingers through her hair.

Cyborg carried his 'little sister' to the tower after having taken her from their leader, him walking beside the pair and Beast Boy on the other side as Starfire trailed behind.

The fear was replaced by a frown of worry the moment she saw the half-demon collapse. Daughter of Trigon or not, Raven was a friend, a _sister._ Starfire loved her more than she did her biological sister, her heritage wouldn't change that.

* * *

 _ **Okay so this is more of a Team Bonding fic with Robrae hints dropped here and there rather than a full Robrae chapter, I admit. I just didn't know how to use the prompt Dark without doing it like this.**_


	35. Start

_**Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, you guys remember Amnesia? (Chapter 10) This is how Nightwing and Rae met in that AU.**_

 _ **This is titled Start because...you know, it's the 'start' of their relationship...**_

* * *

 **Start**

 _"Nightwing, it's Oracle."_

He paused his running and hid deeper in the shadows; masked eyes still set on his target. "What's up?"

 _"I just send Robin your way, do you see him?"_

Nightwing frowned and followed his target, still keeping enough distance as he jumped from roof to roof. "You send Tim?!" He hissed quietly. "Barbara do you even _know_ how dange-"

 _"Yes, and that's exactly why I send him."_

He shot his grappling hook and balanced himself on a gargoyle when his target turned around. He waited until it was safe before jumping down and continuing to follow. "He's just a kid."

Actually he was seventeen, but Nightwing used the kid excuse ever since Tim first became Robin; and while he was on his way to becoming an adult, the teen was still a kid in his eyes.

If he was honest with himself; he used the excuse to keep his little brother safe. Even if he knew that Tim was almost as skilled as him and definitely smarter.

 _"And you're only human, Dick, don't forget that."_

"Not the point, Babs."

 _"It's exactly the point! You and Bruce both seem to forget that you aren't invincible, I used to think that too when I was Batgirl, look where that got me-"_

"Barbara, don't." His voice hardened and he jumped from the roof, grabbing onto a ladder and sliding down the rest of the way. "You may be wheelchair bound but you still managed to beat Damian's ass while sparring.* And I'm pretty sure that if it wasn't for you following my every move, I'd have died a long time ago."

His eyes scanned the area quickly before focusing back on his target. "Oracle or Batgirl, you're important, Babs," he finished.

 _"Thanks, Dick."_ He could practically hear her smile.

 _"As heartwarming as this is; don't forget that other people have communicators too."_ Robin chirped.

Nightwing rolled his eyes but smiled, continuing to get closer to his target.

 _"Tim! Are you with Dick yet?"_

Robin snickered. _"Yes, I have been since the moment you started talking about him being only human and he didn't even realize it."_

"Correction: I made you _think_ I didn't notice. Now get down from the roof and get over here."

 _"Where-"_

"Third roof across from me, the one with the black tinted windows," he didn't even look at the location as he named it. "Nice try though, it took me about five minutes to realize you were here; last time it took me three. You're making progress."

Nightwing watched as his brother jumped from the roof and grappled his way. "Ha, ha, very funny," he muttered, landing beside him.

Nightwing shrugged.

"So what's the plan?"

"He's going to start running as soon as he sees me," The former Boy Wonder explained. "He's going to walk into an alley soon; get there before he does and block his exit the moment he starts running."

"Don't need to tell me more," Robin was already getting ready to go.

"Be careful."

Robin paused and looked at the man he had come to see as his older brother. He smiled. "I always am."

"Not always-"

"Not listening!" He called as he ran away.

Nightwing followed the criminal for a little bit longer; before making his appearance when he entered the alley.

The man yelped. "Shit, it's Nightwing!" Just as predicted, he started running.

Robin dropped down from nowhere, blocking the man's exit. "And Robin, thank you for noticing me. How come people always see me last?" He muttered the last bit to himself but pulled out his staff in warning as the criminal tried to escape.

How the boy could be distracted but focused at the same time; no one knew.

"Maybe it's because you aren't wearing the traffic light costume," Nightwing answered, tossing his Escrima Sticks in the air casually, but the threat was clearly there: _Run and we'll catch you._

"Sorry, but your old costume _sucked._ " Robin twirled his staff just as casually as his brother; but still as threatening.

They weren't even focused on the man but he was still peeing his pants.

"I know, why do you think I ditched it?" Nightwing grinned.

Robin shrugged. "I always thought it was a new name new costume kinda thing."

The man snapped. "Wh-what do you w-want f-from me?!"

Robin looked up at his brother and raised an eyebrow. "It's your mission, should we tell him?"

"Let's see how cooperative he is." Just for good measure, Nightwing made a spark of electricity come from his weapons. "So," he kicked a nearby trashcan to the side. "What _exactly_ did you need all those drugs for?"

"J-just a casual drug deal, man, I swear!"

"Really?" The man jumped three feet in the air when he heard Robin behind him. The current Boy Wonder was focused on the build-in computer in his glove. "The how come my tracker is finding traces of magic? _Dark_ magic?"

Nightwing kept a serious expression, but on the inside he was laughing his ass off. Tim was smart, but even _he_ couldn't create something that found magic. They got Zatanna to help them on this one.

The criminal paled.

"I think it's best if you just tell us what we want to know."

* * *

"Oracle, see if you can find the location of the drugs."

 _"Robin? Weren't you with-"_

"Apparently the guy was working with demonic forces, Nightwing went to investigate."

 _"Ugh, I swear he never listens."_

 _-mini linebreak-_

Nightwing entered a creepy looking abandoned library, and almost immediately he felt as if he was being watched.

He tensed when a blur of purple rushed past him.

 _"Leave."_

Yep, definitely demonic, the voice alone convinced him of that fact.

"Who are you?" He called.

The room was silent for a moment and he turned when he heard something crack. But just as quickly as he did; the figure rushed past him to hide somewhere else.

 _"None of your business, leave, **now.** "_

Nightwing stood still. "What if I don't want to?" He challenged.

He tensed, standing completely frozen as he felt its presence behind him.

 _"In that case, you have a death wish."_

He turned around, surprised when he saw a small figure covered in a blue cloak that had a slight purple hue to it. Its head was bowed, but when it looked up, he was a little surprise.

Four demonic red eyes were staring back at him.

He had to be going crazy, most people would run away as fast as they could, but not him. He felt...drawn to this person.

He should probably have himself tested on traces for Joker venom; this wasn't healthy.

But then again, a lot of the things he did weren't good for his health.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

He was ignored. _"Why are you here, Nightwing?"_

He blinked. "So you know who I am."

 _"It's hard not to, answer the question."_

"If I answer your question, will you answer mine?"

The figure paused, thinking his words through before nodding hesitantly.

"I found out people are trying to wake a certain Demon King; naturally I have to stop that from happening." His eyes narrowed when he saw it flinch the moment he mentioned the Demon King, but he pretended not to notice.

After a moment of silence, he grew impatient. "You know who I am, it's only fair that I know who you are." He sang, freezing shortly after.

What was he _doing?_

The figure disappeared into a blur again. It's voice suddenly taking on a more feminine monotone when it said "Raven."

Nightwing turned again, raising an eyebrow when he saw a purple haired woman about his age levitating in the air. Her four red eyes were replaced by two amethyst ones.

As strange as it may sound, he thought she was beautiful.

"Who wants to summon Trigon?" She asked.

Nightwing took a careful step forward. "You know him?"

She hesitated. "You...you could say that, yes."

"Are you helping him?"

"Perhaps," from the way her monotone shook slightly; he could tell she was lying.

He frowned, something was off, _way_ off. "What are you to him."

"A portal," she answered curtly. "His daughter."

From the short time he spend with her, Nightwing could see Raven was a very closed off person. She only told him that information to scare him off, but it only made him more interested.

"You don't look like a Demon," he blurted.

 _"Don't I?"_ Her voice sounded like the hissing of a group of snakes as her four demonic eyes returned. She grew taller and taller, black tentacles pooling at her feet as they appeared from underneath her cloak; her hair flying everywhere despite the lack of wind in the library. _"What about now?!"_

He shrugged. "Yeah, that'll do."

She blinked and shrunk back, obviously surprised and clearly not knowing that this was the _exact_ reaction he wanted from her. Because in truth, she scared the crap out of him for a moment.

"You're not really sane, are you?" Her voice slipped back into monotone as she tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"No," he admitted. "A hero never is; not with all the insane things you see on the job."

"Trigon may be my father," she blurted out of the blue, not looking at him. "But I don't want to help him destroy Earth, it was my mother's home and I find it quite...peaceful."

He tilted his head. "You're half-human."

She nodded.

"Well, _Raven."_ He rolled his tongue at the 'R', dragging out her name longer than necessary and he smirked when he saw the light blush and confused look on her face. As if she didn't understand why her cheeks suddenly turned a shade of pink.

She hadn't been on Earth long, he guessed.

And just because he found out that he actually liked _playing_ with her, he stepped closer; invading her personal space. She was obviously uncomfortable, but was torn between pulling back and staying put.

Nightwing leaned closer.

"Why don't you tell me what we can do to stop your father?"

Batman was going to kill him, he was _so_ screwed.

* * *

 _ ***Tim's still Robin, but Damian is training to become the next one if necessary**_


	36. Nightmares

_**I'm a horrible person...XD**_

* * *

 **Nightmares**

 _"C'mon Robin, the only thing you have to do is tell us who Batman is and we'll let you go!"_

 _The Boy Wonder glared at Penguin, he turned his head and spit out the blood in his mouth. "No," he growled._

 _Penguin nodded at the guard next to him, the guard smirked and clenched his fist; knuckle braces shining menacingly in the light even if it was coated in Robin's blood._

 _He punched him in the face, the Boy Wonder only flinched and hissed, he didn't cry out in pain. He wasn't going to show weakness, not now; not ever._

 _His eyes narrowed when two other goons entered the room, carrying a huge bucket filled with water. They set the bucket down in front of him and his suspicions rose when Penguin smirked._

 _The elder man leaned down. "Now, Bird Boy, I'm gonna ask again. **Who is Batman?"**_

 _"A better man than you."_

 _Penguin glared and whistled. Almost immediately, two guys walked up to Robin and cut the ropes that tied him against the chair. Immediately the Boy Wonder started struggling, he was weakened a great deal, but he still put up a fight._

 _The goons still managed to push his head into the water._

 _It took everything in his power not to move, not only were they drowning him as a form of torture; they boiled the water too._

 _Robin gasped and coughed when they pulled him out, his hair falling in his eyes and blocking his vision as he tried to get as much air as possible._

 _His masked eyes snapped up and he smirked when he saw his livid mentor hiding in the shadows._

 _"What're ya smirking 'bout?" Penguin growled._

 _Robin looked at the villain, and grinned. "Just wondering if you ever poked someone's eye out with that nose of yours."_

 _He went under again._

 _Penguin glared and pulled out a gun as Robin's head got pulled out of the water for the second time. "I think I'm done with you, boy."_

 _Before he could pull the trigger, a batarang landed at his feet and Robin smirked when the man who threw it jumped out of the shadows and kicked the villain to the ground._

Robin jolted awake, his mind and body fully alert as he looked around the room; relaxing when he realized he was in Titans Tower.

He dropped his head in his hands and clenched his fists around his hair, wondering why the hell those memories started coming back.

With a frustrated growl; he ran a hand through his hair and put on his uniform. Not caring that it was three in the morning as he went to go to the gym.

-mini linebreak-

"Robin? You okay dude?" Beast Boy asked when his leader _finally_ walked out of the gym and into the living room.

He nodded. "Didn't get much sleep, so I trained," he explained casually; as if nothing was wrong.

The alarm went and he didn't even have to say anything as his team took action.

-mini linebreak-

 _"Riddle me this, what's yellow, red, green and dark red and is about to get electrocuted? That's right; you!"_

 _"Uhmm...Boss? Where did the dark red come from?" One of the goons asked._

 _Riddler rolled his eyes; clearly irritated with the question. "The blood, the dark red stands for the blood all over his face!" He growled before lowering his voice and muttering "Idiots, I'm working with idiots."_

 _Robin stayed silent and only let out a cry of pain when God-knows-how-many-volts shot through him._

Robin jumped awake again and punched the wall in frustration, not even noticing the slight crack in the wall he caused.

Years, _for years_ he had managed to sleep without nightmares of all the things that happened in Gotham! Why _now?!_

He sighed and closed his eyes, counting to ten silently to keep himself calm. He needed to remind himself that as long as he didn't have any nightmares of his parents or Two-Face; he would be fine.

Someone knocked on the door and he could hear Cyborg's voice. "Rob?"

The Titans leader stayed silent for a minute to make sure his voice wouldn't betray him. "Yeah?"

"You okay in there? We heard you scream."

Shit, he _screamed?_ That's it, he needed to make his room soundproof.

"I'm fine, Cy, don't worry," he assured. "Something just...startled me."

It was clear that Cyborg didn't believe him, but thankfully, he dropped the subject. "If you say so," he walked away and Robin only relaxed when he couldn't hear any sound from the mechanic teen.

* * *

 _"Heads up, Bird Brain!" Harley's shrill voice called before swinging at him with her abnormally sized hammer and hitting him in the face._

 _Two-Face tossed his coin casually. "Kill them, or not?" He muttered, catching the coin and grinning when he saw what side it was. "Drop 'em boys!"_

 _The lights flashed on, and the Boy Wonder's heart stopped._

 _His parents, hanging from trapezes and carelessly swinging around; smiling and looking happy. Completely oblivious to what was happening around them._

 _"Such a pity to ruin such a happy family," Joker muttered in fake disappointment._

 _Catwoman raised an eyebrow, her eyes focused on a diamond in her hand. "Really? I find it purr-fect."_

 _"Come on, Silena, stop the puns." Poison Ivy remarked, petting one of her plants affectionately._

 _Killer Frost nodded and let out a cool breath, the air freezing instantly. "Ivy's right, your puns are giving me the chills."_

 _Ivy glared at the woman._

 _"Time for the big finale!" Joker let out a maniacal cackle as he pulled a lever, Robin watched in horror when the trapeze broke and his parents fell to their deaths...again._

 _He stiffened when he heard Batman's voice. "You failed, Robin."_

"Friend Robin, watch out!"

He managed to snap out of it and jump away _just_ in time to avoid Adonis charging at him. Starfire took the opportunity to fly in and drag her leader out of the field and out of danger.

The Boy Wonder shook his head to clear his thoughts before going back to the fight; although half of his mind was still set on the strange dream he had. The last time he saw all of those villains together was when there was a great breakout in Arkham Asylum, how come his mind decided to torture him with that many villains plus the death of his parents?

That was just plain cruel.

Raven blasted the villain and glared at her boyfriend.

"Get your head in the game," she hissed, flying past him and pulling a little girl out of the way as Adonis threw a car. The half-demon created a wall of black energy, shielding herself and the girl from the car before bringing the child back to her mother.

A loud growl came from Beast Boy that made shivers run down everyone's spine as they heard the all-too-familiar growl of the Beast himself.

He could control himself, it was just Adonis that ticked him off.

As Beast Boy charged, Cyborg blasted Adonis to catch him off guard and giving the changeling enough time to attack. Robin threw in some discs here and there whenever the villain tried to play dirty while Starfire and Raven worked on keeping everyone safe.

* * *

Raven was _not_ amused.

The moment they entered the tower, her eyes glowed white and a black tentacle wrapped itself around Robin; dragging him with her whether he wanted or not. It wasn't like he was going to fight back against her anyway.

The half-demon led him to his room and locked the door; dropping him on his bed as she glared at him.

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at the locked door. "You know, you could've just _asked_ if you wanted-"

"What the hell is going on with you?" She hissed, momentarily forgetting to keep her emotions locked away as she stared at him.

She was glad she defeated Trigon; everything would've exploded by now if that wasn't the case.

She didn't miss it when his breath hitched and he stiffened once the question left her mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you even _bother_ to lie to me. I can sense your emotions, we have a bond, I _know_ you, I _also_ know that you haven't had a decent amount of sleep for _months,_ and it isn't because you have a lead on a case. So spill."

He raised an eyebrow, well, wasn't she forceful today?

"It's nothing," he sighed. "Just...nightmares."

Her expression softened and her posture relaxed. She understood what he was going through; she was basically the _Queen_ of Nightmares.

"Memories or nightmares; they're in the past. That's what you always tell me, right?" She smiled.

He pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her neck, loving the feeling of comfort he got by just _being_ with her. "Right," he agreed.


	37. Stress

_**Set in Final Exam**_

* * *

 **Stress**

Her head was telling her he was dead and he wasn't at the same time.

Knowledge kept throwing arguments at her; reasons why he just _had_ to be gone. As easy as it was to forget, he was still human, he couldn't survive something like that.

But the other emoticlones were arguing back against the yellow one; throwing arguments that could easily be true.

Raven didn't know what to think, so she did the thing that was familiar to her. She shut herself down and focused on something else.

Right now, she had to focus on keeping the team together.

Starfire was a mess; the thought of their leader being dead was too much for her. In the time that the H.I.V.E. had taken over the tower Raven hadn't seen the alien's light shine, not even _once._

Cyborg obviously didn't like being beaten, he was grumpy the whole time and was muttering to himself about what he wanted to do the moment the villains showed their faces again. His anger was effecting the half-demon, Rage was feeding off of it, luckily the red emoticlone was still locked up tightly so she couldn't do any damage. They _really_ didn't need her losing control right now.

Beast Boy was even worse than Starfire. The alien princess' powers didn't really _work_ because she didn't feel joyful. The changeling's powers were just getting too much for him because of the stress, Raven could see it in the way his mood changed from calm to wild; as if he shifted from a deer to a lion.

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the arguing of her teammates giving her a headache.

She placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and pulled him back before he could do anything. " _Enough,"_ she hissed. "We need to control our emotions."

"Or _what?"_ Cyborg growled. "Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?!"

The half-demon's eyes flashed and she quickly pulled her hood up before someone could see.

Starfire sighed. "I wish Robin were here."

Cyborg rolled his eyes; he knew he was acting like a total jerk at the moment, but the stress was getting to him. "Well, he's not! Don't you guys get it?!" He asked, his voice full with rage and a little bit of sadness. "They won, we lost. It's _over!"_

"Then...the Titans are finished?" Beast Boy whimpered and Raven backed away, gritting her teeth.

Everything was just starting to become too much; the emoticlones arguing loudly, some of them even fighting. The H.I.V.E. (Jinx in particular worried her. The girl just _screamed_ Dark Magic) and the Titans possibly disbanding. Before her powers could lash out; a familiar voice called out and she froze.

"Not yet, not if I can help it."

Starfire squealed and rushed to hug him. "Robin!"

The Boy Wonder hugged her back and smiled, his smile faded when his masked eyes locked on Raven though.

Her breathing was uneven, she was holding the hood of her cloak over her head tightly; her fingers almost digging through it as she muttered something to herself. She closed her eyes so he wasn't able to see. To anyone else it just looked like she was trying to calm herself because of the stress, but you could see the difference if you just looked closely.

Robin pulled away from the alien and glanced at the half-demon. "Raven?"

She nearly cursed when she felt all the eyes of her teammates on her; she took a deep breath before lowering her hood and slipping back into character. "I'm fine," she said, her voice monotone.

Robin frowned, clearly not believing it, but he let it slip for now.

With their leader back, it was fairly easy to think of a plan to beat the H.I.V.E.

* * *

Raven floated into the living room, still annoyed at the fact that someone went into the room and through her things. Next time she saw Jinx, the pink haired sorceress would see the true meaning of bad luck.

The half-demon hid her smile when her green teammate _dramatically_ showed his distaste for the compact disks being arranged in alphabetical order. She messed it up a little with her powers when he wasn't looking; making it _slightly_ easier for him to get it out of order.

Raven walked up to her leader and frowned. "Still thinking about Slade?"

He looked up, a little surprised by her sudden appearance. "Yeah, something just...it feels like I should know him; like I heard the name before but I'm forgetting something.*"

She frowned, his words confused her. He cut her off before she could ask though.

"So what happened before I came back? Something was wrong."

"The whole team was breaking apart; stress, probably," she shrugged, carefully avoiding what he _really_ wanted to know.

Robin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Don't do that, Rae. You and I both know what I'm talking about."

She sighed. "All the negative energy was affecting me, that's all, Boy Blunder."

He ignored the _horrible_ nickname she gave him. "You sure? You looked like you-" He cut himself off when her arms wrapped around him; surprise clear on his face.

"Raven-"

"Just...just don't ever disappear like that again," she breathed, her face buried in his chest as she hugged him. "Do that again and I swear I'll kill you myself."

She knew that what she was doing was wrong; she had known him for only a few weeks now. But he trusted her without even knowing her, _Robin,_ the second most paranoid person on the planet trusted her. And in the short time she had been his teammate, she had grown to trust him too, but not so much that she'd tell him everything. That had to wait.

Robin hesitated at first, but he wrapped his arms around her waist; hugging her back gently.

"Yo lovebirds! Are ya'll joining us or not?" Cyborg called, amusement in his voice.

Raven quickly pulled away and covered her face with her hood to hide her blush when Starfire giggled and Beast Boy grinned at them; his green eyes practically _glowing_ as he thought of ways to tease the birds.

Robin just acted as if nothing happened; slipping back into his cool persona almost effortlessly. "Join you with what?"

"Well," Beast Boy drawled. "If you hadn't been so _focused_ with Raven-" he yelped when a blast of black energy hit him.

Starfire looked at her green teammate with worry while Cyborg just glanced at the teen and shrugged.

"We're watching a movie," the mechanic teen explained.

Robin shrugged. "Sure," he glanced at the half-demon. "Rae? You joining us?"

Raven paused, not knowing if she should accept the offer or hide in her room.

"Come on, Dark Girl, it's just a movie," Cyborg encouraged, shooting her a smile.

Starfire nodded and flew in front of the girl. "Friend Raven, we would really appreciate it if you joined us in watching the disk of films-"

"Movie," Robin corrected.

"If you watched the movie with us," she finished.

Beast Boy jumped up from the ground and rubbed the back of his head in pain; he smiled cheekily and nodded. "C'mon Rae! It'll be _awesome!_ I promise!"

The half-demon sighed and lowered her hood. "As long as it isn't too dramatic," she said, and the others quickly understood that meant _yes._

* * *

 _ ***Deathstroke anyone?! I mean, helloooo, what were the writers thinking?! Robin freaking FOUGHT Deathstroke alongside Batman!**_


	38. Party

_**Robin is the only one from the Titans that is actually able to go to school; and Batman's REALLY strict on his education (well, duh, he has to if he wants to catch up with his detective skills...and the multiple languages) so Dick goes to school in between crime fighting.**_

 _ **He's seventeen, by the way. I think that's his age in the show...**_

* * *

 **Party**

Raven sat on the couch in the living room; peacefully reading a book that Beast Boy got her for Christmas and one she surprisingly liked. The green changeling had been really trying to get on her good side after he realized all of the stupid things he did and said may have actually hurt her feelings.

All of the Titans could see that he was growing up, and she was actually kind of proud of him.

...but that didn't mean he wasn't still a joking idiot. But to be honest, none of them wanted him to change.

The half-demon got roughly pulled out of her silent bubble when her leader barged into the room and practically _threw_ his backpack on the couch before jumping over the couch and landing on it face first.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hello to you too, Boy Blunder. How was school?"

Seeing as he was the only one that actually _went_ to school, the Titans made it a running joke to ask him how his day was; much to his dismay.

"Great," he growled, not looking up. "Just _fucking_ great!"

She whistled lowly and placed a bookmark between the pages before closing her book. "I think that's the second time I've heard you swear without you being drunk."

Robin sat up and glared at her. "Not in the mood, Raven."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing. Where are the others?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't ask me how, but Starfire managed to drag the boys to the mall. She would've dragged me too, but I was smart enough to disappear into the shadows...literally. Now don't lie to me, Robin, what happened?"

His jaw clenched and he looked up at her with thoughtful blue eyes, she met his stare without missing a beat and he sighed. "I don't even understand _why_ Bruce makes me go to school! I know ten different languages, _excluding_ English and Romanian. Not only that but I know how to solve a crime faster than most police officers!"

He sighed. "They're basically teaching me things I already know."

She raised an eyebrow. "Tim's smarter _and_ younger than you. The things they're teaching him at school are basically 2+2 to him. You really shouldn't be complaining."

"Good point."

Raven tilted her head. "Nice try at changing the subject, Boy Blunder, but you _still_ haven't told me why you're so upset." She deadpanned.

He groaned. "I have to keep up appearances as 'rich playboy' Richard Grayson."

"Seriously? You're having girl trouble?"

"Not exactly, you'd kill me if I messed around with other girls. Not that I'd ever do that to you, but you get my point."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Then what is it?"

"High school girls are crazy."

Her lips twitched up a bit. "And?"

"And their boyfriends are even worse."

* * *

"So this is where you go to school?" Beast Boy grinned as he looked around the building.

The Titans alarm had gone off, an unknown villain showed up in Jump. And oddly enough he was hiding in Robin's school.

"Don't forget that we're here for a reason, Beast Boy." Robin reminded, already having a bad feeling about the changeling's intentions.

His green eyes glowed with mischief. "Oh, I know that. But that doesn't mean I can't look for embarrassing school photo's while we're here."

"Nice thinking, grass stain!" Cyborg grinned.

They walked through the halls, looking around for any sign of the villain but finding something else instead.

Cyborg paused. "Hey, Rob? Which locker is yours?"

Robin glanced at the mechanic teen and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...I'm not telling you."

"You don't have to," Raven spoke up, floating in front of a locker that was heavily decorated with pink love letters.

Robin growled and looked at the ground. "Every damn time..."

"Oh, this is perfect," Beast Boy grinned and snatched one, trying his best to hold back his laughter as he read it.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire called, a confused look on her face as she floated down to his level. "Why are there pink notes sticking on your metal door specifically? Is this a friendly gesture from the humans that I do not know of?"

"Oh, it's friendly alright." Cyborg snickered, which confused the alien princess even more.

Robin shook his head. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Star."

"Guys! Hear this!" Beast Boy said, grinning widely. " _Dick, would you PLEASE go with me to the school dance? You_ _would, like, TOTALLY make my day! xxx Kaylie from your biology class!"_ Beast Boy scanned the rest of the letter with his eyes. "She just drew small hearts after that."

"Looks like you have competition, Dark Girl," Cyborg teased.

The half-demon rolled her eyes.

"So...are you going to say yes?" The changeling asked.

Robin rolled his eyes and snatched the letter from him before throwing it in the dumpster. "No, I'm not even going. And even _if_ I wanted to go I would've asked Raven."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what if I didn't want to?"

He shrugged. "Maybe Starfire, you'd go with me, right, Star?"

The green-eyed alien smiled. "Of course I would accompany you to this dance of schools, Friend Robin!"

Raven scoffed. "Good decision. You'd probably give people a heart attack if you showed up with me."

Robin rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous-"

A crash cut him off and he slipped back into battle-mode almost immediately. "Titans Go!"

* * *

Raven sighed when Robin showed up in her room, she looked up from her book for just a second before going back to focusing on the pages. "What is it?"

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were definitely asleep. She just liked to do some late night reading before she did the same; it was comfortable, reading in your pajama's.

Robin lay down beside her, staying quiet and just staring at the ceiling for a moment before opening his mouth. "I've been thinking..."

"That's usually a bad thing."

He rolled his maskless eyes. " _Raven."_

She sighed. "Fine, I'll listen."

"Bruce called, said that I should reconsider my decision on not going to the dance."

"How did he even-"

"He's Batman."

"Good point, keep going."

"He said something about wanting me to have fun from time to time, that being a hero wasn't everything and I shouldn't focus my entire life around it," he shrugged. "But he wants me to not get _too_ lose at the same time."

Raven hummed in agreement. "He wants you to be balanced."

"Basically, so maybe I should go."

"Wait," she froze. "Are you _really_ going to ask me to go with you?"

He shrugged. "Why not? You're my girlfriend, it's only right."

"Why aren't you going with Barbara?"

"She doesn't really like going to events like that while in a wheelchair," he explained, narrowing his eyes. She was avoiding the question.

"Starfire? At least you'd still be going with a hot redhead if you're not going with Barbara."

Robin sighed and turned to face her, ignoring the fact she just used the word 'hot' without describing a temperature, which was unusual for her to do. "Raven, I want to go with you. Not Babs or Star, _you."_

She sighed. "And here I thought you were observant. Dick, I'm not really the _party_ type."

"Please, Rae? If you really don't like it we can go back home," he pleaded.

Raven pursed her lips and thought about it for a moment. It couldn't be _that_ bad, could it? "As long as I don't have to wear sparkly dresses, fine."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Sparkly? No. But you _might_ want to go dress shopping with Starfire."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, frowning at the knots. She had grown her hair out, but was _really_ starting to consider cutting it again after learning how annoying it could be. How could Starfire live with her long hair? "When's the dance?"

"This Friday."

* * *

Okay, maybe the dance wasn't _that_ bad, but she was still bored as hell.

After having put on a midnight blue strapless dress that reached the ground and made it look like she was practically floating- which she wasn't, by the way -Raven had allowed Starfire to curl her hair and put it in an elegant-looking ponytail.

The good thing about the dress being so long was that she could wear flats with no one noticing.

Robin had put on a tux, and the Titans were surprised to see he didn't use massive amounts of hair gel to style his hair in the usual spikes; he just left it messy...which still looked great on him.

And after casting a simple spell that made her skin look less grey, they were good to go.

He had stayed with her at first, even danced with her a couple of times. But then his friends had called him over, and after her telling him _many_ times that it was okay, he had gone to talk to them.

A girl sat across from her, she had wavy brown hair and slightly tanned skin; her eyes a striking grey. She was wearing a silver dress that could typically be described as 'sexy but not slutty' and matching silver heels.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around before," she started, placing a drink in front of the half-demon.

She could smell the alcohol in it even without sniffing it; she was sure Beast Boy would've passed out from the smell.

Raven shot her a forced smile and introduced herself. "Rachel Roth."

"Well, Rachel, are you, like, Dick's cousin or something?" She wondered, blinking up at her with curiosity; but there was a little hope in her eyes.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm his girlfriend, actually."

The girl's gaze fell and she frowned, it was almost like she _needed_ Raven to be anything else than his girlfriend.

Which could mean that she was Kaylie, the girl who had asked Robin to the dance.

"I honestly don't know what he sees in you."

Raven wasn't even surprised at the sudden comment, she had expected it. Richard Grayson wasn't described as a 'playboy' in the magazines for nothing; of course he would have some fangirls.

Instead, she decided to just play it cool. "Oh? And why is that?" She tilted her head in fake confusion.

Kaylie obviously hadn't expected that and blinked in surprise. "W-well," she stuttered. "You're just so... _boring!"_

The half-demon could see her leader freezing when he saw the two girls talking, she shot him a warning with her eyes when he started to come over. She could handle this herself.

Robin reluctantly stayed where he was, but he kept his eyes on them.

Raven leaned forward across the table and leaned her hand on the palm of her hand, her amethyst eyes glowing in the blue and pink lighting in the room.

She smirked. "You know, I'm going to be honest with you," she took the toothpick with the cherry stuck in it from her drink and examined it. "Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me too."

She stuck the toothpick in her mouth and pulled the cherry from it; chewing on the fruit almost thoughtfully. "But then I started to think..."

The dark Titan paused for a moment as her phone beeped, she quickly glanced at it; eyes narrowing when she saw it was a text from Cyborg.

 _Cinderblock's on the loose._

Raven stood up and smiled at Kaylie. "Maybe boring's better than desperate; I wouldn't know, the boy has weird taste after all."

She grabbed the drink and downed it in one go, ignoring the burning feeling of the alcohol and shooting one last smile at the shocked girl. "See you later."

She made her way to her leader, surprising him by wrapping her arms around him and undoubtedly catching the attention of _many_ high school girls.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What just happened?"

"Just telling some people the truth," she shrugged and looked up at him innocently, surprising him even more.

"The alcohol is already getting to you, isn't it?" He sighed.

The half-demon rolled her eyes. "We can worry about that later," she glanced at the people clearly eavesdropping. "Vic just texted me, we should go."

The Boy Wonder nodded. "He texted me too."

"Then let's go," she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the school.

She really _did_ have a low tolerance for alcohol.


	39. Magic

_**Guys...I just...I...**_

 _ **TTG! made an episode...about how horrible the show is...and then Control Freak showed them the original TT show...and just...even the CHARACTERS agreed to what we've been saying for nine years now...#saveseasonsix**_

 _ **AU were Raven is forced to fight against the Titans but they don't know that and think she became a criminal.**_

* * *

 **Magic**

The looks on their faces would be branded into her mind forever.

The look of hurt, betrayal, disbelief. She couldn't _stand_ it.

But she had to, if she wanted to save their lives, she had to.

But she couldn't do this alone. She needed someone she could trust, someone who could help her do this; help her find a way to stop this. She needed a friend, a Titan.

So, when the sun went down and the clock struck midnight; she hid herself in the shadows and sneaked into Titans Tower to find the one person that would help her through this.

"Cyborg! Wake up!" She hissed, making sure to keep her voice low. Beast Boy's room was right next to the mechanic teen's, if he heard than she was screwed.

Cyborg groaned. "Whaddup, Dark Girl?"

He paused and blinked in confusion, realizing what was wrong. Raven was here, in Titans Tower, after she left them.

He jumped up and reluctantly aimed his sonic cannon at her, villain or not, she was still his little sister. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

Raven's eyes widened and she frantically motioned for him to keep quiet. He had no reason to trust her anymore, but the pleading look in her frantic amethyst eyes told him otherwise; something was definitely wrong.

"I need your help."

He sighed and looked away. "Sorry, I can't trust you."

The half-demon bit her lip, not liking the feeling of hurt she got after those words left his mouth. "I _know_ and I'm sorry. But this is serious!"

"When aren't you serious?"

She sighed. "Cy-"

"I should call the others."

"Wait!" She held her hands up and flinched when his body turned rigid, she had _really_ messed up. "Cyborg, you and I both know I could easily take you down right now, but I'm not. I...I just need you to listen."

The mechanic teen froze, not quite sure what to think. This was _Raven,_ his teammate, his friend, his little sister. He trusted her with his life, he felt like she would never do anything to hurt him or the others. That's why it hurt so much when she betrayed them.

But still, he couldn't bring himself to call the others without at least _listening_ to her.

Cyborg sighed and lowered his canon, not missing the happy and relieved look on her face. "Alright, go ahead and explain."

She smiled gratefully but her expression quickly turned dark again as she started to explain. "Remember when we went after Slade and I just disappeared without a word?"

He flinched, of course he did. They had spent weeks looking for her, her disappearance having an effect on all of them, and when she _finally_ returned; they were shocked to see her robbing a bank. "Yes."

"Well..." she looked away, a nervous expression on her face. "I didn't just disappear, I got taken."

"By who?" He frowned, he couldn't really think of someone who was strong enough to take _Raven..._ unless it was her father.

She sighed. "You probably don't know her, she's more Wonder Woman's problem, really. Her name's Circe*."

Raven ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes, mentally chanting her mantra to stop herself from destroying the whole tower. The thought alone of that so called 'goddess' made her blood boil. If Cyborg decided to help her, she was _so_ having a 'talk' with Circe.

"Circe?" He frowned, she was right, never heard of her.

"Yes, she's sort of a goddess with really powerful magic abilities; which is how she managed to capture me. Apparently, she owed Slade a favor, and he called her in to get rid of me," she explained, eyes narrowing. "But after she sensed who I really was and how powerful I was, she decided to keep me and threatened to kill you guys if I didn't follow her orders. She'd just need to snap her fingers and you would've been dead."

"So...you're telling me that a supposed goddess helped Slade but wanted you for what exactly?"

The half-demon bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm half-demon, Cyborg, not only that but a daughter of Trigon. Circe said she could do a lot with my power, apparently her powers don't work on immortals so she can't hurt Wonder Woman; but I can. She wants to use me for the things she can't do. And because Azar 'blessed' me, she can't do anything to hurt me, so she came after you guys. I had no choice. She's making me rob banks for now, just to get me started; but she's really after world domination, it won't be long before she forces me to do something _really_ horrible."

She jumped when he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see his soft smile. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

The mechanic teen and half-demon walked around the park, finding it safer to talk there than in the tower. The dark sky would've made it hard for them to see if it wasn't for the full moon shining brightly.

"You know, I was actually surprised you asked me for help instead of Robin. Ya'll know each other better than you know yourselves."

Raven flinched. "Yes...well, he would do what was best for the team; even if he wanted to help me more than anything."

Cyborg whistled. "See? You just proved my point exactly, I bet he wouldn't think that. He was probably hurt the most by your actions."

She shut her eyes tightly. "Can we just...go back to the topic of Circe please?"

She _knew_ how much she hurt them, they didn't even know how much it hurt her to betray them and actually _fight_ them.

Cyborg glanced at her, worry in his eyes, but he just stayed silent and nodded.

The half-demon let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You should probably know that Circe likes turning men into animals, so you should probably stay away."

"Good to know."

"Her powers don't work when she's near a herb called Moly; kinda like how Superman is with Kryptonite-" Raven froze in the middle of explaining and flinched. "She's getting suspicious, I need to go. Just remember what I told you and see if you can do something about it."

With that, a shadow raven took her place and she disappeared.

* * *

"Why are you looking up Moly?"

Cyborg jumped and turned around; he had been so focused on his work that he hadn't even heard his leader walk in. He decided to play it cool and shrugged. "You know it?"

Robin shrugged. "Yeah, Wonder Woman mentioned it once or twice."

He blinked. "Wait, you actually _met_ Wonder Woman?"

"Sure, so did Speedy, Kid Flash and Aqualad." Robin nodded. "All of our mentors are part of the Justice League, we got to check in once in a while. Now, you still didn't tell me why you're looking up that weird herb."

"Curiosity," Cyborg lied. "I read it somewhere and decided to do some research."

Robin's eyes narrowed and he walked up to his teammate, crossing his arms. "Oh really? Where?"

Cyborg's eyes looked anywhere but his leader, which just made him look even more suspicious. "Well-"

"Hey dudes!"

"Friends!"

Robin stepped back and said hello to Beast Boy and Starfire, but both teens knew that this wasn't over _just_ yet.

* * *

"Raven, dear!" Circe called, flipping her fuchsia colored hair over her shoulder. "I need you to go to the city and get something for me."

Raven looked up at her with hate clear on her face, she didn't even bother to hide it and Circe didn't care one bit. The sadistic sorceress even seemed to like it. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

Something flashed in her eyes. "I have you for a reason, little demon."

"I don't think so," Raven smirked and tilted her head. "I think you're just scared of the Titans."

Circe scoffed, a laugh escaping her lips. "Do you now? I can assure you that your little Junior Justice League doesn't scare me at all."

"Prove it. Come with me."

"I will."

* * *

Circe laughed when the Titans arrived at the store she was causing chaos in. "Oh, this is just _adorable._ You little children honestly think you can stop _me?"_

Robin frowned, he had never fought Circe, but from what he could remember from Wonder Woman, this was clearly her. This was a little too coincidental, her showing up _right_ after Cyborg was looking up Moly; her one weakness. It was almost as if-

His eyes widened behind his mask. "Raven," he breathed.

The half-demon flew out of the bank and beside the woman, her eyes temporarily set on the Titans leader before she focused back on Cyborg; confirming the Boy Wonder's suspicion.

Cyborg nodded and Raven dropped the bags she was holding before flying towards the confused Titans and landing on her feet next to Robin. Her amethyst eyes holding nothing but fire and hatred as she stared at Circe.

The 'goddess' scoffed. "Really, little demon? You're leaving me for your boyfriend?"

"Leaving you for my family, actually," she bit back, not even bothering to correct her about the boyfriend part, despite Robin's flushed cheeks. Her usual monotone was laced with anger, which made Beast Boy flinch. He knew that tone, Circe was _so_ going to get it.

"Friend Raven-" Starfire started.

The half-demon turned around and smiled. "I'm on your side, Star."

"Well," Circe sighed in mock disappointment. "You know what this means, Raven. I hope you spend enough time with your 'family'."

She held out her hand; ready to attack. Her immortal heart nearly stopped beating when Cyborg pulled out the Moly. "No.." she hissed, falling to the ground; unable to fly because of that _stupid_ herb that somehow canceled all her magic.

Circe growled and pushed herself to her feet, but before she could do anything; Robin had thrown a couple of smoke bombs on the ground.

When the smoke cleared; Circe was screaming curses in Ancient Greek and tied up on the ground.

The alien princess flew towards her friend at full speed and hugged her tightly. "Friend Raven! I am of the most delighted to see you have not betrayed us!"

Raven's smile was a little forced because of the lack of air. "I...know..."

Starfire pulled away and smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Nice to see you back, Rae!" Beast Boy beamed, giving her a side-hug and surprised when she actually _let_ him.

She hummed in response and raised an eyebrow. "Did you touch my stuff while I was gone?"

He paled and quickly pulled away, which was enough information for her. But she would let it slip...for now.

She turned to Cyborg and surprised everyone by hugging him. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Dark Girl, anytime."

The half-demon pulled away from him and turned to face her smirking leader.

"Well," he started. "I would say nice work; but I have a feeling you already know that..."

She rolled her eyes and smiled when he pulled her closer and hugged her. He placed his lips at her ear. "I'm glad you're back," he whispered lowly.

She nodded, her head on his chest. "Me too."

* * *

 _ ***I really needed someone strong enough to take on Raven, Slade is just a little overused and more Robin's thing, so I went with Circe.**_

 _ **Yes I threw in a little brother/sister bonding for Cy and Rae and the Robrae was minor, believe me, it surprised me too.**_

 _ **EDIT: I just proof-read this and all I can say is: What. The. Hell.**_


	40. Formal

_**I actually wrote this in class...**_

* * *

 **Formal**

"This sucks," Raven growled, tugging the black dress she was wearing down. It made her look elegant, but it reached mid-thigh; _way_ too short for her liking.

 _"_ _Relax_ _,"_ Nightwing breathed into her ear, chuckling. "We just have to stay here and distract Mumbo while the others go look for his 'wand'. It's just a formal event, Rae, nothing bad."

Her amethyst eyes met his blue ones in a glare. "You have it easy," she motioned towards the black tux he was wearing. "Bruce probably had these kinds of events _all_ the time!"

His hand slipped to her lower back before settling around her waist. "Cyborg already tracked down the location of Mumbo's room, they just have to wait until he leaves and then they can take it. We'll be gone soon enough," he promised.

The half-demon huffed but nodded, eyes scanning the scene for the fake magician. "Remind me again why _I'm_ here with you instead of Starfire?"

"Mumbo's all about magic, you're the sorceress here, not Star."

"You could've asked Jinx or Zatanna. Just admit that you wanted me here, Boy Blunder."

The acrobat rolled his eyes. "Fine, you got me."

She smirked.

The lights went out and Nightwing's eyes narrowed.

Mumbo walked on stage and Raven moved to hide her body behind the former Boy Wonder's slightly. This mission was very last minute and the sorceress didn't have much time to disguise herself, she only had time to put on the dress and throw her hair in a bun.

The guests here wouldn't be a problem, they wouldn't recognize her; she could sense the magic on them. Mumbo had hypnotized them.

 _Mumbo_ on the other hand wasn't hypnotized, he would recognize her easily.

Nightwing had it easy, he just needed to remove his mask and change his hair and he was Dick Grayson.

"Welcome to the Amazing Mumbo Jumbo!" The blue-skinned man said dramatically. He waved his hands around and the guests clapped and cheered; helpless under the power of the spell he put on them.

The two disguised Titans played along, making sure to stay hidden in the crowd.

"For my first trick we'll-" he cut himself off and frowned as his top hat started to move. A second later; a bunny jumped out and he cursed. This obviously wasn't planned.

"On second thought; maybe it's a good thing you didn't bring Zatanna," Raven commented. "She wouldn't have shut up about how bad this act is."

Nightwing scoffed, but he didn't disagree.

Mumbo glared at the bunny and angrily stuffed the white fluffy animal back into his hat. "As I was saying," he continued, trying to play it off coolly as he walked around the stage. "For my first trick, we'll make my beautiful assistant disappear."

The man whistled and a box rolled on stage; he slammed his hand against it a little harshly and his assistant fell out, tied up in ropes.

Nightwing cursed and Raven's breath hitched.

On stage was Beast Boy, in a sparkly pink dress.

The Titans leader turned and spoke into the earpiece- it was a lot more subtle than the communicator. "Change of plans; Cy, keep looking for Mumbo's wand. Star, get Beast Boy off there before he disappears."

"Raven," he muttered, and the half-demon understood immediately.

She stepped further behind him as her eyes glowed white, not even a second later the lights turned off. Including the stage lights.

A flash of green light could be seen on stage for a split second before it disappeared again. When the lights went on; Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen and only the ropes were left behind.

Even if she couldn't catch up to Kid Flash; Starfire was _fast_ _._

Mumbo growled in outrage. _"_ _Where_ _did_ _my_ _assistant_ _go_ _?!"_

Raven reached up and pressed the button on her earpiece. "Cy, did you find it yet?"

 _"_ _I'm_ _telling_ _you_ _,_ _I've_ _been_ _looking_ _everywhere_ _but_ _I_ _can't_ _find_ _it_ _!"_

Nightwing froze. "Then it's-"

Mumbo pulled out his wand and pointed it at the audience. "Now where could my assistant have gone?"

Nightwing took a step forward but Raven pulled him back.

"Don't," she hissed quietly. "You'll blow your cover, I'll go and stop him while you get changed. Cyborg and Starfire can work on getting these people out of here while Beast Boy helps me until you get back."

The acrobat paused and frowned, before nodding. She was right, like always.

"Cy, you heard that?" He muttered.

 _"_ _Clearly_ _,_ _quick_ _thinking_ _,_ _Dark_ _Girl_ _."_

Nightwing ran off, it was a good thing he pulled a Superman and wore his suit underneath his clothes.

Raven flew up and headed straight for Mumbo, her hands glowing with black energy.

She blasted him, but he merely twirled his wand and a blue shield appeared; he calmly watched with a smirk as the half-demon's power just bounced off the shield.

Mumbo rolled his mustache between his fingers and chuckled, not even looking behind him as he blasted a green cheetah off the stage.

Beast Boy crashed into a table and morphed back, rubbing his temple in pain. "Is it just me or did Mumbo get stronger?"

Raven tensed, her senses _screaming_ at her there was a bigger type of magic nearby. When she turned, she could see Mumbo's wand glow blue, slowly powering up.

She quickly flew in front of the green changeling and surrounded a black bubble around them when she realized the magician was aiming at him.

Mumbo growled in annoyance, with Raven around, this wouldn't work.

He pointed his wand at her, and before Beast Boy could warn her; she was locked in a cage.

She rolled her eyes and tried to blast the cage open, but the more magic she used; the smaller the cage got.

The lights shut down, but this time it wasn't Raven's doing.

A scream could be heard from the old magician followed by a loud _crack_ _._

When the lights went back on, Nightwing stood on stage, looking at Mumbo's unconscious body with boredom. He quickly snapped the wand in half and watched how the cage around Raven disappeared and the pink dress Beast Boy was wearing changed into his normal costume.

Somewhere, all the money that Mumbo stole appeared back in the banks.

The doors burst open and in walked a _livid_ Zatanna, followed closely by Starfire and Cyborg.

The female homo-magi was still in her stage clothes. It was the typical magician's suit, top hat and all. It was just a little modified so it looked more feminine and sexier.

She stopped in the middle of the room and raised her gloved hands, wind blowing her silky black hair back as she yelled a spell. _"_ _Tup_ _gnihtyreve_ _kcab_ _ot_ _eht_ _yaw_ _ti_ _saw_ _!"_

As those words left her mouth, all the broken chairs and tables got repaired and put neatly back into place.

She walked up towards Mumbo's unconscious body, her heels clicking as she reached him and glared at him. "Serves him right for stealing my show," she growled, staring at him with livid blue eyes.

Her eyes glowed. _"_ _Tup_ _mih_ _ni_ _a_ _egac_ _!"_

A cage formed around the villain, similar to the one he locked Raven in. Zatanna smiled at the Titans and calmly left the building without another word; Mumbo flying in a cage behind her.

"Should we..." Cyborg started.

Nightwing smirked. "Nah, Zatanna can handle it."

"Friend Zatanna seemed to be the upset." Starfire noted.

Beast Boy scoffed. "No kidding."

"Mumbo actually walked in on her show and hypnotized all the guests to come with him while she was in the middle of an act," the acrobat explained and shrugged. "She _really_ doesn't like people messing with her shows."

As the others made their way home; Nightwing turned to face Raven. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Fine."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Told you formal events weren't so bad," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, the corner of her lips quirked up a bit. "Just keep walking, Boy Blunder."


	41. Exhaustion

_**Oh my gods, will the Robrae shippers ever stop the Starfire hate? -,-**_

* * *

 **Exhaustion**

"Rob, you _sure_ you fine?"

 _"_ _Yes_ _."_

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing his leader's statement at all. "Okay, let go of the table."

Robin frowned, not quite liking the idea of someone seeing through his façade.

Okay so maybe he _had_ been avoiding sleep for a week now, and maybe he _was_ tired. And maybe he _had_ to hold on to the table to stay upright while he was reading the newspaper.

But he couldn't go to sleep now, crime didn't sleep; and if that really was the case then neither did he.

"Cyborg, I'm fine."

"Then do it."

Robin sighed and hesitantly pulled away from the table, wobbling slightly but quickly covering it up by standing firmly on his feet. He looked up at the mechanic teen with an _I_ _-_ _told-you-so_ look on his face.

Cyborg's eyes narrowed. He still didn't believe the younger boy; he knew when someone was lacking sleep. He had experienced it many times.

Who knew how many times his coach yelled at him whenever he slacked in training? Every week he'd hear _'_ _Go_ _home_ _and_ _get_ _some_ _sleep_ _,_ _Vic_ _,_ _basketball_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _more_ _than_ _your_ _health_ _.'_

And then when he got home, he'd hear from his mother _'_ _Victor_ _,_ _you_ _really_ _need_ _to_ _stop pushing_ _yourself_ _so_ _much_ _,_ _honey_ _."_

Hell, even his _father_ said it and the teen only saw him whenever he visited the lab.

The point was, Robin was pushing himself _way_ too hard.

But if he knew anything about the Boy Wonder (which wasn't much) it was that he was stubborn and _great_ at changing the subject or covering things up. If Cyborg kept pushing the topic; he would get nowhere.

So he dropped it and left the room.

Robin closed his eyes and sighed, was his lack of sleep really that obvious? Why was Cyborg up so early anyway? The only people that woke up this early were him and-

"Cy's right, you know."

Robin didn't even turn around to face the person behind him. "You were watching us and I didn't even notice, I'm impressed."

Raven rolled her eyes and flicked her hand; eyes glowing white as the newspaper her leader was reading flew her way.

He sighed. "Raven-"

"You need to get some sleep," her voice was monotone and her eyes quickly scanned over the paper. "There's nothing in here you should worry about, so go."

Robin _finally_ turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning against the table behind him. "The others already tried to get me to sleep, it didn't work."

"Think I care?" Her eyes locked on him. "Beast Boy isn't very convincing, neither is Starfire, and I just saw what happened to Cyborg. What you just told me isn't anything new."

"Then _why_ do you keep trying?"

The half-demon hummed and shrugged, carefully folding the newspaper in her hands and putting it on the counter behind her. "Because sooner or later you have to give in, you may be stubborn, but even _you_ need to listen to reason sometimes."

He scoffed. "Well, thank you. Now you just made me more determined to not give in."

She sighed. "Robin, I know you're trying to help people, but you can't do that when you're killing yourself here. This isn't healthy."

"All of the things we do isn't healthy for us, Rae. Normal teens don't dress up and save the world."

"Cyborg's half-machine, Beast Boy is a shapeshifter, Starfire is an alien, I'm half-demon and you've been through things that would make most people go insane but you still manage to be a hero," she deadpanned. "I don't know if you've noticed, Boy Blunder, but we aren't exactly normal."

Before he could say something, she sighed and closed her eyes; silently chanting her mantra. "The point is, you want to help people and stop villains; but you need to be healthy to do that."

"Raven, what if something happens when I'm asleep?" He started. "What if Brother Blood or Slade come back? What if the world happened to end? What then?"

She scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, you're a light sleeper; and even if there was _some_ reason you couldn't help; there are still four Titans left."

"You don't get it."

"Oh, I do," she shrugged. "I just don't care."

"How can you-"

"You know," she cut in. "Starfire is almost at the point where she's planning to sing you a Tameranian lullaby, I heard it and it sounds more like a battle cry than a calming song. Quite disturbing, if you ask me."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Raven, what _exactly_ are you trying to achieve here?"

She shrugged. "Distracting you from pushing yourself, maybe talk long enough so you get tired and fall asleep."

"I'd never get tired when you talk, that's Beast Boy's thing. Maybe you should get Speedy to talk about his hair, maybe that would work."

"That can be arranged."

Even if she really _did_ call Roy, he doubted he'd fall asleep. Bored, yes, but not tired. With a best friend like Kid Flash you _had_ to be alert all the time; Wally just didn't stop.

Raven sighed and locked her eyes on his masked ones; trapping him in place. "Get some sleep, Robin."

"I can't."

 _"_ _Please_ _?"_

He hesitated, he never thought he'd say this about _Raven_ _,_ but she looked so _adorable_ with her head tilted to the side and her wide pleading eyes on him. "I...I'm not even tired."

He yawned and cursed, _of_ _course_ his body had to betray him.

She scoffed. "Liar."

"No, seriously!"

"Coffee isn't going to keep you awake forever; too much caffeine isn't good for you, you know?"

Of course he knew, how many times did he watch Alfred scolding Bruce for the _exact_ same thing he was doing right now? He remembered trying his best not to laugh at those moments and sometimes even backing the old man up when Bruce was putting himself in danger by not sleeping.

Now that he thought about it, everything his friends had told him were things either him or Alfred had told Batman; he was being a hypocrite by not listening.

The Boy Wonder was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice Raven move closer to him. He blinked in surprise when he saw her standing about arm's length away while she was standing a foot or two from him a minute ago.

"See?" She said when she saw his startled look. "You're so tired you aren't even paying attention to your surroundings anymore! Beast Boy's been listening in on us the whole time and you didn't notice!"

Robin turned to see a green fly hastily making his escape.

Okay, if he didn't notice that then something was definitely wrong with him.

"Fine," he sighed. "If I get some sleep will all of you stop being so worried about my well being?"

"I can't promise that, you're always doing something reckless and dangerous-"

He rolled his eyes.

"-but it would help a lot if you got some sleep!"

"Okay."

Raven smiled, a happy look crossing her face; a look he'd like to see on her a little more often.

* * *

"So, it is not of the necessary to sing anymore?"

"No, Star, it isn't."

"Friend Raven, are you of the most certain? Friend Robin can be very deceiving."

"Starfire, I'm sure."

"So I _really_ do not need to sing-"

 _"_ _Starfire_ _!"_


	42. Seperation

_**So...I was playing DC Universe Online and I had to meet up with Cyborg because he had to tell me what my next mission was, aND THEN HE MENTIONED THE FREAKING TITANS AND GUESS WHAT MY FUCKING MISSION WAS**_

 _ **I HAD TO HELP RAVEN DEFEAT HER BROTHERS AND TRIGON!**_

 _ **...I think it's safe to say I freaked my mother out by all the screaming I did...**_

* * *

 **Seperation**

"That didn't just happen," Beast Boy muttered in disbelief, eyes wide. "Tell me that didn't just happen!"

Starfire choked on a sob and her eyes filled with tears, she turned her head and covered her face with her hands as they started to fall.

"I..." Robin started, for once in his life speechless.

Cyborg was the first to snap out of his shock, anger and determination was all he could feel at the moment. "We can't just stand here and do nothin', we need to get her back." He _refused_ to rest until they found her.

Robin's eyes locked on him. "You're right, Beast Boy, try and see if you can pick up her scent. Cy, get the T-Car and look all over the city. Star-" He paused, only then noticing how distressed the alien princess was. "...Are you alright?"

The green eyed girl nodded and wiped away her tears, glancing at the object that caused her to be like this with hatred in her eyes. Her hands glowed with green starbolts and she focused her teary eyes on her leader. "I am fine."

"Well..." he hesitated, but he _needed_ to find her. "Fly around the city and see if you can find her."

His masked eyes went to the same object that caused Starfire to cry and he clenched his fists, feeling nothing but anger and hatred. _When_ he found the person that did this; someone would seriously need to stop him from killing the criminal. "If you find _anything_ out of ordinary, report back to the team; don't go investigating alone."

They nodded and took off, Starfire flying up at lightning speed while Cyborg got in the car and Beast Boy shifted into a dog to pick up a scent. He sniffed at the object and growled loudly before running the other way.

Robin glared at the object one last time before pressing a couple of buttons on the built-in computer in his glove. A second later, his R-Cycle stopped next to him.

Someone had vandalized a Big Belly Burger* billboard, messily written in dripping red blood (it was still fresh, from the looks of it) was _HA HA HA WHERE IS YOUR DEMON NOW, BOY WONDER?_ The rest of the board was just covered in 'ha ha's' of different sizes.

The Titans _prayed_ it wasn't Raven's blood, but Beast Boy could smell her scent all over it, and Joker was more than capable of doing such a thing.

* * *

Robin drove around the city, checking each and every place Joker might be hiding. He frowned when his phone went off, his _phone,_ not his communicator.

He reluctantly stopped the R-Cycle and took his helmet off, not even looking at the caller ID before answering it. "I'm kind of busy right now," he said, his voice sounding agitated.

 _"Robin."_

He froze. "Batman?"

 _"Why didn't you tell me Joker was in the city?"_

"Kind of busy right now..."

 _"Dick, don't be ridiculous, you can't take on Joker alone. You should've called me."_

Robin frowned, his annoyance getting worse. The longer he stayed on the phone, the more pain Raven could be going through right now. "Bruce, he kinda captured Raven so I really need to-"

 _"I know."_

Robin blinked. "How?"

 _"Silena told me."_

"How did she-" He cut himself off when he heard a soft purring noise from behind him; he turned to see a black cat staring at him; it's head tilted and a diamond hung around its neck.

"Isis," he muttered. _Of course_ Catwoman would send her cat to check up on him.

His eyes spotted something in the distance and his blood ran cold.

An abandoned amusement park, why didn't he think of that sooner?

"Bruce, I'll call you back."

* * *

Raven hung there, chained against the wall, the magical chains digging into her wrists as her blood dripped from the cuts in her skin.

Her four demonic eyes were showing, just _glowing_ red with rage, but if she did anything she would end up killing herself rather than the clown couple; the magic of the chains was holding her back.

Nevermore was chaotic, the whole place was destroyed and bloody, Rage was on a rampage. And for once, the other emoticlones were on her side instead of against her.

They did _not_ like being restrained.

She gritted her teeth when she heard a certain person skip into the room, humming a song to herself and twirling one of her blonde pigtails around her finger and dragging her giant hammer with her using the other hand.

Harley* jumped when she saw Raven's eyes, looking surprised when the half-demon snarled at her.

"Now, now, Birdie! Calm down!" She taunted in that shrill voice of hers.

Raven closed her eyes and forced herself to ignore the blonde; hissing when the former psychiatrist tugged on her chains.

The half-demon opened her four eyes and glared daggers at the woman, Harley didn't seem fazed by it, after working at Arkham nothing scared her anymore; not even pissed off Demons.

"Oh, what's that?" She pointed at something on Raven's hip, which led to her lower back. Normally it wouldn't be visible, but her costume was torn and ripped in various places; even worse than what Slade did to her. She didn't even know where the hell her cloak was.

Harley loosened the chains just _slightly,_ not enough for Raven to break out, but enough so she was able to turn the purple haired girl just a little so she could look at the thing on her back; being surprisingly gentle.

She gasped when she saw a tattoo of a black raven spreading out it's wings on the half-demon's lower back.* "Cool! I have one too!"

The harlequin themed villain turned and lifted her shirt just slightly to show the three red diamonds tattooed on her lower back; next to it, a 'J' was carved into her skin, the irritated red marks standing out like a neon sign on the woman's creamy skin.

Raven rolled her eyes.

As Harley tightened the chains again, a birdarang rushed _right_ past her face and got stuck into the wall, if it was just a centimeter closer...

She turned around and gripped her hammer tightly, swinging it over her shoulder as her blue eyes searched the room. "Bird Brain?"

Robin stood in the doorway, leaning against the door and casually tossing a birdarang in the air. He looked calm; but if you could see through his mask you would see his _livid_ blue eyes almost lighting up with fire. "Harley," he greeted.

He knew he told the others not to do anything without reporting it to the team, but when it was about someone he cared about; he was prone to being reckless and breaking his own rules.

Her grip on her hammer tightened and she frowned. "How did ya find us?"

He shrugged and pushed himself away from the door, tucking the birdarang away. "Let's just say I have a way of finding the people I care about," his masked eyes flickered to Raven for a second, clenching his fists when he saw her. He didn't like what he saw, not at all. "Where's Joker?"

"Not here."

"Of course he isn't, he's leaving you here while running away like a coward."

Harley growled and took a step forward. "Mistah J would _never_ do that to me! He loves me!"

Robin scoffed. "You sure about that? You don't kick someone you love off buildings or out of moving cars."

She flinched, her breath hitching and her eyes widening as the memories came back, freezing in place for just a second before her eyes focused again and a determined look crossed them. "He's changed!" She put her hammer beside her and crossed her arms. "We went to couples therapy!"

"Stop lying to yourself, _Harls."_

"He has a point," Raven spoke up, playing along when she realized what her leader was doing. The angrier she got, the better he could take advantage of that and take her down quickly. "I've seen the way he treats you, it isn't love, I can tell you that."

"You're a Demon! Demons don't know love!" She protested.

 _"Part_ Demon."

Harley growled and grabbed her hammer, stepping closer to the Titan. "Shut up before I make ya!"

Robin pulled out his Bo-staff. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The psychotic bubbly blonde turned around, her hammer raised above her head and tears streaming down her face. _"You don't know anything!"_ She screamed.

He had to admit, he was a bit surprised when he saw her crying, maybe he pushed her a little too far. She was just one of Joker's victims; she couldn't help it.

She ran at him and slammed her hammer down, he dodged at the last minute and threw a birdarang; she just backflipped out of the way.

On another note; she was one of the clown's most _dangerous_ victims.

Harley's makeup was completely ruined from crying, black streaks of eyeliner were running down her cheeks, her vision was blurry because of the tears. But she didn't stop, she was filled with rage.

She charged at Robin again, but he jumped up and pulled a small taser out of his belt, pressing it against the woman's stomach and pulling away quickly so he wouldn't do any permanent damage. Had it been Joker he was fighting, he would've kept the taser there until the clown was electrocuted to a crisp because he hurt Raven; but again, Harley was (sort of) innocent.

The blonde woman fell to the ground, dropping her hammer in the process. To the Boy Wonder's surprise, she just pushed herself back up with shaky arms, he wondered if he didn't taser her long enough, but then he remembered; Ivy had enhanced her abilities.

Robin was already prepared for another attack, but she surprised him again, instead of reaching for her hammer and continuing to fight, she just crawled away and sat in a corner; pulling her legs closer to her body and wrapping her arms around them before pressing her head into her knees. "He loves me," she whispered, sounding broken and defeated. "He really does." Her sobs grew louder and her voice cracked. "You don't know anything. He's broken, this is the only way he _can_ show love," she shook her head.

The Boy Wonder glanced at Raven, both of them having the same worried look in their eyes; they felt sorry for the blonde.

He walked towards the crying woman and crouched down, gently taking her arms and cuffing them behind her back; she allowed him to, didn't even fight back. "I'm sorry, Harley," he apologized.

She looked up at him with teary blue eyes before nodding and looking away, and for a second he could see Harleen Quinzel instead of Harley Quinn.

Robin went back to Raven and removed the chains from her wrists, his blood boiling when he looked at all her injuries.

The half-demon glanced at Harley and sighed, her four red eyes being replaced by two amethyst ones. Nevermore was divided into two, on one side were Rage, Brave and Knowledge; still wanting to kill the the blonde for weakening them. On the other side were Happy, Affection and Timid, they felt sorry for her and didn't think harming her any further would be a good thing to do.

By the time the police arrived, Robin had already found Raven's cloak and wrapped it around her; both Titans watching as the girl got pushed into a car to get taken to Arkham Asylum. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but tears were still running down her cheeks and her usually bright eyes were dull and unfocused.

"Will she be okay?" Raven asked, following the car with her eyes.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, Poison Ivy will be at Arkham with her, she'll take care of her until Joker comes to get her again. I'm not sure, but I think the clown cares about her...a little. Why else would he keep her around? One time he even saved her from falling into a burning hole when me and Batman were chasing them.*"

His masked eyes locked on her. "What about you? Did they hurt you badly?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry. I can take care of myself."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know you can, but that doesn't stop me from worrying."

She pulled her hood up, hiding the blush on her face.

* * *

 _ ***Big Belly Burger, Arrow and The Flash reference, anyone?**_

 _ *** C'mon, I had to use Harley! No matter how badass I make Robin, if Batman has trouble with Joker then how the hell could Robin defeat the clown? I love him, but I need to be honest here.**_

 _ ***This is actually canon, Raven had a tattoo of a raven on her lower back in the comics.**_

 _ ***Yes I just referenced my own story...**_


	43. Seasons

_**Normal AU**_

* * *

 **Seasons**

"Winter."

"Really? I'd pen you as more of a Fall kind of girl."

Raven raised an eyebrow at her best friend and sipped her tea. "Now _why_ would you think that?"

Dick shrugged. "I don't know. Fall's just...it's calm and mysterious, like you."

She hummed. "Good answer, but no, I love Winter," she shrugged. "I guess it just gives me an excuse to stay indoors all day, drink my tea and read."

"Yeah, right, you just love stealing my sweaters whenever you get cold." He smirked.

The girl shrugged and finished her tea before standing up. "As your best friend, I am allowed to. Now let's go, we can't keep the others waiting."

The blue eyed man smiled and followed her, casually tossing his keys in the air and catching them while whistling.

* * *

Victor casually played games on his phone, ignoring the _ridiculous_ rant his best friend was having about meat lovers. The teen had given up on arguing back a long time ago and just let the boy rant, shooting him a few random comments here and there so he wouldn't start complaining about no one listening to him.

They were at the park, sitting at one of the wooden tables and waiting for the others to show up.

"Oh, look, the lovebirds are here!"

Victor looked up to see the blond boy in front of him waving their friends over, he smiled when he saw Raven rolling her eyes at something Dick was saying; he hadn't seen her in a while, because of the amount of time he'd been at his father's lab lately. It was nice to see some things didn't change.

"-It's just so cold, I don't have a problem with it but I can't really see why you love it!"

She sighed and sat down next to Victor, shooting him a smile in greeting before waving at Garfield; ignoring the black haired boy sitting next to her completely.

"What's he going on about?" Garfield asked, looking at his friend with confused green eyes.*

Raven sighed. "I told him my favorite season was Winter."

"Yeah, Winter's cool, I can have snowball fights and stuff!" He grinned and his eyes seemed to twinkle. "But I'm more of a Spring guy, it's the season most animals love," he shrugged.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Of course _you'd_ care about that."

"Watch it, Tech Nerd." Garfield shot at him.

"Sorry, Tree Hugger," he teased back.

Dick rolled his eyes and moved back to the original topic. "Winter isn't really my thing, though."

"Of course it isn't," Raven scoffed. "It probably sucks to drive a motorcycle while it's snowing."

He shrugged. "That doesn't really bother me, but yeah, it's partly the reason why I don't like it."

"Don't like what?" Kori questioned, sitting beside Garfield and looking at her friends with bright green eyes.

"Winter." Dick answered.

She shook her head. "No, it's ridiculously cold!"

 _"Exactly!"_

Raven rolled her eyes and glanced at the redhead's clothes, a purple crop top and pink miniskirt; she could already guess what her friend's favorite season was.

"What's your favorite season then?" Victor asked.

"Summer, definitely," she answered immediately, not even thinking of the question. "I like the heat, but Spring's nice too, you can hear the birds singing!"

Victor shrugged. "I don't really have a favorite season, I'm fine with everything; as long as it ain't raining."

Raven hummed in agreement, and with that, the conversation continued with a different topic.

* * *

"You know," Raven started, standing in front of her bookshelf and scanning all the books with her eyes until she found what she was looking for. "You didn't say what your favorite season was."

Dick was hanging around her house, like always; it was almost as if the boy only went home at midnight; he _insisted_ on staying with her the whole day. Not that she really minded.

He looked up from his phone and smiled. "Why don't you guess?"

She rolled her eyes and turned her head slightly to look at him for a second, he was sitting on her bed, looking at her with mischief in his eyes and a smirk on his face. She turned her attention back on looking for a certain book. "It's just a simple question, Richard, you can answer it on your own just fine."

"Like you said, a simple question; so it probably has a simple answer. Come on, Rae, you're smart. Just try and guess. You have a 25% chance!"

The dark haired girl sighed and pulled a book from the shelf, flipping through the pages and putting it back when she saw it wasn't the one she was looking for. "Have you seen my book? The one about the hybrid girl that's half-human and half-demon?"

He smiled, having seen it a while ago. "Try looking on your desk, you really love those kind of books, don't you?"

"Shut up, you love reading comics about a man dressed like a bat."

"He's a superhero! Barbara, Jason, Tim, Damian and even _Bruce_ like it too!" He protested.

She smirked. "Sure they do, Dick," she walked towards her desk and grabbed the book before crawling onto her bed and lying down, opening the book and calmly reading the first page.

He turned to face her. "You still didn't answer the question."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say Summer?"

He grinned. "No, it's Fall, guess why."

"Why are you so set on making me guess everything today?"

"It's fun."

She groaned. "Because it's calm and mysterious?"

"Like you."

She blushed and focused on her book. "Shut up."

He laughed.

* * *

 _ ***Yes, I know BB's eyes were originally blue.**_


	44. Hero

**_Alyssa307 said:_** _I don't hate Starfire. She's too adorable and cute and innocent to be hated by other peeps._

 ** _And I just want to say...THANK YOU! FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT!_**

 ** _AU_**

* * *

 **Hero**

"-it was _so_ awesome you wouldn't even believe it if you were there!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Wally, I've worked with Bruce since I was a kid; believe me, Barry running so fast he broke the sound barrier isn't the weirdest thing I've seen."

"Good point," Wally grinned. "But seriously, if I were _that_ fast-"

Dick shoved him playfully. "You'd still have to beat Bart."

Wally rolled his eyes. He knew that The Flash and Impulse were _a_ _lot_ faster than him, but he was working on his speed! "Thanks, Dick. Way to crush my dreams."

The former Boy Wonder chuckled, freezing when he heard a woman scream.

"Gotta go."

"Dick, wait!" Wally sighed, the man was already out of hearing range.

The ginger haired hero grumbled to himself as he turned and walked into an alley. "I swear this guy is going to get us killed sometime." He sped out of the alley, in full yellow and red getup.

When he got there; he saw his best friend fighting two of the Tyrants. Jinx and Bumble Bee.

"Kid Flash! Get Jinx!" Nightwing yelled, dodging an attack from the Bee-themed villain.

"On it," Kid Flash rushed into the fight and knocked the sorceress away from his leader.

Jinx groaned when she hit the ground, scowling as she pushed herself back up. Her eyes flickered with pink electricity when she saw him. "Bring it, Carrot Top."

As the speedster dodged all the hexes the sorceress threw at him, Nightwing worked on disarming Bumble Bee and protecting the woman who screamed.

He pressed the buttons on his sticks, causing them to electrify. With one quick movement he had them pointed at her stomach and she shot back from the force; knocking right into Jinx.

"KF!" Nightwing called.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. No need to yell," he muttered, running the opposite direction. He ran in circles, gaining speed in the process. He may not be as fast as his mentor or Impulse, but he was fast enough to do this.

Kid Flash ran until he was sure he'd picked up enough speed, time seemed to slow down for him as he stopped in front of the two villains; turned, and threw a lightning bolt at them.

Nightwing whistled when he saw them getting blasted all the way across town. He crossed his arms and glanced at his friend. "You put a lot of force into that one."

"Yeah..." Kid Flash took a moment to catch his breath. "Told you I was fast."

"Never said you weren't," he grinned. "Just said that-"

"Oh shut up and get to the tower," he grumbled, turning and speeding into the direction of the giant blue T.

Nightwing chuckled and pressed a couple of buttons into the build in computer in his glove, waiting just a couple of seconds before his motorcycle drove up next to him. He jumped on easily and sped off in the same direction as his best friend.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the city, a giant building in the shape of a T was standing there. But it wasn't blue and happy like the Titans'. This one was a deep red, looking dark and brooding; you just had to walk past and you could already sense the evil.

"Stupid Kid Flash," Jinx grumbled, angrily brushing off the dust from her clothes. "Thinking he's all high and mighty with his electricity and stuff."

Bumble Bee rolled her eyes. "Relax," she took off the exoskeleton on her suit that allowed her to fly. "You aren't the only one who got fried, I got it _double_ because of Nightwing." She stretched her body and ran a hand through her hair. She really should modify her suit, it wasn't really good for her back.

An alien with flaming red hair and green eyes flew in, wearing a black top and miniskirt, her stomach covered by metal pieces.*

"What is the matter?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's just grumpy because we got our asses handed to us." Karen called from the kitchen.

Jinx's eyes flashed as she glared at the curly haired girl. "I'm going to take a shower."

Both girls watched as she stormed off.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "She really hates losing, does she not?"

"Yep," Karen agreed, popping the P.

"Maybe we should go out tomorrow and kick the Titans' asses," another girl said as she walked into the room. She took off the Cheshire Cat mask and undid the ponytail before shaking her unruly black hair out.

"Jade, where have you been?" Kori questioned.

Jade shrugged and jumped over the couch; landing on it almost perfectly. "Robbing a random store, got kinda bored in here with you flying around space, Bee and Jinx messing with the Titans and all the others causing chaos somewhere in the town."

Karen shrugged. "Makes sense."

"Has anyone seen Rae?" Jinx asked, drying her hair with a towel while walking into the room. "I know she didn't go with the others."

"Same place she always is," Jade answered curtly, zapping through the channels and sighing. TV could be so _boring_ sometimes.

* * *

Dick, Wally and Garth ran into the room when the Titans alarm went off.

The giant screen turned on, showing Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy and Jericho standing in the middle of mass destruction.

Buildings were being ripped apart, things were getting blasted to pieces, fire everywhere, people screaming and running for their lives. It was chaos.

"Beast Boy! What's going on?" Dick yelled.

The green changeling ducked a green blast and morphed back into his human form. "The Tyrants are attacking, it's bad."

Garth frowned. "They never destroyed the city this bad!"

"That's not it," Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex for a second and knocked Terra off Cyborg before morphing back when Jericho stepped in to help.

"Raven is here."

Curses echoed all around the room at the name of the half-demon. She was easily the most dangerous of the Tyrants and could kill a lot of people with just a snap of her fingers. _Everyone_ was lucky she rarely participated in the Tyrants' schemes, she preferred to stay at the base and monitor everything.

But at the very rare times she actually _did_ go out...a lot of people started praying for their lives, even the nonreligious ones.

It wasn't that she was a killer, she actually tried to avoid killing the best she could; but that didn't mean she cared if people died during her mission or not.

On the screen, a girl in a pitch black cloak was flying in mid-air, her four demonic eyes glowing bright red; the same color as her skin. Speedy shot arrows at her, but she just smiled, revealing her sharper-than-knives teeth. Raven didn't even move as a black bubble protected her and the arrows bounced off as if it were plush toys.

From that moment, Cheshire ran in and kicked the archer off screen before running after him.

"We need to go," Dick decided.

Wally sped off and was back in approximately three seconds, wearing his costume.

* * *

When Nightwing, Kid Flash and Aqualad arrived at the scene; it was worse than before.

Raven just _had_ to be in a bad mood, why else would she destroy the city so much?

Almost immediately, Jinx jumped in and shot a hex at Kid Flash, knocking him back.

Aqualad was about to follow when she went after him, but Nightwing pulled him back.

"Don't," he said. "He can handle her, go help Jericho with Starfire and Wonder Girl."

Aqualad nodded and ran towards his silent teammate, blasting Wonder Girl with water while he was running. She growled and ran at him with her lasso.

Currently, Beast Boy was fighting Terra, Cyborg was fighting Bumble Bee, Speedy was fighting Cheshire, Aqualad was fighting Wonder Girl, Jericho was fighting Starfire and Kid Flash was fighting Jinx. Which only left Nightwing and...

Beast Boy hit the ground hard when Terra threw a large rock at him. "Hey, has anyone seen Nightwing?"

"No," Cyborg blasted Bumble Bee. "Wait a second...where's Demon Girl at?"

Kid Flash dodged a hex and froze. "For God's sake, he didn't..."

"He did!" Aqualad called.

"What an idiot," Speedy shot four arrows at Cheshire, which she dodged perfectly.

Jericho managed to knock Starfire down and stared into her eyes, taking control of her body quickly. "We can't help him now, we need to take care of this," he said in her voice.

Starfire roared and forced him out, her eyes glowing a dangerous green color.

* * *

Raven sat on top of a roof, watching all the fear and destruction with a sick sense of delight.

She sighed, already sensing his presence before he even arrived at the roof.

The half-demon turned and grinned, purposefully revealing her sharp teeth and hoping he'd leave her alone.

"That won't scare me."

What was she thinking? Of course he wouldn't. His persistence was almost admirable.

Nightwing tossed one of his sticks in the air, his stance still alert despite the relaxed way he moved. "You don't have to do this, you know?"

She rolled her eyes. " _You_ _say_ _this_ _every time_ _we_ _fight_ _."_

"And I'll keep doing it until you agree," he shrugged, not even fazed by her demonic voice.

 _"_ _Why_ _do_ _you_ _keep_ _doing_ _this_ _?"_ She hissed, flying around him in circles and smirking when he _refused_ to turn his back on her. _"_ _Every_ _time_ _we_ _meet_ _you_ _barely_ _escape_ _with_ _your_ _life_ _,_ _and_ _only_ _because_ _I_ _let_ _you_ _."_

His eyes narrowed. "I see good in you, Raven, in all of the Tyrants."

She scoffed. _"_ _You're_ _naive_ _."_

"Maybe I am," he shrugged. "Maybe I'm wrong about thinking you guys could be heroes, maybe I'm digging my own grave by just _talking_ to you. At least I tried."

 _"_ _Why_ _?"_

"I told you, I see good in you. Just because you're a Demon doesn't mean you _have_ to be evil."

Raven dropped from the sky and landed on her feet, her four red eyes glowing with curiosity and confusion. _"_ _Maybe_ _,_ _but_ _for_ _some_ _of_ _us_ _good_ _never_ _was_ _an_ _option_ _._ _Jinx_ _,_ _Cheshire_ _,_ _Starfire_ _,_ _they_ _didn't_ _have_ _a_ _choice_ _."_

"They did," he insisted. "They just made the wrong one."

She thought about it for a second, before making a decision that could be the stupidest thing she did in her life.

She let her guard down.

Nightwing watched in surprise as two of her eyes disappeared and the red faded, revealing two big amethyst eyes. Her skin lost its red tint and turned into a grayish color. She lowered her hood, revealing her silky purple hair and when she smiled; her teeth didn't look as dangerous or as sharp anymore.

Despite all this, she still radiated power that made it clear not to mess with her.

"So maybe my team made the wrong choice, maybe they could turn good if they wanted to. And I _know_ they want to," she stepped closer. "But that doesn't mean I can."

"You _can_ _._ I know a lot of Demons that are heroes."

She shook her head. "That may be true, but I'm a daughter of Trigon, being evil is in my blood. What I'm doing now is actually considered pretty nice."

Nightwing looked around the city, raising an eyebrow at all the fire and destruction.

"I'm not killing."

"Good point."

"Just..." She sighed. "It's too late for me, I'm not even sure if I _want_ to be a hero. But I know they do, so if you can help them...do it."

He frowned. "Why are you...you just gave me the team's weakness. I could destroy it easily right now."

Her eyes flashed and she looked up at him. "I know you can, but I also know that you're a great person. You'll send them to the right path, won't you?"

He nodded, still unsure.

"People may think of me as heartless, Dick."

He froze, she _knew_ _?_

"But I care about my team and just want what's best for them."

A scream could be heard and she tensed. "Starfire," she breathed.

Raven stepped back and pulled her hood up, and he watched as she slowly turned back into the Demon he saw before, but he now knew it wasn't the _real_ her.

Before he realized what was going on, she lifted her hand and black tentacles wrapped around him. The tentacles brought him face to face with the half-demon, forcing him to look into her four red eyes.

 _"_ _Don't_ _make_ _me_ _regret_ _trusting_ _you,"_ she hissed, before tossing him off the building.

Nightwing snapped out of his shock and shot his grappling hook, watching in confusion and amazement as she sped off towards her teammates.

* * *

 _ ***Just think of Blackfire's costume.**_


	45. Picking Up The Pieces

_**Picking up the pieces, as in; Batman and Robin's father/son relationship.**_

* * *

 **Picking Up The Pieces**

"Okay, why are you so jumpy?" Raven muttered in her monotone, not even looking up from her book.

Robin jumped slightly, not expecting the sudden comment. "No reason," he denied, still looking around as they walked through the city. "How can you read and walk at the same time anyway?"

"I'm special, don't avoid the question."

He sighed. "It's nothing, really."

She slammed her book shut and looked up at him with judging eyes. "You're a great liar, I'll give you that; but you can't lie to me."

"I-"

"Robin."

Both Titans froze at the third voice, it sounded strict, no-nonsense and maybe a little annoyed.

Robin's fists clenched and he cursed. "Batman," he answered just as curtly.

Both Titans turned to face him, and he did _not_ look happy.

Now, this would've been a great sight for the people in Gotham City. The Dark Knight and the Titans Leader glaring daggers at each other; with the half-demon watching in confusion.

Luckily, it was the middle of the night, so not many people were awake. Besides, if someone _did_ see them, all three could hide _easily_ in the darkness. It was their home turf.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, his tone anything but happy. He'd hoped he would've been able to avoid Batman while he was in Gotham, but that was just next to impossible.

Raven blinked and stared at him, confusion in her eyes. What was going on? On the rare times he talked about Batman it was clear he loved his adopted father. Then why was he-

Robin's stance was defensive and angry, like he'd been betrayed.

He was still mad at Batman for 'firing' him.

Raven closed her eyes and pulled her hood up, stepping back to melt into the shadows and let them talk in piece.

She knew both of them noticed, but neither reacted.

"I wanted to talk to you," Batman answered. "Why didn't you tell me you were in the city?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "We're here for a mission, nothing to report. Not like I need to anymore."

Batman's lips slipped into a tight line. "It isn't smart to talk here, let's go to the Batcave. Take the Demon too."

"She's only half-demon, and her name is _Raven_ _!"_ He hissed.

The Dark Knight seemed surprised at the defensive tone of his son, the gears already turning in his head for the reason why. He expertly resisted the urge to smile and nodded. "Right," he turned his head towards the shadows she was hiding in. "My apologies, Raven."

No response, she didn't even move.

"Let's go," he was already moving towards the Batmobile.

"No," Robin shook his head. "We'll get there ourselves."

He pressed a few buttons in his glove and the R-Cycle drove up next to him. He jumped on and revved the engine, pausing when he was about to put on his helmet. "Rae? You coming?"

The half-demon moved out of the shadows and levitated next to him, her hood still up. "I'll be right behind you," she said, her voice calm and monotone despite the _legend_ watching them with calculating eyes.

The Boy Wonder nodded and drove away, not seeing his teammate glance at Batman, a bit unsure, before following him.

When they were gone, Batman allowed himself to smile; he already approved of her.

* * *

The moment they entered the Batcave, Robin was tackled with a hug.

"Hey, Tim!" He greeted, laughing and hugging his younger brother back.

Raven smiled, still hiding in the shadows. This was the first time she'd seen him smile since they met Batman.

Tim pulled back and grinned when his brother removed his mask. "You could call once in a while, you know?" He said, shoving him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too."

Robin froze for a second when he couldn't see Raven, before sighing and pulling her out of the shadows; ignoring the way she glared daggers at him.

"Isn't that the half-demon girl on your team you like so much?" Tim blurted.

Robin glared at the black haired boy. "Thanks a lot, Timothy, thanks a lot."

The hood hid Raven's smirk, but it didn't hide the slight sparkle in her eyes. She was going to have _a_ _lot_ of fun with this later.

And Robin knew it, judging from the way he paled.

She lowered her hood and held her hand out for the boy to take. "Raven," she introduced.

"Tim Drake," he said, shaking her hand.

Batman cleared his throat and everyone in the room went rigid. "Tim, shouldn't you be patrolling right now?" He asked, masked eyes never leaving his oldest son.

"Oh...right," Tim shot an apologetic look at his brother, smiled at Raven, and left the cave to get his costume.

"Where's Damian?" Robin asked, crossing his arms.

"With his mother."

"Barbara?"

"Upstairs with Alfred, stop stalling."

"I'm not," Robin growled, rolling his blue eyes. "Unlike you, I actually _care_ about my family and want to know how they've been."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Why did you tell her?"

Raven tensed, great, they were talking about her.

"I didn't tell her," the Boy Wonder said, glaring. "But even if I didn't, the answer stays the same; I trust her."

"Didn't I tell you not to trust anyone? Not even the people you're close to."

"Yes," he deadpanned. "You really proved that the last time I saw you."

Batman's eyes narrowed.

Raven stepped away. "Maybe I should go..."

"No," Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Stay here."

"This is a family matter, Robin." Batman said.

"Which is _exactly_ why she stays."

"Dick..." Raven frowned. "He's right, I should leave you two to talk."

He turned to look at her with pleading blue eyes. _"Please?"_

She huffed and glared at him before pulling her hood up and crossing her arms. She _hated_ it when he did that, why did _one_ word have so much power over her?

Batman nodded to himself, almost looking impressed when she didn't budge when he stared at her. Most people would've ran for the hills the moment the Dark Knight set his eyes on them, but she was either brave, stubborn, or stupid.

He set his bets on the first two.

He watched as his son smiled at her, nothing but pure love in his eyes. He looked almost relieved that she stayed, as if he needed her so he wouldn't lose his temper.

Well, wasn't this interesting?

Robin set his eyes back on his mentor. "Both of us know this isn't just about her knowing everything. Don't play dumb, Bruce, it doesn't suit you."

"I can say the same about you. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you entered the Batcave."

The Boy Wonder shrugged. "Maybe I'm only here for Tim, Barbara and Damian."

"Alright, this needs to stop." Raven levitated herself so both men needed to look up to see her. She didn't know what she was doing, she was acting on an impulse. Brave was currently in control and had tied up and gagged Knowledge.

But maybe it was a good thing; all the negative energy had set Rage on edge and _nobody_ needed her to break free now.

Robin immediately picked up on her unstable emotions and worry took over him. "Do you need to-"

"No," she cut him off. "Don't worry about me." Her eyes flickered to red for a second before she forced Rage back down.

"Rae-"

 _"_ _I_ _said_ _no_ _!"_ She glared at him and closed her eyes, silently chanting her mantra before opening her eyes. "Listen," she said calmly. "I'll be fine, it's just the tension affecting me, once you two stop being so hostile and actually _talk_ _,_ I'll be fine."

"Now," she sighed. "I'm going to leave, and I want you two to talk it out," her eyes focused on Robin. "Which means _no_ changing the subject." She looked at Batman. "And no disappearing without a word."

Barbara rolled into the room, seated in a wheelchair. "Oh, I like this girl."

She looked between the two men and adjusted her glasses before turning at Raven. "Come on, let's go," her attention shifted to Robin. "We'll talk later, Dick."

He flinched. "Does this 'talking' end with me getting my bones broken for not calling?"

"You betcha," she rolled back towards the elevator.

Raven flew after her, looking at her leader and showing her four demonic eyes at him just to get her point across.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Batman muttered after they were gone.

"Yeah," Robin stared at the closed elevator doors. "She is."

* * *

"That was a _really_ risky move, you know."

Raven didn't even look up and just stared at the book in her lap. "You survived."

She didn't even wonder how he found her, he was _Robin_ _,_ he could find anyone. Besides, Gotham was his home town, of course he'd find her in a random park in the middle of the night.

"How come you didn't stay with Barbara?"

She shrugged. "Felt uncomfortable."

"She's a handful, I know," he sat down next to her, blue eyes focused on the sky.

It must've been a weird sight. Her sitting on a bench in the park and reading a book in the middle of the night while wearing a cloak and leotard. And him calmly sitting next to her in a shirt, jeans and leather jacket.

"Barbara didn't kill you?" She muttered, her voice almost having a bored tone; but he knew that was just the way she was.

He shook his head. "Nope, she was a _little_ too busy with asking questions about you and me."

Raven raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it.

"I don't know why this city gets so much hate," she said, finishing the last line before closing her book. "I think it's...calming."

He scoffed. "That's only because it's a quiet night, I'm actually _waiting_ for something to explode any moment now. Gotham never sleeps."

"Neither does crime, _I know."_ She lowered her hood and levitated up. "Are you going to show me around or not?"

He smiled and took her hand. "Only if you _walk_ with me."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and lowered herself until her feet hit the ground, hiding the small smile on her face.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked as he dragged her around the city.

He folded his fingers through hers and smiled a bit unsure. "I admit, I was ready to throw a birdarang at him."

"I hope for you there's a 'but'."

 _"_ _But_ he told me he did it to protect me, which just pissed me off even more."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how many times you annoy me by 'protecting' me?"

He nodded. "Which is the _exact_ reason I forgave him, I started thinking...I'd do the exact same thing if our positions were switched."

"Robin firing Batman, now _that's_ a nice story for the press."

He snorted. "Vicki Vale would have the time of her life with that story."

Robin let go of her hand and climbed on top of a random building. "Come on, I want to show you something."

She raised an eyebrow and flew up next to him, not even protesting when he pulled her down to sit next to him.

"Look," he pointed at a place filled with tents and attractions. In the middle of it was a huge billboard, and written in big bubbly letters were the words _Haly's_ _Circus_ _._

"The owner, Jack Haly, managed to get the circus going after...seven years now," he explained.

"You're seventeen now, aren't you?" She blurted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"So you were ten when..."

"When my parents got killed, yeah."

She flinched. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's fine," he cut her off and smiled. "It got me where I am now, they'd be proud, that's all I ever wanted; for them to be proud of me."

Raven smiled and silently watched the sun rise.


	46. Matter of Time

**_Continuation_ _of_ _chapter_ _44..._ _because_ _I_ _felt_ _like_ _it_ _._**

 ** _Oh and remember, this is an AU so the characters may be a bit OoC_**

* * *

 **Matter of Time**

When the Titans- including the new recruits -went on a day out, Dick immediately felt as if they were being watched.

He had always been well-aware of his surroundings; he wouldn't have survived his first _week_ as Robin if he didn't.

So now, as they were walking through the park, it was clear it wasn't just them.

"Yo, Dick!" Karen called. "Are you stayin' over there or coming with us?"

He raised an eyebrow at the Bee-themed hero, but followed anyway; thinking the black raven hiding in the trees was just a bird.

But then again, normal ravens didn't have a purple glow, did they?

As he caught up with the rest of the team, he smiled. It had been difficult to convince them at first, but he managed to make the Tyrants join the good side. He was happy to see they felt at home with the Titans.

However, he wouldn't have been able to do it without Raven; the person _least_ likely to join the good side.

 _Nightwing_ _jumped_ _down_ _from_ _the_ _roof_ _;_ _using_ _his_ _grapple_ _hook_ _to_ _land_ _safely_ _._ _He_ _quickly_ _made_ _his_ _way_ _to_ _the_ _place_ _the_ _others_ _were_ _and_ _just_ _watched_ _what_ _was_ _happening_ _._

 _The Titans were winning._

 _Wonder Girl had been trapped by her own lasso and was yelling out all of her deepest and darkest secrets because of it, Aqualad was able to focus on killing the fire while she was tied up._

 _Jinx was getting tired from fighting the speedster, which he took advantage of._

 _Unfortunately for Bumble Bee, Cyborg managed to hack into her suit's system and caused the exoskeleton to malfunction; forcing her to take it off and give up her advantage of flight. But that didn't mean she'd back down, it just seemed to make her angrier and more determined to win._

 _Cheshire had no problem keeping up with Speedy, from the way they were fighting...it seemed more like they were **dancing** around each other. If she threw a punch or kick, he dodged expertly. If he shot arrows, sometimes four at a time, she just twirled and jumped around them with such grace you'd think she was performing; which was impressive, especially when she was wearing that giant mask. _

_Honestly, from this point, Nightwing just **knew** they were playing with each other. _

_He always knew Roy had a soft spot for her._

 _Starfire was getting agitated, and her powers were showing it. She definitely didn't like Jericho taking control of her body like that, her starbolts were getting fiercer and more aggressive as she flew around him in circles. But despite all that, it was obvious she was blinded by her rage; her defense and balance was all wrong. It would be easy to take her down if she wasn't paying attention._

 _Terra had already seen they were losing, so she trapped herself in a cage of rocks. She was still watching everything, in case one of her teammates needed help._

 _The sound of a bird calling caught everyone's attention and they looked up at the sky._

 _A huge shadow-like raven came into view, its wings spread so wide it practically covered the sun. Its four red eyes glared down at the scene, before diving head-first down and flying past each and every one of the Tyrants. Every time the raven passed one of the girls, she got completely covered in the shadows; you wouldn't even be able to see Starfire's light through all the darkness._

 _And whenever the bird moved on to the next Tyrant, the one it lingered at before was completely gone; as if she was sucked up by the darkness._

 _Cheshire looked back for a second before turning to face Speedy. "Goodbye, archer," she said lowly._

 _He didn't have time to process anything before she kicked him and somersaulted away, waving as she jumped towards the shadow bird._

 _The raven's four eyes locked on Nightwing for a second, before it flew away at top speed._

 _Beast Boy morphed into an eagle, but the Titans leader pulled him back before he could follow._

 _"Wait, I have a plan."_

* * *

 _ **Alert! Titans spotted!**_

 _Raven opened her eyes and smiled softly, well, Nightwing certainly didn't waste time._

 _She calmly interrupted her trance, not caring that breaking off a meditation could be dangerous for her. The half-demon climbed out of her bed and allowed her eyes to glow white instead of the usual red, all of her important belongings started flying across the room and packing itself into a suitcase. When she was done, her eyes didn't go back to four red ones; turning into two regular amethyst eyes instead._

 _She lowered her hood and focused all of her energy into forcing her most dangerous emotion back, Rage was surprised to be pushed back after being freed for so long; so surprised that it didn't take Raven much effort to lock her away...for the time being._

 _The half-demon looked down at her pitch black cloak and glared at it with disgust, this was the **exact** type of clothing her father would want her to wear, and today was all about defying him. She took the cloak off and threw it in the trashcan before walking towards her closet. _

_In between all the black cloaks were two different ones; a blue one with a purple hue, and a white one. The white one belonged to her mother and was meant to symbolize purity despite all of Arella's faults. The other one was a present from an old friend, Azar always thought Raven could be good if she wanted to, or at least neutral; which was what the cloak stood for._

 _She definitely wasn't pure, she had killed dozens of people, so the blue cloak was her best option._

 _In the back of her mind, she could hear the other emoticlones chanting and urging her to go on, maybe even join the Titans, but she knew she couldn't do that. She could also hear the enraged and confused curses and questions from her six brothers._

 _She smirked and held out her right hand, the demonic-looking mirror flying into it effortlessly. She looked into the mirror with clear boredom on her face and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"_

 _She felt a little smug at the surprised faces of her brothers as they took in her appearance and the lack of demonic edge to her voice. Her voice sounded normal- maybe a little monotone, but still normal. **"Sister Pride, what are you doing?!"**_

 _Raven rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bed, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Making sure my team is happy and safe."_

 ** _"That's...nice,"_** _one of them said, shivering in disgust at the word._

 ** _"You can't do that!"_** _another protested._

 _"I care more about my team than about you guys or father, so yes, that was nice. Besides, I'm older than you, don't tell me what to do." She deadpanned, getting up and smashing her mirror to the ground, ignoring the protests of her brothers._

 _It wouldn't be long before her father contacted her. Yay, just what she was waiting for._

 _Raven snapped her fingers and watched as the suitcase disappeared, she looked around one last time and sighed before leaving the room._

 _This was going to be the last time she'd ever be there. Probably the last time she would ever interact with her team._

 _It was for the best._

 _She calmly made her way to the roof, not even surprised as a portal opened up in front of her, showing her downright **livid** father sitting in his throne. _

_**"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"**_

 _Now, Trigon wasn't a gentle being. It was a well-known rumor that he could petrify you by just glancing at you. So **nobody** would want him yelling at you, it could only be followed by punishment of the worst kind; a lot worse than the most painful death you could think of. _

_But Raven had no reaction to it at all, she just stared at her father calmly, staring right into the dark pits of fire that were his eyes. Something you **never** did. _

_"Mother and Azar were right," she said simply, her voice holding no emotion at all, just a solid monotone. Which was actually scarier than her father yelling, Raven was powerful, maybe even more so than the Demon King Trigon himself (which was something he was terrified of) so her standing there so calmly and emotionless...it was a red flag for anyone to get the hell out of there._

 _Trigon seemed surprised at his daughter's answer. **"You're wearing the cloak that cursed Azar gave you, what does this mean, daughter?"**_

 _She rolled her eyes. "It means that I've had enough," she took a step closer to the portal, her amethyst eyes taking a darker tone, but they didn't turn red, they didn't even multiply. "It means that I'm done with you."_

 _All the color in her eyes faded, the whites and irises turned a pitch black no one had ever seen before. ***** "It means that I'm coming for you," she smirked, flashing her sharp teeth and giving her a predatory look that was truly terrifying. She raised her hand, black energy powering up and flickering everywhere. "That's a promise, father." _

_She let go._

 _The pure and raw power shot straight through the portal and hit the Demon King right in his chest, he roared loudly from the pain; the force nearly knocking him off his throne as her eyes went back to normal and she closed the portal. "Goodbye."_

 _The half-demon took a deep breath and leaned over the edge of the roof, rolling her eyes in annoyance as she saw her teammates getting ready to attack the Titans without even listening. She knew they wanted to accept their offer, but they didn't want to leave her. She had to step in._

 _Raven shifted into a smaller version of her soul-self. This form actually looked like a regular raven, just fully black (including the eyes) and with a mystical purple hue around it. *****_

 _"Did you really think we'd leave Raven?" Jinx said, pink electricity flickering around her._

 _"We aren't stupid," Wonder Girl said, narrowing her eyes. "We don't believe she told you to ask us to join."_

 _Cheshire casually leaned against the wall, looking at the reflection of her eyes in one of her throwing knives. Her eyes were the only thing the mask didn't cover. "You've got to try harder," in a flash she had her hand stretched out and the knife was stuck into the wall just a centimeter from Speedy's head. She winked._

 _Speedy gritted his teeth, silently cursing Nightwing for giving the order of not fighting. If he hadn't he would've shot a couple of arrows at Cheshire already. As sexy as she was, she was challenging him._

 _Terra tossed a couple of rocks into the air, the size of the rocks getting larger and larger until there was a fair amount of boulders flying above her head. Her eyes glowed yellow as she casually twirled the rocks around, almost as if she was just playing and doing it to kill time, but the warning was clear._

 _Starfire and Bumble Bee weren't so subtle, it was obvious they were waiting to attack._

 _A small raven landed behind the Tyrants, morphing back into her normal form and glaring at her teammates._

 _Terra stumbled and dropped her rocks in surprise when she saw how her leader looked. The rocks would've crushed both the Tyrants and Titans if Raven hadn't reacted quickly and trapped the rocks in a bubble of black energy, she clenched her fist and the bubble tightened until the rocks inside were nothing but dust._

 _"Raven?" Bumble Bee muttered._

 _Nightwing smiled, he knew she said she could never join the good side, but the blue cloak was a clear sign she wasn't a part of the wrong side anymore. If she kept this up, then maybe he could prove her wrong._

 _The half-demon stayed where she was, ignoring all the surprised looks of both teams; this was the first time anyone (excluding Nightwing) had seen her looking...normal. "Go with them," was all she said._

 _"Woah, wait, what?!" Jinx turned to face her, concern on her face. "Raven, are you okay?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _Starfire stepped closer. "Then what they said...is true?"_

 _"Yes," Raven held a hand up and stepped back, a clear sign for them to not come closer. "Everything Nightwing told you is true, don't underestimate me, I know you want to join them." She smiled, which was another surprise for everyone. "Don't worry about me."_

 _Her eyes locked on Nightwing and the soft look in them hardened. "Remember what I said, don't break my trust."_

 _Both teams were watching the scene in surprise. Hold up, Raven actually **trusted** someone? And that someone was **Nightwing?**_

 _The former Boy Wonder smiled. "I never break my promises."_

 _She nodded, looked one last time at her team and smiled. "Take care." Shadows wrapped around her and shot up into the sky._

 _Wonder Girl was about to follow, but was stopped when three throwing knives got thrown right in front of her with deadly accuracy, if she had taken just one step closer..._

 _Cheshire shook her head slowly and pushed herself away from the wall. "Raven was clear, wasn't she?" She passed Wonder Girl and ripped her knives out of the wall, brushing a single strand of her teammate's hair off coolly. She stopped walking when she was in front of Nightwing and just stared into his masked eyes._

 _She took her mask off and shook her silky black hair out as if what she was doing was the most normal thing in the world. She had olive skin, dark eyes and sharp features. The look in her eyes was playful, exotic, but still dangerous. It was safe to say she had the deadly kind of beauty._

 _"My name is Jade."_

* * *

Currently, the Titans sat in the park; only missing two members. Wonder Girl and Terra. Wonder Girl had woken Wonder Woman's curiosity and urged her to investigate. Turns out that Donna was an Amazon and in fact Diana's younger sister, it was just that when Hades failed to take Diana, he took Donna instead and she was never heard of again. Until now.

Wonder Woman decided to train the new Titan herself, although it was also to make up for all the lost time between them. Donna gladly took up the offer, but no one could really blame her for that.

As for Terra...her brother found her. That was when the Titans found out her name was Tara Markov and that she was a princess, according to her brother, they needed to return to their planet _immediately._ She went with him, although it was clear she only did so because she had to.

But Dick just _couldn't_ shake off the feeling that they were being watched, he must be going crazy, everywhere he looked, he could see that same strange raven again. It was almost as if...

His eyes widened.

When no one was looking, he slipped away and made his way towards Titans Tower.

She was there, sitting on the roof with her back facing him and the hood of her blue cloak down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking closer.

Raven looked up at him and shrugged before pushing herself onto her feet. "I've been following you, I think you've noticed."

He rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Making sure you kept your promise, and so far, you did. My team is happy," she smiled, her amethyst eyes shining with happiness. "Thank you."

"...No problem," he _hoped_ she didn't notice the way it took him some time to answer. He was just taken aback by her smile, it was a really rare sight for the woman once described as the 'Devil of Jump City' to smile, especially at him. Yep, that was it, it had _nothing_ to do with how beautiful she looked when she was smiling.

But she noticed, he could see it from the glint in her eyes and the smirk on her face. He was just thankful she didn't say anything.

Only then did he notice the white piece of clothing in her arms, she was clutching it tightly, as if it was a lifeline.

Her eyes followed his and she smiled softly. "It was my mother's, she always believed I could be good. That's why I made the decision to defy my father and let the Tyrants go," she looked up at him. "You were just the final push I needed."

Was he blushing? Oh God, he hoped he wasn't blushing. The Titans and Bat Family would _never_ let this go if they ever found out.

"I just take it with me wherever I go, don't know why."

"Then why don't you just wear it?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It resembles purity, something I'm not." She looked down at it. "Maybe, one day, when I made up for all my sins, but by the time I did that I should be about forty in Demon years. So I'll never make it."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I'm only half-demon, I won't live that long. Forty in Demon years is about...three-hundred in human years, I think?" She frowned. "Wait, no, maybe two-hundred and fifty?"

 _Wow._

Raven bit her lip as she was thinking, there was a far away look in her eyes, which made it clear she didn't know she was doing it. Dick still thought it was cute.

She shook her head. "Forget it, the point is, I knew you'd follow me. I made it pretty clear I was following you," she tilted her head and smiled. "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything you did, for Gotham, Jump, the world, my team. Just... _everything."_

"You could thank me by joining us," he smiled softly and stepped closer. "I know you want to, admit it."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Maybe one day, if you're patient. I still need to figure out some things, meet some people," she shrugged. "Set some things straight."

Her eyes moved upwards to the sky and her brows furrowed, as if she was seeing- or sensing -something he couldn't. "I should go," she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe I'll join the Titans sooner than expected, if you'll have me...I miss my team."

The half-demon turned and jumped off the roof, leaving him there with his thoughts.

He smirked and put his hands in his pockets as he made his way to leave the roof, she had called him naive when he said he saw good in her, but everything she just did and said proved he was right. It was only a matter of time.

His blue eyes followed the raven flying away and he smiled.

 _Only a matter of time._

* * *

 _ ***Remember what happened in Fear Itself?**_

 _ ***Think of the way Raven makes her entrance before a fight in Injustice: Gods Among Us.**_


	47. Concern

_**Surprise, suprise! Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated...and that's entirely my fault. I just got caught up in other fandoms and forgot all about this story because I was too busy writing the other ones. **_

* * *

**Concern**

"Cute outfit," the blue eyed man commented when she opened the door, raising an eyebrow.

Raven rolled her eyes and chose to ignore his comment on her appearance; she had jumped into the shower the moment she got home, throwing on a baggy sweatshirt and pants when she was done. Her hair was still damp and hanging over her eyes, and to be honest, she wasn't really in the mood for his comments right now. "Why are you here, Dick?"

He smirked and leaned against the door. "Rough day?" He guessed.

"You don't even know the half of it," she scoffed.

The woman could clearly see the curiosity shining in his blue eyes, but he was smart enough not to ask, and she appreciated that. "In that case, I'll cut to the chase then."

"I was wondering when you would," she stepped back, allowing him to enter.

He rolled his eyes and pulled an envelope out of the inside pocket from his jacket, wordlessly handing it to her.

She eyed him for a second before taking it. It had been a while since they had asked for her help with a case, so this ought to be good. "Is there a reason they keep sending you whenever they need my help?" She joked, although most of her attention was on the contents of the envelope.

"I'm the person you're least likely to kill."

Raven looked up at him, brushing damp strands of hair out of her face. "You sure about that?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "I told them that I'm probably the one _most_ likely to die, but they don't seem really convinced."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, calmly scanning through the pictures of a bald man with graying facial hair and brown eyes. She quickly read through the info they had on him and grimaced. "Rapist and child molester, how nice."

Dick smiled. "You never drop the sarcasm, do you?"

She ignored him, although he noticed her lips quirk up slightly. If he hadn't been paying attention, he would've missed it. "So, why do you need my help for this one?"

"Turn the page."

Her Amethyst eyes locked on him for a second, confused. He smiled and motioned for her to flip the paper she was holding.

She did and her brows furrowed, all of the earlier humor she had fading when she read the next few words. "You think it's a Succubus?"

"Yes."

Raven sat down on the armrest of the couch, biting the inside of her cheek as she reread the information on the paper. "Well, that's where you're wrong. He's obviously male so he's an Incubus, but that's a common mistake." Her eyes flickered up to meet his. "Although I'd expect you to notice a mistake like that."

Dick's face turned a _very_ light shade of pink, and she smirked before glancing back down at the paper.

"This doesn't really answer my question though, you guys have dealt with criminals that aren't human before, right? I know for a fact that a Succubus was causing trouble a few weeks ago before you caught her, and Succubi are usually more aggressive than Incubi."

He blinked. "How did you-"

"Who do you think send the agency all the information on Succubi?"

"It was an anonymous source, not really your style."

"I've been known to change my style from time to time," she winked. "Either way, what's so special about this guy that you needed my help?"

Dick pulled another picture from his inner coat pocket and handed it to her, eyeing her reaction carefully as she looked at the image.

She froze, eyes locked on the picture. It was a picture of the man, with his shirt off and his back facing the camera; a very familiar red mark clearly shown on his back.

"Mark of Scath," she muttered, closing her eyes. _"Of course."_

"You okay?" The black haired man asked, frowning at her in concern. He watched as she took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes and staring at him, her voice eerily monotone and bringing back unpleasant memories as she spoke.

"I'm fine, I'll just go get dressed." She got up and calmly handed him the envelope before turning away.

She barely took one step away from him before he caught her arm, making her stop in her tracks. The half-demon turned to face him, one eyebrow raised and an questioning look in her eyes.

"Raven, if you...if you don't want to do this then you don't have-"

She smiled and pulled her arm away. "I'll be fine, Dick. Don't worry."

* * *

 _ **Okay, there's a reason I left it like this. I'm thinking of making this particular one shot into a story, should I?**_


	48. Confusion

_**Hey guys! So...something happened that I think you'll find quite interesting...I got an email saying that I got a review on this story from a Guest. Here's what it said;**_

 _Robin and Raven together is one of the worst ships besides Beast Boy and terra. No one even likes to read robrae, so you should just quit this story cause it's dumb. If you actually ship robrae then ur a pathetic excuse for a fan. They're not even cannon, and it's people like u who r ruining the fandom. Robin is supposed to be with Starfire or batgirl, not Raven._

 _ **Babe, listen, I've got a few things to tell you. I hope that you know that you most likely just pissed off about 34059 Robrae shippers (the exact amount of readers I have while writing this), which just proves the fact that people actually DO like to read Robrae (Oh! Would you look at that! I thought you said nobody liked to read Robrae?) And you're calling quite a lot of TT fans pathetic, simply because of a ship, now that is what I call a pathetic excuse for a fan. I'll be honest with you, I fucking HATE some of the ships in this fandom, but I'm not gonna name them or SPECIFICALLY GO TO A STORY ABOUT THEM just to comment some shit like this. (Also, I really like how you went all the way to the last chapter I posted just to comment this ;) and don't give me the excuse that you didn't know because the title literally has Robrae in it -,-) You can't say we're ruining a fandom just for liking something, that's like saying vegetarians are destroying the universe just because they don't eat meat -_- And a quick question for you; how come Robin's SUPPOSED to be with Star or Babs? Because they're cannon? I don't think so. Everyone has their own opinion and ships, so please go back in your dark little corner and think of what you've done (maybe learn to spell while you're at it!) If you're still here, my dearest Guest, then I'm sorry to inform you that I'm quitting this story in 52 chapters because this is a 100 chapter story. Ciao ;)**_

 _ **PS: I was actually planning to talk about the upcoming story but this got way too long so please read the note on the end if you want info on that :)**_

* * *

 **Confusion**

"Knowledge? What's going on?" Brave asked, stretching as she walked into the huge library that belonged to the yellow emoticlone. She took the open seat in between Lazy and Timid and waited patiently for an answer. From the way everyone was staring at Knowledge, she guessed they had been wondering the same thing.

But instead of answering, Knowledge just sighed. "Is there a reason you're late, Brave?"

"Is there a reason _she's_ here?" The green emoticlone countered, pointing at Rage with her thumb; who growled in response and making Timid flinch at the same time.

"Yeah! If Rage's here then this just _has_ to be very very important!" Happy chirped, putting her fingers in front of a candle and making bunny shadows on the wall.

"C-can I s-say s-something?" Timid stuttered, shakily raising her hand as she cowered in her seat at the large table.

Knowledge smiled softly and nodded.

"H-how c-come Love isn't h-here?"

"Yeah, how come she doesn't have to sit through this?"

Knowledge sighed and rolled her eyes at Brave's comment before adjusting the round glasses on her face. "Sadly, Love is still...upset with me for trying to explain that love was a scientific thing. She doesn't want to be anywhere near me for the time being so she obviously rejected my request."

"Why are we here again?" Rage growled.

"Because I need your he- could somebody _please_ wake Lazy up?"

"Gladly," Brave grinned and leaned forward to slam her hand against the table, hard and palm facing down. Lazy jumped up from her sleep and the candle Happy was playing with wobbled and fell, rolling off the table and onto the carpet. The pink emoticlone yelped and quickly grabbed the candle, hurriedly putting out the fire on the carpet while nervously glancing at Knowledge.

Lazy glared at Brave with tired eyes. "I hope...you have...a good reason...to wake me..." she spoke slowly, almost falling asleep again on the spot.

"Ask our dear friend Knowledge," the green emoticlone responded, leaning back in her chair and smirking.

"It's about Raven," she clarified, immediately catching everyone's attention.

Lazy yawned and stretched. "If it's for her then fine," she yawned again, leaning her head on Happy's shoulder, who had returned to her seat by then and acted as if nothing had happened.

"W-what's w-with R-Raven?"

"That's the whole problem," Knowledge muttered, her hand on her chin. "I don't know."

Brave shot out of her seat. "WHOA! Hold on a second there, four eyes! Did you just say you _didn't_ know?!"

"That's impossible!" Happy squeaked, disbelief in her pink eyes. "Don't you know, like, _everything?!"_

"Apparently not everything, genius," Rage sneered, although she was just as confused as the others.

Timid whimpered and pulled her gray hood tighter over her head. "I-I k-knew it! We're all g-going t-to d-die!"

Brave pulled her hood back and rolled her eyes. "Hang on there, Timid, nobody said anything about dying."

"...yet..."

She rolled her eyes. "Why would you-"

"K-Knowledge not k-knowing something is e-equal t-to the w-world e-ending."

"That equation is incorrect and you know it," the yellow emoticlone cut in. "I was proven wrong many times by a certain boy's determination and the world didn't end, now did it?"

"I-it almost d-did."

Rage grinned, showing off her sharp teeth. "Oh that was amazing, can we do that again? Maybe next time I'll be able to actually kill-"

"Trigon is not the reason I called you here," Knowledge raised her hand to silence her. "And Rage, please keep your sadistic thoughts to yourself while Timid is present," she motioned towards the shaking emoticlone, who had gone as pale as a ghost and was damn well on her way to being catatonic.

Rage's grin widened.

Lazy groaned, her eyes drooping and still leaning against Happy. _"Come on,_ Knowledge! You've been dancing around the topic the whole time! Just get on with it so I can sleep."

"Fine, it's about that same boy I mentioned earlier."

"Robin?" Happy perked up. "He's the one troubling you? I thought you gave up on trying to figure him out?"

"I did," she confirmed. "But the problem is the effect he's having on Raven."

"What..." Lazy yawned. "Effect?"

"Well," Knowledge pushed up her glasses. "She acts differently around him than she does with the others."

"Not very strange, he's the leader," Brave rolled her eyes. "Duh."

Rage threw a book at the green emoticlone, which she easily dodged. "I swear you get dumber the more you talk," she scoffed.

Brave glared at her and got up. "Oh yeah? Then what do you have in mind, oh Wise One?"

Rage mimicked her. "Wanna fight? I'll gladly beat your ass!"

 _"Enough!"_ Knowledge hissed, pushing Rage back down in her seat and glaring at Brave until she did the same. "From now on, you two aren't allowed to react on each other anymore. This is about Raven, not your childish arguments."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Happy jumped up from her seat, causing Lazy- who had been sleeping on her shoulder -to hit the ground.

...which she proceeded to continue sleeping on.

"What if he put a spell on her?" She grinned, obviously proud of her suggestion.

The room went silent and Rage slammed her head against the table.

"...I really do hope you did not just suggest that, Happy, dear." Knowledge said softly, very close to mimicking Rage's reaction.

Happy pouted and sat back down, not bothering to lift Lazy from the ground as she crossed her arms.

"S-she isn't acting t- _that_ d-different."

"Timid, she _blushed,"_ Knowledge deadpanned, making the gray emoticlone shut up.

Happy raised her hand. "Woops! That may have been my fault."

"Why would you-"

"Because I asked her to," a soft and seductive voice spoke.

"Love!" The pink emoticlone cheered, waving excitedly at her violet best friend.

Love smiled and walked into the room, taking place in the seat Lazy had been on a minute ago.

"Love," Knowledge greeted. "Thank you for making an appearance."

Her smile faded slightly and she sighed, pulling out a mirror from her cloak to check her reflection. "Yes, well, you obviously weren't getting closer to the answer; so I had to step in."

"And the answer just happened to be...?"

Love's smile returned full force and she quickly tucked away her mirror. "She's in love, silly!"

The room went silent again, before Rage spoke up. "With Robin?" She was so surprised, she didn't even growl like she usually did.

"No, with Santa- _yes, with Robin!"_ The violet emoticlone sighed and counted to ten softly. "Whenever she's around him, I start feeling butterflies inside- and Knowledge, I swear if you start saying some scientific crap about butterflies in your stomach not being real, I _will_ hurt you." She glared at the yellow emoticlone, daring her to say anything.

Knowledge sighed. "Fine, go ahead and state your reasons."

Love smiled, obviously satisfied. "Timid, how do you feel when Raven's around Robin?"

Timid jumped and shrunk in her seat, not liking being put on the spot like that. "I-I...uhmm..."

"Come on, Timid, no one here will hurt you-"

"Excuse me-"

"And we won't let Rage do anything either," Love's voice hardened and Rage shut up, that woman was nearly as scary as Raven herself.

"I-I feel h-happy," she admitted softly.

"Hey! That's my thing!" Happy protested jokingly.

"I'm sorry!"

...but of course Timid didn't get that.

Love smirked and turned to her next victim. "What about you, Brave?"

The emoticlone in question groaned. "Ugh...please no, I feel all weak and sappy, like I actually _need_ him. Which I don't!" She added quickly, her face flushing a slight pink.

"Rage?"

The red emoticlone scowled in annoyance. "Less angry."

Love blinked and glanced at Happy, who shrugged. "Well...that's good...I guess? Lazy?"

The orange emoticlone snored in response.

Love rolled her eyes and slammed her foot on the ground, her heels making the sound louder. "LAZY!"

Again, Lazy jumped up from her sleep. _"What?"_

"How do you feel when Raven's around Robin?"

"Really?" Lazy groaned. "You woke me up for _that?"_

"Just answer the damn question."

"Ugh, fine. I feel...awake, I guess?"

Brave nearly choked. "Well that's something else!"

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight now," Lazy dropped to the ground again, the thud of her body falling was followed by the sound of her snoring.

Love's smirk widened and she glanced at Happy sitting beside her. "Anything to say, Pinkie?"

She nodded excitedly. "Whenever Rae-Rae's around him she unintentionally lets me take control!"

"Explains a lot," Knowledge muttered, effectively pushing Love's attention onto her.

"And _you,_ my dear non-believing in love friend, become confused, hence why you called us here. Robin has an effect on all of us, most of it being positive. Raven's clearly in love and you know it," she pushed her chair back and made her way to the door, saying one last thing before making her exit. "Just think about that without trying to make it logical."

* * *

 _ **Well, that was fun!**_

 _ **As for the story, I'm thinking of three possibilities here.**_

 _ **1\. I can give the Titans their powers.**_

 _ **2\. I can give them powered-down versions so they're just simply abilities.**_

 _ **3\. I can make them human and make them have a talent that hints at their power. (e.a. Beast Boy being a good tracker because in the show he could use his animal instincts to find something)**_

 _ **What do you think?**_


	49. Protection

_**Nightwing's a hero and Raven's just a 'random' civilian who just happens to know a lot about Slade. AU**_

 _ **Okay guys, there's a huge chance that the next chapter will come out in three months or so because my laptop broke and I'm getting a new one on my birthday. I had this chapter already finished and right now I'm quickly using my cousin's laptop to post this. There's a possibility that I'll update earlier, if I have access to a computer, but it's very likely you'll have to wait until July. :/**_

* * *

 **Protection**

Raven wasn't surprised when he showed up at her window late at night. She had expected it, it was only logical for him to do so after she had 'carelessly' dropped the file with Deathstroke's information at his desk. She had also expected the storm of questions that followed, but what she _hadn't_ expected were the first things he said once she actually opened the window.

"I'm staying with you until he's dealt with."

She blinked, not quite processing what he was saying. To be honest, she was pretty exhausted from the day's events and was ready to sleep, but, of course, a _certain_ hero had to show up at her bedroom window in the middle of the night because that seemed to be the _only_ time when he showed himself. So, she just tilted her head and said; "Come again?"

His lips twitched upwards, as if he was amused by her actions. He was still crouching in the windowsill, not making a move to step in, despite the fact that she had _clearly_ motioned for him to come in so they could talk properly.

"You heard me," he responded, a bit cheekily.

"I did," she confirmed. "Although it isn't really necessary-"

"Oh, it is," he cut her off. "You're on his bad side now, I'm pretty sure he knows about you, no matter how careful you were. He's going after you."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Believe me, I know."

He cocked an eyebrow and shifted his position, still sitting on the windowsill but with his legs dangling inside the room. "Speaking of which," he started, looking behind him for a second, his eyes narrowing before he looked back. "How did you get all this information?"

"Shouldn't you be asking a different question?"

"The fact that you're avoiding the answer proves that I asked the right question, doesn't it?" He countered, almost too easily.

She nodded. "Fair enough, all I'm saying is that I do my research."

Nightwing tilted his head. "I've been doing my research for years now, even hacking into classified files and I still didn't come close to what you've discovered. 'I did my research' isn't going to cut it, Rae."

The purple haired woman raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but didn't comment on it. Instead, she switched topics again. "Hacking is illegal, isn't it? A hero shouldn't be doing that."

"So is holding back information about a wanted man, seems like both of us are acting on the wrong side of the law." He smirked, his tone only describable as teasing. "But, you're obviously not going to give in, so I'll ask a different question. How did you find out about my identity? This one's important, so just doing your research _really_ isn't the right answer."

Raven looked away, a hint of a smile on her face. "You really aren't going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm really sorry, but I can't answer that either."

"Because?"

"Because you keep asking the questions I'm not allowed to answer."

His eyes narrowed. "Not allowed?"

For the first time since their conversation started, her stoic demeanor broke for a split second and he saw a flash of blind panic in her bright eyes before the shield went back up and her eyes went emotionless, empty. "I've said too much."

"You do realize this isn't going to change the fact that I'm protecting you, right?"

"I still think it's unnecessary, I'm not in any kind of danger."

Nightwing jumped into her apartment and walked past her, ignoring the way she immediately turned to watch him; arms still crossed. He just calmly picked up one of the pillows on her bed and tossed it out the window. Not even a second after it went out into the open, the pillow exploded and the amethyst eyed woman was left staring with wide eyes.

"That beeping had been bothering me for a while now," Nightwing grinned, making his way back to the window.

Raven clenched her jaw. "I still don't need any protection."

He winked. "We'll see about that."

With that, he jumped out of the window and left a quite pissed off woman all by herself.

* * *

"Protecting me is one thing, but do you really need to follow me around all the time?" Raven hissed quietly, cautiously looking around as she typed on her laptop.

Dick said beside her, coolly taking a sip from his coffee cup, blue eyes locked on her. "He's unpredictable, Raven, you should know that."

"I do, but-"

"Raven!"

She tensed up completely, her fingers freezing on the keyboard as that voice called out her name. She noticed Dick staring at her in confusion before his eyes went to the tall redheaded girl who had just entered the café but she ignored it. Instead, she closed her eyes and silently prayed to Azar that she wouldn't ask any questions.

But, of course, she wasn't that lucky.

The moment Kori spotted her best friend sitting next to an admittedly attractive and somewhat familiar guy, her vibrant green eyes lit up and her already bright smile seemed to be even brighter. She tried to act normal, going for the usual greeting (which consisted of hugging her shorter friend tight enough for her chest to crush against hers) before taking sliding into the booth right in front of the pair. She excitedly stuck her hand out and introduced herself, smile never leaving her face. "Hi! My name is Kori Anders! Are you a friend of Raven's?"

The black haired man smiled and returned the greeting. "Dick Grayson, and yeah, I guess you could say that."

Kori tilted her head. "She's never mentioned you before," as she said that, she shot an accusing glare at her closed off friend.

Before Dick could answer, Raven cut in, not even bothering to take her eyes off the laptop screen. "He's a childhood friend who just returned to the city, you know I don't like talking about my past."

Kori nodded her head in acceptance and Dick narrowed his eyes. For someone who seemed like a sheltered person; Raven was very good at lying. Her words did spark his curiosity though, why didn't she like talking about her past?

"I'm sorry, but you seem oddly familiar," the girl spoke, her brows furrowed. "Have I seen you before?"

Dick shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"You have," Raven cut in calmly. "In magazines, he's Bruce Wayne's son."

Recognition flashed in her green eyes, but luckily for him, she didn't comment on it. She only nodded and switched her attention to her friend. Maybe she had picked up on how uncomfortable he got when his father was mentioned, or maybe she just didn't care. Whatever it was, he didn't mind.

The overly friendly redhead started talking about something he couldn't quite understand, but Raven seemed to. She responded almost in a monotone, asking questions and giving advice when needed; all the while keeping her cool and focusing on her laptop. There were times when she took the time to take breaks and look at her friend while she talked, smiling when she saw how excited Kori could be, but she was mostly focused on whatever she was doing on her laptop.

Dick had lost interest in the conversation a long time ago, choosing to stay silent and look out the window so he wouldn't intrude in the girls' conversation. Something strange caught his attention though and his body went rigid.

His eyes landed on the reflection of a carefully aimed red streak, he followed the reflection and found that it lead to a roof.

The one across the building they were sitting in.

And the sniper was aiming at Raven.

Despite the stressful situation he was in right now, Dick kept his cool and leaned back, casually fishing his phone out of his pocket and tossing it in the air before catching it. He tossed it, and just as the familiar sound of the gunshot went off (apparently, the sniper didn't really care about using a silencer) his instincts kicked in and he caught the phone, making sure to hold it up.

The glass shattered as the bullet shot through and multiple people screamed, including Kori, while Raven stayed unusually silent, but he couldn't focus on that now. He knew it was coming, but that didn't mean the force of the bullet didn't startle him when it made impact with the back of his phone. He shot back a little, but managed to catch himself before he bumped into Raven. His eyes went to the shocked redhead in front of him and he quickly forced himself to freeze up and look at his phone in amazement.

"D-did I just catch a bullet with my p-phone?" He stuttered, staring at the device in his hand with wide eyes.

That's when people actually started to realize that a sniper had just shot through a window. Immediately, people started screaming and running out of the coffee shop, which was Dick's cue to go.

He quickly leaned over towards Raven, lowering his voice so only she could hear him talk. "I'm going after him, you and Kori head to your apartment. Call me if anything goes wrong."

He didn't wait for a response, just slid out of the booth and rushed out the door.

Not even seconds later, Nightwing was grappling from roof to roof before landing where the sniper had been before. He wasn't surprised when he saw no trace of the sniper, it was common for them to run after they had made the shot. This one was probably pretty new, because he didn't even wait to check if he had hit his target _and_ he left his gun behind.

"Barbara," he called into his earpiece, scanning the area with masked eyes. "Babs, you there?"

 _"Nightwing, what's wrong?"_

"Remember that girl I decided to protect? The one that gave me information about Deathstroke?"

 _"You mean the one you were overly paranoid about? Yeah."_

He rolled his eyes. "Well, apparently I wasn't paranoid at all because a sniper just attacked her."

There were a few seconds of silence as Barbara paused, he was just about to call her name again when she spoke. _"Is she okay?"_

"Blocked the bullet with my phone, so no harm done."

She chuckled. _"I swear, all of us used that move at least once in our lives. So what's up?"_

Nightwing picked up the rifle, his eyes scanning over the letters and numbers engraved in it. "The sniper dropped his gun, there's something engraved in it-"

 _"You want me to find out what it means?"_ She chirped, and he could already hear the sound of typing in the background.

He chuckled. "Of course I do, it says 11037K-SM*, think you can find it?"

 _"Is that even a question? You hurt me, Dick."_

He smiled and quickly got out of sight when he heard the sirens in the distance.

* * *

"Still convinced you don't need protection?" Dick taunted when he entered her apartment, freezing when he saw the disaster in front of him.

All the furniture was knocked over, the glass from the window was shattered and there were oddly shaped holes in the walls.

"Raven?" He called, heading to her bedroom. He knew she wouldn't respond, but he couldn't help but try. "Raven!"

He entered the bedroom, blue eyes scanning the scene, his heart nearly beating in his throat. Her bedroom was in even worse shape than the rest of the house and he _really_ hoped those red stains on the floor wasn't blood. He was breathing heavily, quickly looking through the whole room for any kind of clue on her whereabouts, stopping at her desk; the only thing that wasn't knocked over.

A small light blue sticky note was stuck on the desk, with an address written on it.

His phone rang and he had half the mind to ignore it, until he saw who was calling.

 _"Dick, I found out what those numbers mean,"_ Barbara started. _"It's an address, not in Jump City, but in-"_

"Blüdhaven*, I know. I'm heading there right now."

 _"Please be careful, Dick, you know how dangerous this guy is."_

"I know, don't worry, Babs. If I don't make it out alive, you can tell Tim he can have the suit," he joked.

 _"Don't even joke like that."_

"I know, pretty unrealistic, I'd never give him the suit."

* * *

When Nightwing arrived at the scene, his blood ran cold.

Raven was nowhere in sight, but the necklace with the red gem she always wore was hanging from the ceiling. It stood out like a sore thumb in the dark lighting, and he already had a bad feeling about this.

He was so _stupid!_ A sniper literally just tried to kill her and what does he do?! He sends her home _alone._

The lights in the middle of the room suddenly switched on, the brightness startling the hero for a second before his eyes focused again. His grip on his sticks tightened when he saw a certain man sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and hands clasped together in his lap. "Hello, Nightwing."

"Slade," he growled.

"Oh dear, she even told you my name?" He sighed. "How disappointing," despite his words, his 'disappointment' was clearly faked. The way he was sitting, so calmly with no care in the world, proved he already knew about everything. "What more did she tell you about my private life?"

"Where is she, Slade?"

"Not what I asked for. Have some proper manners and answer my question, boy." The threat was clear in his voice, and Nightwing didn't want to risk anything, he wasn't about to play with people's lives.

"She told me about your son, Joseph, and about your daughter, Rose," he spat through gritted teeth.

Deathstroke hummed and clapped his hands, the remaining lights switched on and it didn't take long before the whole room was illuminated with the bright light. Nightwing looked around him and his heart nearly stopped when he spotted the figures in the corner of the room. Raven was hanging there, chained to the wall and multiple fresh scars and bruises on her body. Duct tape was covering her mouth and she was staring at him with wide eyes, although...for some reason...she didn't seem afraid at all. Only worried. For who, he didn't know.

Next to her was Kori, chained in the same position as her, only unconscious.

When Raven's eyes landed on Deathstroke, they narrowed and she started struggling against her chains.

"Oh? It appears she wants to say something," he spoke, calmly walking towards her and ripping the tape off.

She didn't even flinch, instead, she turned her head and spit the blood out of her mouth, making Nightwing flinch. She lifted her head, staring bravely into the villain's mask, still, there was no fear present. Not even a little bit, even if the man in front of her had clearly done some damage, she acted as if she was standing in front of an ant. Honestly, it was getting a bit disturbing. "Why did you take Kori?" She spat, not showing any type of emotion on her face or eyes. "She has nothing to do with this!"

The man didn't miss a beat. "She was in the way and I couldn't have any loose ends. But think of it this way, you and your friend will die together, what better proof of your friendship do you need?"

"That's enough, Slade," Nightwing cut in, clicking his sticks together into a staff; the tip of it sparking with electricity. "This is between you and me."

Deathstroke turned away from the chained woman and calmly made his way towards Nightwing until he was standing in front of him. "Gladly."

Raven watched with wide eyes as the two fought, from the way it looked, the villain was just playing with Nightwing. Merely dodging and at times pulling his punches, but even with that, the black haired hero was already pretty bruised. Her heart skipped a beat when Nightwing knocked him down, his staff hitting him in the face.

Deathstroke simply got up and adjusted his helmet before lunging at him.

"No.." she whispered, more to herself as she watched Nightwing get beat down, a spark of black energy appearing in her hands.

Right next to her, Kori groaned softly and chills went down her spine. If she woke up then...

"No.." her eyes started to flicker.

Nightwing lay on the ground, his right arm looked broken and was bent at an awkward angle. His staff was kicked somewhere across the room and Deathstroke stood over him, a gun in hand. "We're done here, boy," he spoke, cocking the gun and aiming it at the spot right between his eyes.

"NO!"

As that word left her mouth, her eyes turned completely white and bursts of black energy started flying everywhere. The moment she lost complete control of herself, the energy spread across the whole room; covering almost every inch of the room in black energy. And then, as if a candle had been tossed in a tank of gasoline, everything exploded.

When all the smoke cleared up, Nightwing was surprised to see he wasn't dead. He should be, the force of that explosion alone was deadly enough.

However, when he pushed himself to sit up, a cage of black energy was around him, and as he looked at Kori, something similar surrounded her too.

But Raven was nowhere in sight.

The 'cage' started flickering, until it completely disappeared from both him and Kori. It took a while for his eyes to adjust and for his ears to stop ringing, but when it did, he looked up and...

And there she was.

Raven was floating very close to the ceiling, looking down at the destruction she had caused with soulless, glowing white eyes. Her eyes locked on Nightwing and she started flying down, her eyes clearing up when her feet landed softly on the ground. She looked up at him with clear, amethyst eyes and smiled. "Didn't I tell you that I didn't need protection?"

He smiled, but before he could say anything, her body went rigid.

Deathstroke pushed a piece of rubble off his body, looking very close to death. He had a gun in his hand and was aiming it at Raven, although his hand was shaking wildly, his aim was bound to be off. Just as he pulled the trigger, four blood red eyes appeared on Raven's face and she turned around with a demonic growl; black tentacles appearing from behind her and snapping wildly at any living thing they could find.

Nightwing realized a bit too late what she was about to do. "Wait! Raven, no!"

The tentacles had already wrapped around the villain, knocking his shattered mask off his face in the process and revealing the face of an old man with multiple scars and an eyepatch. Two of the tentacles strangled him while one went straight through his chest, she only realized what she was doing when it was too late.

Raven gasped as her eyes went back to normal and cleared up, dropping the body almost immediately. Nightwing finally saw some type of fear in her eyes, but this was better described as pure and utter terror. She dropped to the ground, her back facing him as she stared at the body. "I..."

He walked towards her, holding his broken arm with his left hand. "Raven?"

She still didn't look at him. "I...I have some explaining to do."

* * *

 _ **You guys didn't really think I'd make Raven helpless, now did you? ;)**_

 _ **Ugh, that last part sucked. I think Civil War influenced my writing.**_

 _ ***Put a little DanganRonpa reference in there, if you played the game or watched the Anime then you should all know what 11037 means. For those of you who didn't, 11037 stands for Leon, K stands for Kuwata, and SM stands for Sayaka Maizono.**_

 _ ***Let's just pretend Jump City and Blüdhaven are close to each other.**_


End file.
